Summer Love
by Silver85
Summary: He's a city guy, with a bad streak. She's a country girl in a loveless relationship. So what happens when he comes to Smallville? Will they meet and fall in love, or will tempers rise? Things get hot this summer in Smallville.
1. Prologue

-1Prologue

It was a beautiful day in Smallville, Kansas. Martha talked to Nell in the flower shop as she waited for Jonathan to finish shopping for tractors. Nell's niece sat behind the counter playing with a blooming rose. Lana Lang was an adorable girl who had suffered a tragic loss.

Three years ago a huge explosion destroyed the company where Lana's parents were working. Both lost their lives in the explosion. Poor Lana had only been seven years old. Her Aunt Nell had adopted her and raised her well.

Jonathan walked into the store and kissed Martha on the cheek. Martha smiled at him and held up the bouquet she was thinking of buying.

"Second beautiful thing in this room." Jonathan said.

Martha blushed and smiled, "Jonathan, you're so sweet."

"I was talking about Lana." Jonathan said.

Nell laughed and Martha swatted his shoulder. Jonathan placed a twenty on the counter and waved to Nell. "It's nice to see you Nell, but we need to get back. Clark's at the farm."

"No problem Jonathan. Tell the little guy I said hi. You should bring him by to play with Lana sometime." Nell said. Lana smiled up at Martha and handed her the rose. Martha smiled and took it.

"We will Nell. You have a nice day." Martha said turning to go with Jonathan. Before she walked out the door she turned back to Lana and waved. Lana waved back and giggled. Nell brushed back her brown locks from her hair and waved to the Kent's.

A ten year old, dark haired boy sat in the floor of his living room with a eleven year old, blonde girl. He tossed her the yellow ball again and she missed it. The ball hit the back of a sixteen year old, brunette.

"Now Clark, stop throwing the ball if Chloe can't catch it. I swear you'll be a football player." The older one said.

Clark smiled, "Sorry, Lois." Lois smiled down at him and tossed him back the ball. There was a knock at the door and Lois stood from the couch. Clark and Chloe continued to play ball as Lois walked over to the front door. Lois opened the door and smiled at the two officers.

"Mrs. Lane?" The officer on the right spoke first. Lois nodded at the two. "Is Clark home?"

"He is, but what is this about?" Lois asked.

"Were sorry to inform you, but the Kent's were killed earlier this evening in a terrible car wreck." The second officer said. Lois leaned against the doorframe in shock.

Clark stood numb watching the coffin fall further into the ground. Lois and Chloe stood off to the back. Everyone he saw was crying but he couldn't bring himself to shed a single tear. He loved his parents so much, yet he couldn't cry. He reached down and picked up some dirt and dropped it onto his parents coffin.

Lois pulled Chloe off as the others left. They would wait for Clark in the car. He needed some time alone with his parents. Clark kneeled by his parents grave, the dirt slipping through his fingers. It was the worst day of Clark Kent's life.


	2. Clark

-1Chapter One- Clark

The air was crisp and bit at his chest. He didn't pay it any mind as he made his way down the city sidewalk. It was late, but the city lights kept the streets bright. He was on his way to his favorite place, in his favorite city, at his favorite time of night.

If you were a regular at Club Moonlight, than the raven haired, broad built, bad boy that just walked in was a normal sight to see. Not many knew his real name, most just called him Kal. Helped when the law would get close to catching him and the thugs he hung out with.

If you asked the bartender, he'd tell you: "Kal, well he's a dark kid. From what I hear, his parents are dead and he's living with a foster family. They don't care about him so he spends his nights here or on the street breaking the law. Lucky for him, he hasn't been caught. Let me warn you though, he's got a temper and will beat ya up."

That was the most anyone knew about 'Kal'. He always wore dark colors, had a lot of money that he most likely stole, drank, and he wasn't one for talk.

Tonight, like any other night, Kal walked up to the bar and placed a hundred down. The bartender nodded and poured him his usual drink, "wild thing". Kal leaned against the bar, drink in hand and watched the crowd.

He had an hour to kill before he needed to met the boys. They had a job tonight that was going to bring in the riches. His muscles were aching to join in, and they had mentioned they needed him. He took a sip of his drink. A perfect blend of lime juice, cranberry juice, club soda and tequila.

He found a hot blonde over on the dance floor with no company. He smirked and downed the last of his drink. He put his glass down and made his way to the dance floor. The crowd parted for his big frame, not simply because he was big, but he looked mean too.

The blonde noticed him coming straight for her and she smiled. He reached her and grabbed her hips, forcing her into a rhythm with his own. She matched him move for move as the dance got more physical. Not long she was panting and her cheeks blood red. He smirked again, knowing he got to her, and pulled away. She looked at him confused but he shrugged and walked off, heading to the back of the bar. He chuckled to himself at his cruelty, but truth was, she wasn't his type.

The bouncer in the back let him pass to enter a long dark hallway. He approached the only door at the very end and knocked. A slot opened at eye level.

"I've got a twenty in my pocket."

The slot slammed shut and the door was pulled open. He pushed his way past and headed for the round table in the center of the dark room. The table was full, except for one empty chair which he took. He leaned back and placed his feet on the table top. A man stood and nodded to him in greeting. Now that everyone was there, they could begin.

"We've got the big one fellas. Mr. Luthor himself. We've got word of a shipment on the docks with a load of loot. Ours for the taking. Big guns will take out Luthor's guns. We snag and get out." The obvious leader spoke with a gangster accent.

Clark huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. This was like any other job, only Luthor was known for no mercy if his villains were caught. The game plan was drawn and Clark listened for his job. He was to take out the 2 goons on the right of the dock. A simple job he could handle.

The group parted and they made their separate ways to the dock. Clark walked the streets with his usual 'I'm bad ass' attitude and no one messed with him. Even the lower level thugs left him alone. He was safe when roaming the streets, only tonight he was on a mission.

He smiled just thinking about the riches he'd received. Everyone knew that the Luthor's were ruling the world and had the money to prove it. They wouldn't miss what they were about to take.

He reached the dock around the same time as the other's. When the signal was given he made his way out behind the crates to the two guards. He slammed a pipe to the back of the left and he crumbled to the ground with a muffled grunt.

The other guard turned around in time to see Clark smile at him and plant his fist into his face. The man fell to the ground hard and fast. Blood stained the pavement from his bloody nose as he pulled out his taser.

Clark tried to dodge but the device caught his leg. The electrical current brought him to his knees where the guard brought the taser to his groin. The pain was unbearable as Clark fell the rest of the way down, holding his groin in pain. He could see blue and red lights in the distance.

He heard his comrades shout to each other, "The police!" and "Run!!" but he couldn't bring himself to move. The guard stood to his feet and smirked down at him. He was going to get caught if he didn't move. Clark was able to reach up with enough force to ball the guy standing above him. He doubled over and Clark brought his foot to connect with the side of his head.

The guy fell to the ground and Clark scrambled to his feet. He moved slow, the pain past his waist was slowing him down. The sirens could be heard and the lights stopped moving forward. The police were here. Clark saw them rushing around the corner and despite the pain he took off as fast as he could.

The cops were hot on his tail as Clark ran through the alley. If he could just make it over the fence in front of him he'd be free. He jumped, almost making it to the top. With a grunt he started to climb. He felt the fence shake beneath him. A cop had closed in on him and jumped on the fence as well.

Clark felt a tug at his jeans and tried to kick the guy off. It was no use, his grip was slipping. With a final attempt to get over, he fell to the ground. Cops were on top of him before he could catch his breath. His arms were pulled back and he could feel the coolness of metal against his wrists as one of the cops read him his rights.

Clark stood in his only suit while awaiting his judgment in the court house. His foster parents sat in one of the rows. They were actually his ex-foster parents. When he'd been thrown in jail they decided they didn't want him anymore. 'Way to be parents' he thought as the judge looked up from his papers.

"Clark Kent, you have done some damaging things in your youth. It will take a lot of hard work to regain trust in the adult world. With your foster parents withdrawing guardianship you are left to the state. I have two options: one being you go to jail for the charges of assault, trespassing, theft, and attempt of theft. However I'm more inclined to go with option two." The judge said staring down at Clark.

"Option two was presented to me from Mr. Luthor himself. His son Lex, is willing to take you in as your new foster parent. You will be sent to Smallville and attend Smallville High school till you graduate or turn legal. You will be placed under watch and have a curfew. Break any rules and you will be thrown into jail. Option two allows your record to stay clean unless you act out again." The judge continued. Clark grew bored with his monotone voice and drawn out speech.

"Lex Luthor will be awaiting for your drop off at his home tonight. Gather your bag and follow the police officer. He'll lead you to the bus." The judge said. Clark reached for his backpack from his ex-foster parents and slung it over his broad shoulder.

"Oh and Clark, don't screw this up." The judge said bringing his anvil down. The bang sounded the end of his court hearing. The cop joined his side and smiled at him. Clark didn't like the look on his face and wanted to punch it off. Instead he steadied himself and followed the punk out of the court room and down the hall.

A juvenile bus awaited him outside. Clark groaned at his broken wish. He'd never wanted to ride another gay ass bus again. He left that behind in Smallville. Clark climbed up the stairs and sat in one of the empty seats in the front. The cop followed him on and sat down a few seats ahead of him where he could keep an eye on him from the driver's mirror.

Clark stared out the window as the bus pulled away from the court house. He groaned at the luck of going to the one place he swore he'd never go back too, his home. Smallville held nothing but bad memories. From his parents undeserved death to the abuse of his first foster father to the violence of his second foster father. He'd never wanted to go back.

Life was against him as the bus passed the city buildings and drove further into country land. Soon all he saw outside the window was cornfields. As the sky began to grow darker, Clark saw the 'welcome to Smallville' sign and turned away from the window. Why did the world have to be against him?


	3. Lana

-1Chapter 2-Lana

She awoke to the annoying beeping of her alarm clock. With a grunt she rolled over and touched the snooze. It was six in the morning, she needed to get out of bed and start getting ready for school. A yawn escaped her lips as she swung her legs from under the warm covers. She stood and shivered when her bare feet touched the cool wooden floor of her apartment.

She lived in the apartment above the local café, The Talon. She owned it so to speak... Her heartless, jerk of a boyfriend, Lex owned it. She merely ran it, supplied it, managed it, paid its bills. Short of her name as the soul owner of the Talon, Lex had a say in what happened.

It outright made her stomach turn at the thought of him having any say in what happens with the Talon. She couldn't stand to see it torn down if she didn't run it. The Talon actually made good money, the only reason it was still standing was Lex used it for blackmail.

The Talon was where her parents had met and fell in love. It was the only thing left in Smallville to remind her of where she was from, and who her family is. Her aunt Nell had left with her hubby over a year ago, when she first started dating Lex. Nell had believed she'd left her in good hands, but it was soon after that Lex showed his real colors.

If she didn't stay with Lex, he was going to tear the building down and make sure she never worked in Smallville or any neighboring cities, even states. She was trapped in a loveless relationship and it was slowly tearing her apart.

She got into the shower and sighed as the steamy water warmed her skin. This was her favorite part of the day, when she could simply relax in the warmth of her bathroom. She'd finished washing up and stepped out. She cursed as she heard her alarm clock continue to beep away.

She bustled around her apartment once she was dressed. Her homework still lay strewn on her bar. A knock came at her door as she tossed her books into her backpack. She knew who it was. Her only friends, Chloe and Pete didn't meet up with her until their school bus reached the school. She always got there early enough to greet them.

"I know you're still in there." Lex called through the door. If she didn't open it, he would just use his key. She scratched her forehead in an attempt to get rid of the growing headache. She opened the door, standing to block his way.

It didn't stop him as he forced his way in. It never did, if Lex wanted in, he was getting in.

"Morning beautiful." He said smiling down at her.

She fought the urge to gag at his 'cute' words. "What do you want?" She asked going over to her bar to get her backpack so she could leave and go to school. At least for those eight hours she was free from him.

"I came to give you a ride to school. What kind of loving boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He asked.

"One I could stand." She replied.

He acted hurt at her words, but he was used to her cold and heartless comments she sent his way. He knew she didn't love him the way he loved her. But as long as the Talon was in his name, she was his. "Don't be that way." He said, grabbing her arm as she tried to get past.

She tried to pull away but he held her tight. "Let me go Lex." She said.

He smiled and pulled her close, forcing his lips on her. She struggled against his strong arms, finally gaining the edge to pull away. Once her face was far enough away, she slapped him with all her might. His head whipped to the side from the force of her palm against his cheek. He couldn't control the laughter that escaped him.

"Go to school and be a good girl." He said releasing her arm.

She pulled back in disgust. "Go to hell." She said brushing past him and out her door. Once she was on the sidewalk she finally let out a sigh of relief. She was safe, at least until the end of school.

Chloe and Pete stepped off the school bus to see Lana waiting for them as usual. As they got closer they noticed the worn look on her face. Pete and Chloe looked at each other and exchanged a silent conversation with one word: Lex.

"Morning guys." Lana said greeting them. They put on their brave faces and smiled.

"Morning Lana." Pete said as they made their way through the school crowd and into Smallville High.

It was midway through their junior year. The winter had come and gone and now spring was on its way. The trio reached their lockers and stood chatting, until the bell rang for first block. For the first half of the day they all shared classes. It was a comforting thought for Lana that her friends were always nearby. At least they knew part of the truth with Lex.

Chloe was the editor of the school newspaper, The Torch. Pete worked for Chloe and they had been dating for the past two years. Lana was jealous of their peaceful and happy relationship. She longed for something like that, only she was trapped and in need of help.

However, Lana knew that Chloe had connections with the press and other high beings. If she knew the way Lex treated her not only would she have a field day, but Pete would try to hurt Lex. She only told them enough to understand why she was depressed or crying.

Never enough to go overboard and try to save her.

She knew in her heart that one day she would find a way out. Until that day, she needed to fight off Lex and his advances. She prayed for salvation to be near. She didn't know how long she could last against him.


	4. Lex

-1Chapter Three- Lex

It was a tiresome day. At least the way it started didn't help with his mood for the rest of the day. Lana was getting colder and more bitchy toward him. He needed to do something to get her to warm up, but so far the only thing he had on her was the Talon. If that slipped from his fingers, she would also slip.

He leaned back in his chair and waited for his message to be sent from his computer. His father had just informed him that the court decided to go along with his idea. It would look great for publicity and even better when he ran for office.

Clark Kent, juvenile delinquent. From what he knew from Kent's file, his parents were killed years ago. Clark had been taken to many foster homes but ended up getting kicked out or running away. He wasn't told the whole story, mainly because no one knew the whole story.

His phone rang and he answered, "Hello?"

"Lex, son." Lex knew that voice all too well. Not too long ago it sent shivers down his spine. Even pissed him off to the point of wanting to run his father into the ground. Now all he wanted to do was gain just as much power. To fill the shoes his father was leaving him.

"Dad. So good to hear from you." Lex said. Surprisingly he actually meant the words.

"I have great pleasure to inform you, Clark Kent will be arriving soon." Lionel said.

Lex smiled from behind his desk. Things were falling into place. Now all he needed to do was bribe the boy to be good. "Thank you for the heads up." Lex said.

"Not at all my son. Now remember, don't make him mad. He can cause quite the damage." Lionel said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lex said. The front door chimed and Lex straightened up in his chair. "Wish I could talk longer, but the boy has arrived."

"Ah yes, good luck." Lionel said.

Lex hung up the phone as the line went dead and his intercom beeped.

"Mr. Luthor. Clark Kent has arrived." His body guards voice rang clear over the speaker.

He smiled and stood. He straightened his suit jacket and pushed the intercom button. "Let him in and show him to the study."

"Yes sir." The voice replied.

Lex waited patently for his guard to show Clark Kent the way. He was a nervous man, but this charity was important to his fame and fortune. Of course if it failed he could bounce back, simply say the boy was beyond help. Unlike his father, he was willing to give it his best.

When the study double doors opened he was shocked to say the least. He expected a scrawny boy but before him stood a broad built, six foot….man. He looked nothing like the delinquent that was described to him. They said he could handle his own, but he didn't think he could actually fight off any attacker on his own. He pictured the boy running away and crying to mommy.

"Clark Kent I presume." Lex said holding his hand out. Clark looked him over, and Lex tried to stand firm and pass his inspection. For some reason he felt the need to pass as a friend to the boy. Perhaps he could offer him a future position as body guard. After all he looked the part and could be a great asset. Of course if he played his cards right this Kent could be manipulated into the position and never know what he was doing.

Clark took his hand and shook it firmly. He didn't speak which surprised Lex. Normally someone who entered his house the first time always had a comment.

"Well then we have a few things to discuss before the grand tour." Lex said nodding to his guard who closed the doors behind him as he left.

Lex offered him a seat as he went to his bar and poured himself a drink. Clark remained standing. Lex knew he was sizing him up, trying to figure him out. He needed to play smart, get on his good side and stay there.

"I have an offer for you Clark. Hopefully it will help you feel welcome." Lex said pouring Clark a drink as well. When he offered the scotch to him he eyed it then looked back up to him. His eyes were the only thing he moved since he shook his hand.

"Very well, on to business." Lex said setting Clark's glass down on the bar and took a sip of his own. "I want you to feel at home. You'll have your own room, equipped with whatever pleases you. I've always wanted a son to spoil." Lex said leaning against the bar hoping to get Clark to relax.

"Now I will supply you with your own ride. I take it, you're not one to have someone drive you. Take a pick out of the garage. Any car you want." He took a sip of his scotch and waited to see if Clark would say anything.

"I prefer a bike." Clark said. Lex was shocked at his input. Considering that he did have an input that meant that Lex had sparked interest within the young lad.

"I have a few, you're pick." Lex said. Clark didn't say anything else so Lex continued with his offer. "I'll send you out with my credit card. Get yourself some clothes and whatever you want for your room."

Clark held tight to his backpack and continued to study Lex. "Alright, but what's the catch?"

Ah, the million dollar question. "Simple, I need your cooperation. Stay out of trouble with the law." Lex said.

Clark took this as the time to negotiate, "I can do that if you take care of curfew."

"Ah yes, I had a feeling you would want to take care of that. Perhaps we can come to an agreement." Lex said. He saw a flicker in Clark eye's and knew he was up for it.

"What do you want?" Clark asked.

"Smallville High has football tryout's for summer practice coming up soon after you start.

Try out, and if you make it, play next season. Not only will it look good for college it'll help pass your time." Lex said.

"You just want me to be a good boy, and look good for you." Clark said. Lex could hear something dark in his voice.

"I suppose that you're right." Lex said, keeping his cool.

"Alright, monkey boy." Clark said.

Lex smiled at his success of winning the boy off. With a nod Lex headed over to his desk and pressed a button on his phone system. The study doors opened and the same guard entered.

"Yes Mr. Luthor?" He asked.

"Sam, please take Mr. Kent here to pick his room on the west wing. Once he's ready, take him to the garage to have his pick." Lex said. "Then Clark if you feel up to it, take the limo and go shopping. Smallville has a few good stores that will accommodate your needs."

Clark nodded and took the platinum card from Lex. Without a word he followed Sam out of the study and down to the west wing. From what he saw, no one occupied the rooms on this wing. It appeared he'd be alone. Something he was grateful for.

Lex smiled in victory as he sat back down behind his desk, his scotch still in his hand. "Welcome home, Clark Kent."


	5. Shopping

-1Chapter Four-Shopping

Clark sat in the back of the stretch limo and thought over his current situation. He'd picked out the largest room on the end with the balcony, just in case he needed a quick escape. The room was bare except for the queen size bed. He'd been amazed by the size of the room. It could have been a apartment, with its master bathroom and living area.

He didn't know what to think about this really. This was the best place he'd been in so far. All of his other 'homes' had hardly even given him a bed. Some just offered pain and suffering. He pushed those thoughts away and focused out the window.

Smallville didn't look any different. The town still had that old vibe and the shops hadn't changed. Of course there was a new electronic store where Nell's old flower shop had been. He was surprised to see the old theater running and rather busy. The limo stopped and the driver got out of the car. Clark was just about to open the door when the driver did it for him. He sighed and stepped out.

"Thanks." He said and the driver just nodded to him.

He hated this. He didn't need anyone to open the door for him. He was capable enough himself, at least Lex had been right about that. Clark brushed past and entered the electronic store "Mark and Sparks". How original. He looked around and found a few things he could put in his room. After all if he was busy in his room, he wouldn't have to deal with Lex. Plus, maybe he could put a dent into the Luthor credit score.

An hour later and half the limo full, Clark smiled as the bill ran up to a high number. After all he'd bought a big screen TV, stereo system, gaming system, a few games, and the best laptop in the store. Mark the owner smiled and shook hands with Clark, "Anytime sir, just stop on by."

Clark had to leave that store before Mark made him anymore uncomfortable. He hated being touched and that greasy slime ball had hardly let go of his hand when he shook it. Instead of getting back into the limo, which he knew was full of large boxes, he walked across the street and to the fashion store that was open.

He held his hand up to the red bug that stopped from nearly hitting him. He didn't turn to apologize for making them stop and burn her tires and brakes. He jumped the curb and opened the doors to the store. Inside was actually nicer than the appearance outside. It held all of his favorite clothes. He picked out a few pairs of jeans, and image t-shirts that he could stand wearing. He even found the coolest leather jacket to top off the attire. Of course once he got to thinking about it, he thought he would need a few nicer clothes since he was the 'son' of a billionaire.

He left the bags in the limo with the other items and found his way to the Men's Warehouse. Even if Luthor approved, Clark thought he would actually like wearing some of these clothes. He'd never had anything this nice. Normally just some cotton jackets and flannel shirts. That's what happens when you're a farmers son. He picked out some khaki pants, along with a few polo shirts. Even a few nice suits. He found a few silk shirts of his normal dark red, blue, and black. Even with the khakis he picked out some black slacks. No need to not go all out. After all, this wasn't his bill.

He smiled carrying the rest of his bags to the limo. He barely had room to sit as he got in. He smiled at his triumph and waited to get back to Luthor Manor. After all he had to move in.

Clark looked the room over and smiled at the turnout. When you walked in you were faced with a couch, coffee table and big screen TV with the x-box hooked up. To the left was the queen sized bed and side tables with his alarm clock that housed an Ipod. His dresser was loaded full of jeans and t-shirts, the closet his more fancy clothes. To the right was the master bathroom which could have been a spa. The shower was huge and had body sprays. He looked forward to one tonight.

He was actually starting to like it here. He'd never had any living like this. He'd normally be stuck in a room with a twin bed and a closet . He'd literally lived out of his backpack at his other foster homes. He sighed and stretched out on the couch and turned on his laptop.

He password protected it and worked on creating a email account. He had a feeling when Morgan Edge, his crime boss, found out about his current situation he'd want to work something out. Over the phone would be too risky. He didn't trust Lex to not tap his phone, or a cell phone if he asked for one. The least he could do was work out an email with the code they'd been forced to memorize.

Morgan Edge was a careful man. Being in the millions of dollars like he was, his employees of the darker business were forced to learn a code to communicate. They were well paid, if the job was a success. Clark however hadn't been a part of big jobs like that. He'd mostly been muscle and hunted down the slime's that tried to sneak off with Edge's money. Any sting's he'd been a part of were small and you got paid from what was taken.

Clark hadn't thought he'd get into the gangster life, or be a criminal at all. He had just wanted to live a normal life, but his first foster home had damaged him enough that those plans were terminated. Clark wanted out of the situation and into something he was in control of. To be honest, he liked the control of having you pinned against the wall with his fist posed to break someone's face.

Once done setting up his computer, he showered and changed for bed. He was going to Smallville High in the morning and needed his rest. Metropolis had a rough high school, but no one had messed with him. Mainly since he beat up the quarterback and his goons when they tried picking on him. Now he was in a new school, bargained to try out, and it was his hometown. He could only imagine what tomorrow would be like, if anyone knew him or knew about him.

Sure thing was, Clark wasn't afraid to kick anyone's ass that dare mess with him. He set his alarm clock and rolled over onto his stomach. Within minutes he was asleep.


	6. Smallville High

-1Chapter Five-Smallville High

Clark groaned as the radio blared music from his Ipod. He rolled over and hit the snooze, not wanting to hear anymore of "All that Remains". He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got out of bed. He had an hour to get ready.

He picked out a green t-shirt and some dark, blue jeans. He dressed quickly, topping the outfit with his black boots and leather jacket. He combed out the knots from his long hair which was beginning to curl in the back and behind his ears. He liked it, gave him a rougher look.

He grabbed his backpack, Ipod, and sunglasses. He made sure he stuffed his laptop into his backpack, just in case Lex did try something. One of the servers was waiting for him outside his door.

"Morning, Mr. Kent. Lex is waiting to have breakfast with you in the dinning hall." He said.

Clark rolled his eyes and followed the help down to the dinning hall, "It's Clark, okay. No Mr. Kent stuff." Clark said. He didn't get a response from him.

Lex was sitting at the head of the table, a plate of eggs, bacon, biscuits and pancakes. He was patiently waiting for Clark who sat down at the other end of the table. It was as far away from Lex he could get at the moment.

"Good Morning." Lex said. The help rushed to Clark's side and put everything that could be eaten for breakfast in front of him. "Wasn't sure what you liked for breakfast. So I had the kitchen staff fix everything."

Clark looked down at the massive plates of food and settled for the cereal. He could eat at lunch and after school if he wanted. He dug into the cheerios and drank his orange juice.

"Well, glad to see you're hungry. You didn't join us for dinner last night. William here, told me you were busy unpacking." Lex said, eating his breakfast. "Glad to see you're making yourself at home."

Clark grunted as he took his last bite. He looked up at Lex and downed the last of his juice. "Can I go now?"

Lex swallowed and smiled, "Sure. I had the staff pull out my bikes for you to pick. They'll have the keys for you."

Clark stood and grabbed his backpack. "Bye then."

Lex smiled and set his fork down, "Have a good day. Don't forget our deal."

Clark didn't say anything in return and just followed the server back out of the dinning hall. The butler type man, named Steve, lead him down several hallways before reaching a door. "Mr. Kent, don't worry about Lex. You'll get used to him soon enough."

"Sure." Clark responded, not wanting to go into the "call me Clark".

He opened the door and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Lex had a dozen bikes to choose from. From sports, to luxury. He didn't know what to pick. His pick eventually came down to the Red and Black Honda 2007 CBR1000RR. He sat on the seat and smiled at the natural feel of the bike between his legs. It had LCD readouts, and a smooth gloss finish. He smiled and looked back over to the help. Steve sighed and tossed him the keys.

Clark started the bike and revved it. The engine roared beneath his thighs and smiled like it was Christmas. He put on his sunglasses and shifted his bag on his back. With a roar, he speed out of the garage and down the driveway.

The scenery passed by in a blur as he speed down the street. He zipped past any cars that got in his way. Within minutes he was peeling into Smallville High. Students turned to watch as he rode down the sidewalk, some even jumping out of his way. He smirked and pulled off into a parking space.

He turned off the bike and pocketed the keys. He looked up at the entrance to Smallville High. He shifted his bag so it only hung off one shoulder and walked up the sidewalk to the front entrance. Some students who had seen his grand entrance parted out of his way. He pushed open the main door and chuckled at the filled hallways. No one was in class, and the students had filled the hallways. It was still less than his high school in Metropolis. He might actually like a smaller school.

He made his way to the front office. Lex was suppose to have already enrolled him, he just had to get his locker and schedule. The clerk sitting at the desk smiled up at him when he entered.

"Morning, can I help you?" She asked

"I guess. I'm Clark Kent and I need to get my…"

"Schedule. Yes, Mr. Kent we knew you were coming." She said cutting him off and jumping up from her desk. She had a stack of papers that she shuffled through before pulling out a few. She walked up to him and handed them over.

"That, Mr. Kent is your parking decal, locker number, and schedule. Mr. Luthor had you placed in advanced classes." The clerk said.

Clark groaned and looked up his locker number, 125. He didn't see his decal number though.

"Whatever space you parked in, is yours for the year." She said.

"Thanks." Clark said looking over his schedule.

He had advanced English first, Trigonometry, Creative Writing, Advanced History. He sighed at his work load, he may be a bad guy but he did like to maintain good grades. He planned on getting far away from this life. He needed a degree for that and the only way he was getting the money for school, either by crime or good grades. Since his crime life was on hold, he needed to keep up his grades.

He left the office and hunted down his locker. He found it close to all of his classes, which were only a few doors apart on this hallway. At least he wouldn't be late to class unless he wanted to. He opened his locker and stuffed his backpack in. He only got out a notebook to take notes. He slammed the locker closed and locked it.

When he turned around, across the hall a blonde chick was staring at him. He took his glasses off and pocketed them inside his jacket. That way the blonde and the dude with her could see how pissed he looked. He didn't like it when people stared, especially at him.

He turned and went down the hall and entered his first class. The teacher greeted him with a smile. "You must be Luthor's boy." She said.

"I rather not be referred to as that, thanks." He replied, and he meant every word. Lex may be his foster parent but he wasn't his real dad. He was merely a business arrangement and nothing more.

"I'm terribly sorry. Here's your textbook, just have a seat anywhere." She said.

Clark took the book from her and headed to the back. He found a seat and plopped down in it. He left the book closed and laid his notebook on top. A few minutes later the bell rang and students piled into the room.

He cursed his luck when the same chick and guy from the hallway walked in, some other chick was with them and they sat in the row next to him. The girl he hadn't seen sat beside him. He got a good luck at her from the corner of his eye.

She was beautiful and…depressed. She wore her dark brown locks past her shoulders. Her clothing hugged her curves in the perfect way. If she had been smiling, she would have taken his breath away. Her friends were laughing and she attempted to laugh with them.

Being the master of fake laughter he knew she wasn't being real. Why was a pretty girl like her so down in the dumps? It wasn't his place to ask, after all he was going to be the school bully. He didn't need to be concerned for some chick he hadn't met on the first day of school.

"Good Morning class. Say here when I call your name, please." Mrs. Applebomb announced to the roaring class. He waited patiently for his name to be called. Hopefully he wasn't on the roster as Clark Luthor, then he would have to puke all over his useless English book.

"Clark Kent?" She called out.

He sighed in relief and raised his hand. When the class all turned to look at him he slowly lowered it. He got the feeling they all knew more about him, then he knew about them. Did they know about his parents. It had been in the news, after all his parents had been killed when a big rig ran over their truck and them inside. Or did they know about his current living situation. The blonde next to him gasped in surprise, he assumed when she heard his name. He didn't look at anyone and just stared out the window he was close to.

"Lana Lang?" The teacher called out.

The troubled girl next to him raised her hand. So she was Lana Lang. It was a pretty name for a pretty girl. Who was he kidding, she was beautiful. He was confused by his interest but he really just wanted to strike up a conversation with the girl. He pushed the thought away quickly, he had to stick to the plan and she wasn't a part of it.

"Pete Ross?" Mrs. Applebomb called out.

The dude that was with the blonde raised his hand. Clark quickly looked him over. He played football, not that his letterman jacket gave that away. He didn't look to be big enough though. Clark wondered if he was quarterback, if so he was going to have to put him in his place when he tried out.

"Chloe Sullivan?" Clark was shocked when it was the blonde who responded.

He didn't look over at her, but merely watched from the corner of his eye. It may have been seven years but he still remembered her and her cousin Lois. Lois used to watch him and Chloe when his parents left the farm. No wonder she'd stared at him, she must have recognized him. He almost felt bad for not recognizing her too but he really didn't care.

He didn't want anything to do with her right now. So when she looked over at him to see if he had a reaction to her name being called, he stared out the window.


	7. The Real Kent?

-1Chapter Six-The Real Kent?

Clark jumped up from his desk and dashed for the door when the bell rang. He really wanted to get away from the pressing stares that Chloe was sending his way. He didn't want to deal with her or anyone else for that matter. He heard Chloe call his name as he ducked out of the classroom and down the hall to his locker. He knew she'd be close on his tail, so he quickly opened his locker and tossed his English book inside. He didn't even bother locking it back as he slammed it shut.

He saw the blonde brush her way through the hallway traffic as he darted down the hall and around the corner. Perhaps she hadn't spotted his quick escape. Just to be on the safe side, he ducked into the men's bathroom. When enough time passed to use it as an excuse, he left the restroom and jogged down the hall into his next class before the late bell. The teacher motioned him over with a wave of his hand. Clark held his notebook loose in his hand and casually walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Are you Clark?" He asked looking down at his roster. Clark nodded and looked over the room. He almost cussed out loud when he noticed the same trio sitting in the middle of the room. "Here's your textbook. Take a seat."

Clark took the book and took a seat close to the front and the door. The tweed jacket dressed teacher stood from his desk and went to the board. "Open your books to page one hundred and thirty seven and we'll work through the first twenty problems."

Clark opened his book and his notebook. He leaned back in his chair and thought about what he was going to do. If Chloe was anything like he remembered, then she wasn't going to give up on talking to him. He really didn't want to deal with anything from his past, yet here he was in Smallville. Even better in Smallville High with his childhood friend. The class passed by quickly, mainly because Clark had completely spaced out.

When the bell rang and jolted him out of his thoughts, he darted for the door. Chloe however was right on his tail.

"Clark!!" Chloe yelled. Pete and Lana joined her side in the middle of the hallway. Clark couldn't just run away without making it obvious that he was trying to avoid her. With nothing else he could do, he turned around.

"What do you want Chloe?" Clark asked pouring as much hatred into his voice. She looked confused by his remark.

"Why did you act like you didn't remember me?" She asked.

"What did you want me to say? Oh Chloe, how I've missed my pathetic dumb blonde best friend forever." Clark said mocking her by speaking in a lovesick puppy voice. Chloe pulled back in shock at his hurtful words.

"Clark? What happened to you?" She asked. The Clark she knew would have never treated her like this.

"It's been seven years, Chloe. If you want to know what happened, do some research." He practically yelled at her. He shook his head and turned back around, going to his locker.

He yanked his locker door open and tossed his lame math book inside. He didn't bother locking it as he slammed it shut and headed on to his next class.

Pete wrapped his arms around Chloe's shoulders and noticed the start of tears in her eyes. That Clark guy was a real jerk. He had obviously meant a lot to Chloe and he was curious to know what happened to the dude. Chloe wasn't one to pick bad people to hang around with.

"Don't worry about him." Pete said.

"Pete, he was my best friend. We grew up together." Chloe said. She tried to fight off the emotion in her voice but she failed. Whoever just heard her knew she was in pain.

"Then maybe you should find out what happened. If this isn't the Clark you knew, then something had to have changed him." Pete said.

Chloe smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. Before Lana or Pete could say anything else she was around the corner and on her way to the Torch for some computer cracking. Pete shrugged to Lana who smiled and walked to her locker. Pete went the other way, he had to talk to the coach.

Clark sighed when he was in his next class and the warning bell rung. He was hoping he didn't have Chloe in here either. He felt bad for what he said and he didn't know where it had come from. He and Chloe had been really good friends and Lois had always been there too. Except when she hadn't and that's where the problem with Clark was.

After his first foster parents, Lois had promised she was going to find a way to take him in. At least get him out of that horrid house. Instead he'd gotten shipped off to anther hell. He was taking it out on Chloe instead of the real person he held the anger for. He rubbed his forehead and looked up at the warning bell. Lana walked in and sat a few seats in front of Clark. When Chloe and Pete weren't close behind, Clark sighed in relief.

The last bell rung and Clark happily got out of his desk and left for the day. He did have homework which he took with him. Didn't mean he was going to do it right away, but that he would eventually tonight. He felt like a drink.

He went to the local café, The Talon and found a quiet and dark seat in the back. A waitress came up and took his order. When she brought him his drink he noticed the tiresome trio walk in. Lana walked behind the counter and pulled on an apron. Chloe and Pete took a seat at the counter. Clark held his head down and sipped his drink. He could hear what they were saying but when his name was mentioned, he focused in on it.

"What did you find out on Clark?" Pete asked. Lana moved around the counter making them some coffee on the house.

"Nothing good. I don't blame Clark for being the way he is. His first foster father was thrown in jail for child abuse, against Clark. His second foster father lost his job and couldn't feed his family. Clark was found on the street, skin and bones. He was then shipped off to Metropolis where he dealt with abuse again. Clark couldn't get into a good home for the life of him." Chloe said.

Pete frowned and sipped his coffee. "Then why is he back and who is he living with?"

"That is the million dollar question. Last thing I could find about Clark was that he was in court before he came here. Nothing else was said about what he did or who he is now living with." Chloe said downing a good portion of her coffee.


	8. Dinner Party

-1Chapter Seven- Dinner Party

Clark sat in his room staring down at his homework. The numbers mocked him against the page of his notebook as he tapped the end of his pencil against his forehead. His mind was nowhere near the thought of his math homework, but rather to the scene at the Talon earlier.

The trio knew his darkest secrets. The truth to his real scars, and those hidden inside. He felt naked, violated that the information was there to be found by anyone, even a curious blonde. What was he going to do now? Could he still brush her and her friends off? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in." Clark called. He could use the distraction from his thoughts, even if it was Lex.

"Sorry to bother you, sir. Mr. Luthor has requested your presence at his dinner party. He asks that you dress appropriately." Steve said, leaning in through the doorway. Clark nodded and Steve closed the door as he left.

Clark stood and shuffled over to his closet in search of something nice to wear. Lex just wanted to show off his new business arrangement and brag about his 'holiness'. Clark picked a suit and changed quickly, even fixing his hair from the wind on the ride home.

Clark made his way to the dining hall by following the noises. The hall was full of people waiting to be seated for dinner. Clark searched for Lex among the vast crowd of suits and elegant dresses. He excused himself through the crowd and joined Lex's side.

"You called for me?" He asked.

Lex smiled approvingly at him. He was obviously playing the part of his well behaved foster son well.

"Ah yes, Clark. I wanted you to join us for dinner this evening. Everyone keeps asking to meet my wonderful son." Lex said.

Clark smiled and turned to the group of men that Lex had been talking to. He held his hand out and shook with the gentleman. When he shook his wife's hand, he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it gently. She blushed at his actions.

"Well mannered son you have there Lex." The older fellow said.

"Thank you Mayor Williams. Wait until you meet my lovely girlfriend." Lex said.

Clark reached out and grabbed a drink from the passing server and took a sip. Lex said he had a girlfriend. He couldn't possibly imagine who would be with that monster.

"Excuse me. Must have gone down the wrong way." Clark said when a group of fellows looked over at him. They nodded and turned back to their conversation.

Clark sighed and walked around the room. He should have known that he would be put through something like this. Of course he could put up with a few dinner parties and other annoying things involved with Lex as long as he didn't beat him. The situation over all was better than other's he'd been in.

Lex tapped on his glass and drew everyone's attention. "If everyone will please take a seat, dinner will be served."

The hall's noise level grew as everyone made their way to the table. Clark noticed Lex motioning him over. He had a long dark haired woman beside him, but her back was toward him. That must have been his girlfriend.

Clark made his way over to the table and sat to Lex's left side. When he looked up to smile at Lex's girlfriend, who had sat to Lex's right and directly in front of Clark, he stared in shock. It was none other than Lana Lang. What was someone like her doing with him? Lex stood at the head of the table and everyone got quiet.

"I would just like to say thank you for coming out tonight to celebrate the expansion of my family. Those of you who have yet to meet him, I'm proud to introduce my foster son,

Clark Kent." Lex said motioning for Clark to stand.

Lana choked on her water that she was sipping as Clark stood up and smiled slightly to the group of people who were clapping. Clark had no idea that this dinner was for him, but he'd suddenly lost his appetite. Clark sat back down and watched as Lex reached over and took Lana's hand in his.

His stomach turned at the show of public affection and he turned to watch as the waiters brought out the food. They set a helping plate of roast duck in front of him. He just couldn't bring himself to eat. He picked at his food, after taking a bite. Lex looked at him and didn't say anything when he noticed he wasn't really eating.

So much for caring, Clark dropped his fork on his plate and leaned over to Lex.

"I'm not feeling all that well, and I still have homework. May I be excused?" He asked being as polite as he could in front of his guest.

Lex nodded and Clark stood from the table, dropping his napkin on his plate. He hadn't lied, he really didn't feel good. Not after watching Lex stare at Lana like she was a prize to be won. Lana was beautiful, he'd agree with you in a heartbeat, but the look she sent

Lex's way was far from beautiful.

Clark slammed his door shut and turned on his stereo full blast. He changed out of his suit into a pair of sweats. He needed to get his blood pumping and get his mind off the entire situation. Beside's he needed to start training for football.

It was half an hour later of doing push ups and sit ups when he finally heard the knock at the door. He assumed it was a sever sent to check on him so he stood and went to his bedroom door, turning down his stereo by remote.

When he opened the door, it wasn't Steve who greeted him or even a helper at all. Lana stood there looking up at him from his doorway.

"Hi." She said.

He shook his head more to clear his thoughts. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I don't like his dinner parties either." She replied not answering his question.

With a sigh he held open his door and let her in. She looked around the room, not really shocked by what she saw. She must have been used to expensive toys and gifts since she was dating Mr. Money in the Banks.

"What do you want?" Clark asked again.

"Nice room." She said, ignoring him.

"Thanks, I tried to put a dent into Lex's pocket book." Clark said. Maybe if he didn't ask she would answer him.

"That's really hard to do." Lana said.

She looked over at him, then up and down his sweat covered body. Clark acted like he didn't notice, but the look on her face was burned into his memory. It was emotional and lustful. He'd gotten looks like that before, from the girls in bars. He would never had imagined it from Lana Lang.

"I just wanted to talk. Chloe found out and told Pete and I earlier today." Lana said finally answering his question.

"So I've heard. Don't tell anyone." Clark said as he plopped down on his couch and looked over his pile of homework.

"Don't worry, I'm good with secrets." Lana said.

"How so?" Clark asked.

How would a girl like her be good with secrets? She seemed like the type no one lied to simply because they couldn't focus enough while talking with her to form a lie.

"My entire life is a lie." She replied looking away from his stare.

Clark furrowed his brows in confusion, hoping she would elaborate on what she'd said.

"What did Lex offer you, if you act like his goodie two-shoe kid?" She asked turning back to him. Clark smirked at her played cards. The real reason she was in his room, to find out what had bribed his soul.

"What did Lex offer you to stay his goodie two-shoe girlfriend?" Clark asked throwing the question back at her.

He really thought she was with him just because but when she looked pissed and turned away from him he thought differently. She stormed out of his room and slammed the door behind her. He'd obviously pushed a touchy button.


	9. Coach Teague

-1Chapter Eight- Coach Teague

Clark woke the next morning and followed his routine. Today was a simple red t-shirt, black jeans, his boots and his leather jacket. He combed his hair and grabbed his sunglasses. He didn't bother going to breakfast, he'd rather have something from the vending machine at school. He grabbed his bag and headed for the garage. Lex was waiting for him in the garage.

"Morning Clark." Clark had barely gotten into the room when Lex greeted him. He rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Morning." He said climbing onto his bike.

"I just had a question for you." Lex said coming to stand next to Clark. He just looked over at Lex and waited to hear his question. No way it would have something to do with his girlfriend, Lana. "I need you to let me know what Lana does in school. There will be a reward with any information I find interesting." Lex said.

"Sounds more like an order than a question." Clark replied starting the bike.

"Yes, well I rarely ask. After all I had you placed in all of her classes. Just keep an eye on her, even after school." Lex said.

He handed Clark a envelope and walked back into the house. Clark opened the flap and pulled out the wad of one hundred dollar bills. He must have earned an allowance cause it was a serious amount of cash. He pocketed the money and revved the engine. With a squeal of rubber on concrete, Clark sped out of the garage and down the driveway. He followed the same path to school, speeding by cars and trucks that got in his way. He tightly turned into the parking lot and came to a sharp stop in his parking spot.

He didn't see the trio anywhere as he jumped off his bike. He shifted his backpack and walked through the front doors. He went to his locker and dumped his backpack inside and grabbed his first class materials. He slammed his locker shut and locked it. He walked down the hallway and saw Chloe talking to Pete, Lana wasn't with them. He stopped and looked down. He knew he should apologize, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was truly mad at Lois, but he didn't need himself seen with Chloe and Pete actually getting along. Someone was coming to help him out and that would only get in the way.

He'd received an email for Mr. Edge himself. Clark was his most valuable asset at the moment. If Clark could somehow find his way into Luthorcorp he could get away with the blueprints and security codes. Edge and his men could get in and take what they wanted.

All Clark had to do was stay on Lex's good side and keep away from others who may alert Lex to the betrayal. Also, his friend coming from Metropolis wasn't going to like Chloe or Pete, not even Lana. If Clark didn't hang out with or be nice to them, then Max wouldn't have a problem.

He sighed and made his way past Chloe and Pete into the classroom. Chloe looked up at him but he didn't even acknowledge her existence. Pete wrapped his arms around her shoulders when she tensed from the cold shoulder. Clark had been her best friend and now he was someone she didn't even recognize. Somehow, someway, she was getting her Clark back.

The day passed without any real troubles. Chloe and Pete sat relatively close to Clark during the classes they had together but Lana had tried to put as much distance between themselves. For some odd reason that bothered Clark. He didn't like that Lana was trying to stay away from him, and that she was obviously hurt by what had transpired between the two of them last night. What could possibly have hurt her so much by his question? She was with Lex because she cared for him, right?

Clark dropped his stuff into his backpack and made his way to the coach's office. Lex had called yesterday and let the coach know he was stopping by today. Clark wasn't going to be able to get out of having practice. Without hesitating he knocked on the door and let himself in. The coach was leaning against the desk with his arms folded across his chest. He was talking to someone when Clark entered. He stood and turned to him holding his hand out.

"Must be Clark." He said.

Clark nodded and took his hand and shook it firmly. "I was hoping I could tryout." Clark said.

The other person in the room turned to look at him, her expression surprised. Clark saw her out of the corner of his eye and wondered why Lana was in the coach's office.

"Sure, you look big enough." The blonde said. He wasn't as big as Clark but he had the 'football frame' so to say. "What position?" He asked.

"Quarterback, I have two years experience." Clark said, "Coach…"

"Teague, actually Assistant Coach Teague. I'm in charge until the Coach gets back from his leave of absence." Coach Teague said. "Glad to have you with us. Tryouts are tomorrow after school. Don't be late."

Clark nodded and turned to Lana. He wanted to say something but instead closed his mouth and left the office. He cracked the door behind him and stayed to listen.

"Sorry about that Lana, what was I saying?" Coach Teague asked.

"Something about legal matters." Lana said. Clark leaned close and tuned out the noise in the hallway.

"Right, this matter with Lex is tricky but my lawyers are working on it. However, Lex can afford better and easily get himself out of trouble by throwing around money. This is going to be a hard fight, especially if you want to get the Talon from Lex." The Coach said.

Clark pulled back went on down the hallway. Lana was with Lex because of the Talon. She did seem to be the manager of the place when he'd been in there yesterday. Was that the bribe between her and Lex. Of course knowing Lex for the short time that he did, the man was likely to offer anything for whatever he wanted and who wouldn't want Lana Lang?

Clark sighed in frustration as he walked down the hallway to the parking lot. He understood where Lana was at. The Talon must mean a lot to her if she was willing to be with a creep like Lex Luthor. Now she was looking for a way out without losing her investment. Perhaps he could help, with a little help of his own. He had an email to write.


	10. Max

-1Chapter Nine-Max

Clark sat in his room finishing his homework. He was waiting to hear back from Mr. Edge but he also knew that Max would be in soon as well. However he didn't think he'd see Max till tomorrow. He tapped his pencil nervously, he was anxious to see what Mr. Edge had to say. He'd asked if he knew a way to get Lex to open up a deal worth his while.

Clark didn't have anything to offer, but Mr. Edge did. If he would help him, he was his muscle man from now on. At least he had something to offer Mr. Edge for help.

He couldn't figure out why he was going through this for some girl he didn't even know.

It was just something about her that made him want to take a bullet for her, jump off a bridge, just take care of anything for her. He had the desire to protect her, but why? His laptop beeped and Clark threw down his pencil. He hastily clicked away on his keyboard, getting into his email. Sure enough it was Mr. Edge a.k.a. pocketcash101.

Kal,

It's a pleasure to know you have a weakness like all other men before you. I accept your trade, my boy. Tell Mr. Luthor you've found out through an old connection of a scam against his father. He'll get in contact with me. The bargain for your girls place must be done by you somewhere. Good luck, and I'll be in touch.

Pocketcash.

Clark logged off and closed his laptop. He'd have to wait for Max to get in town. Lex would want to know his source and if he lied, Lex would pull out of the deal. He sat back in his couch and eventually finished the last of his homework. Nothing left to do for the rest of the night, Clark went to bed.

The next morning he was up and out of bed early. He wanted out of the house before Lex could find him. Clark would have plenty of time to talk with Lex after football practice. Today, instead of his backpack, he had his duffel with his practice clothes. He made his way quickly through the house and to the garage without getting lost. It was no easy task, leaving him to sigh in relief when he reached the garage with no sign of Lex or his servers.

He jumped onto the back of his bike and started it up. The engine hummed to life between his thighs, with a quick rev he peeled out of the driveway and on his way to Smallville High.

Clark pulled into his parking spot, next to a new BMW. Clark turned his bike off and checked out the car. For the past few days, the space had been empty. The silver, two door, luxury sport's car filled it's slot. Clark walked around and smiled when he read the tag, "Max". He jogged up the steps and through the front doors. He stopped by his locker and nodded to the lad leaning against the neighboring locker.

"Morning Kal." He said as Clark pulled open his locker and stuffed his bags inside.

"Max." Clark replied pulling out his book. "It's Clark here."

Max nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "I take it Edge was in touch?" He asked.

Clark nodded, "Got your classes?"

Max rolled his eyes and looked down the hallway. "Who's the blonde?" He asked. Clark looked over to see that he was referring to Chloe.

"No one. Look I've got tryouts after school. Where do you want to meet?" Clark asked shutting his locker door.

"I saw this great coffee place on my way in." Max said pulling some of his long hair behind his pierced ears. Clark nodded not wanting to say anymore and clapped Max's shoulder as he passed. Max watched Clark go into a class room a few doors down, the blonde and her boyfriend followed. If they were friends with Kal, it was indeed a sad and pathetic world.

Clark didn't interact with anyone else for the rest of the day. So when the last bell rang he was ready for some tackling. He loved the aggression of football, and the way it helped him relax. Coach Teague waited for the guys on the field. They jogged out, all dressed in their practice gear. They warmed up and were later divided into groups. Clark and Pete were challenging each other for quarterback. Pete went first and Clark played defense. It wasn't long till they were switched out.

Clark held his hand's out, waiting for the ball. "One, Bravo, Set, Hike, Hike, Hike." Clark called.

The ball landed in his hands and he sprinted back a few feet looking for an open player. None were in range of his pass. So instead he tore past a guy running for him and broke down the field. He was able to make it 35 yards before tackled and piled on top of.

"Break it up." Coach Teague shouted. The guys pulled themselves off of Clark who was still clutching the ball. The coach looked shocked when Clark just stood back up and tossed the ball to a team mate. His decision was made. "Good game. Shower down and the results will be posted tomorrow." Coach Teague said.

Clark entered the Talon after parking behind the shiny BMW. His hair was still wet, and his shoulder was sore. He found Max at a back table and joined him. The waitress came and took his order. Clark wanted a Latte and a pastry.

"How was football?" Max asked. He was laid back in his chair. His black jean jacket was slung across the back of his chair and the top button of his silk shirt was undone.

"It went well. Lex will be glad to hear that." Clark said watching as the waitress gave Lana the order. Chloe and Pete were at the counter sipping at their drinks. Pete had stormed out of there when the coach dismissed them after seeing only one play done by Clark.

"Trying to please daddy dearest?" Max mocked in a boyish voice.

Clark glared at him and folded his arms across his chest. "Look, I don't like this okay. Once this is all over we can get back to the good life in Metropolis." Clark said.

The waitress laid a cup and plate down in front of him. Clark studied Max who sipped his drink. Max was the poker player in the group. He could always keep a straight face and have nothing in his hand.

"Don't worry Clark. Edge has quiet the deal for Lex. You'll be out of here in no time." Max said.

It was confirmed. Clark downed his pastry and his coffee. He had to get back to the Manor to work this deal out with Lex.

"You coming?" Clark asked.

Max stood from the table, "No, but I'll be around."

He dropped a twenty on the table to cover their drinks. Clark stood as well and laid a few ones down for tip. He managed to take a peek over to Lana before making his way to the exit. She was talking to Chloe but had looked over to him when he'd stood. He didn't see anger in her eyes.

Lex was sitting behind his desk when Clark barged in. Clark went straight for the bar and poured himself something to drink.

"Hello to you too." Lex said leaning back in his chair. Clark smiled from his glass after taking a sip.

"I have news." Clark said. Lex's eyebrows shot up.

"Then I take it tryouts went well?" Lex asked. Clark nodded his head and took another sip.

"I also came by with some news from an old friend." Clark went on. It was time to bargain.

"A friend from Metropolis I presume?" Lex asked. His facial expression revealed he was concerned about the interaction but curious about what had been said.

"A good friend." Clark replied.

"Really? What did he have to tell you?" Lex asked.

"Quite the information. Information I'm willing to share for a price." Clark said taking another sip.

Lex smirked, "Name it." He said. If Clark was willing to bargain it had to do with his father and he was willing to pay whatever the lad desired to get that information.

"I want to be the owner of the Talon. All rights signed over to me." Clark said. Lex furrowed his brows in confusion and thought. What did Clark want with the Talon?

"Why?" He asked. He'd offer the boy anything and if he backed down now he wouldn't know what Clark did. But was it worth the only blackmail he had over Lana for the chance to take down his father.

"Why not? The place is full with chicks. Beside's I could use the insurance incase something were to happen and I'm stuck here. I need some way to pay my own bills." Clark said smirking after downing the rest of his drink.

"Alright, you have a deal. The papers will be in your hands by tomorrow." Lex said. He leaned over to his phone and dialed the number for his lawyer. Clark listened to their conversation over the speaker phone. Clark was sure he would have the Talon by tomorrow night, however he didn't need to risk revealing all his cards and have Lex cancel his orders.

"I can only tell you what I know." Clark said setting the glass down. "Edge is after your father."

That was all he said. Clark was meant to tell him how to get in touch, but that would give away all his edge. Instead he smiled and buried his hands in his pocket.

"When I see the papers and know for sure that it's fact, I'll somehow learn how you can get in touch with Mr. Edge himself."

Clark smiled and turned. Lex let out a breath and folded his hands together while watching Clark leave his study. He believed the boy when he said he'd tell him the rest. Truth was, this was a fair trade. Mr. Edge was known for his takedown of large corporations, specially from the inside. That was how he earned his riches and knows where to send his goons like Clark for stings.

He wouldn't back out on his deal with Clark. In fact, he was glad that was what the boy wanted. He was going to win Lana back over the old fashion way, seeing that the Talon was a waste of his money and time. Let Clark have it, the idiot boy didn't know what he was getting himself into. 


	11. Deal with the Devil

-1Chapter Ten-Deal with the Devil

Clark woke again, early like everyday before. The only difference was today was Friday. Tomorrow he could sleep in all he wanted and that was something Clark was grateful for. He rolled over and slammed his fist down on his alarm clock. He sighed as the annoying beeping came to an end.

He swung his feet out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. With a yawn he got up and shuffled over to his dresser. He picked out a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and his leather jacket. He dressed slower than normally, but he really didn't have to be early to school.

Max was meeting him after Clark talked with Lex today after school. Once the paperwork was in his hands he was going with Max to an attorney that Mr. Edge had in town. Once everything was verified then everything was in the clear for stage two. He made his way to the dinning hall for breakfast. Lex was already there and dressed in a fine suit. Clark had a bowl of cereal where he sat to eat. He took a seat and picked up his spoon.

"Morning." Lex said.

"Morning." Clark replied before stuffing his mouth with a spoon full of cereal.

"You'll be pleased to hear that I have the paperwork ready to sign. My attorney will be here when you get back from school." Lex said, cutting his pancakes.

"I'll be here." Clark said stuffing more of his honey nut cheerios into his mouth.

They finished eating in silence. Lex leaned back in his chair when Clark dropped his spoon into his bowl and stood. They just looked at each other, not needing to say anything. Lex understood that Clark was intimidated and wouldn't talk until he had proof it was as he wanted. Clark knew that Lex was one to double cross and wasn't going to feel guilty about it.

Clark picked up his backpack and left the dinning hall. He moved casually to the garage to get his bike and be on his way. He peeked into a few bedrooms but didn't find any evidence they were occupied. He did find one room that looked worthy of investigating. It was a library with a filing system on one wall. He could only imagine what was locked inside.

Clark entered the garage and found his bike where he'd left it. He shifted his backpack and straddled the seat. With a roar his bike came to life and vibrated comfortingly between his thighs. With a squeel of rubber he was out of the garage and down the driveway.

Clark parked next to Max's shiney car and turned his bike off. He saw Chloe get out of a red beetle and Pete get out as well. What a wonderful boyfriend to have the girlfriend drive him around. He got off his bike and made his way up to the front doors.

He noticed Pete and Chloe come in a few feet behind him. Pete took off to the Coach's office and Chloe joined Lana who was at her locker. Clark spun in his lock combination and pulled it off when it clicked open. He put his backpack inside and got the book he would need. Max came up beside him and leaned against the wall.

"I talked to him, he'll have the lawyer meet you at that coffee shop."

"Good morning to you too." Clark said smiling over at him. He closed his locker door shut and put the lock back on.

"Yea, yea." Max replied.

Clark was slammed into the locker with force. Max sprung from the wall and pulled the guy off him. When Clark realized what was going on, he focused in on the punk who pushed him. Pete struggled against Max's strong arms.

"Who do you think you are? Strutting into town acting bad ass cause daddy dearest bathes in money. Some of us have to get by on what we can. Football was my thing." Pete yelled trying to get away from Max.

"I take it you didn't make quarterback." Clark said folding his arms across his chest. Pete struggled harder against Max. Clark stepped forward and glared down at Pete. "Sorry about your loss, but I suggest you never touch me again."

"What are you going to do? Tell daddy and have him fire my daddy?" Pete asked mocking him.

Max let go of Pete and stepped aside as Clark stepped closer driving Pete into the lockers.

"I'll push back." Clark said raising his fist. Before he could swing Chloe stepped in-between them.

"No need to get violent. Pete will cool down, " Chloe said sending a look back at him. "Congratulations for making the team."

Clark put his fist down and looked over at Max. Max shrugged and rolled his eyes. What were they to do, hit a girl. They were more gentlemanly than that. Clark backed up and joined Max. Without a word they turned and headed to class.

The final bell rang and Clark sprang from his chair. He had to get to the Luthor Manor as fast as he could. He ran through the halls and burst through the doors. He jumped the curb and dashed to his bike. Max was hot on his heels as Clark jumped on his bike.

"Meet you at the Talon." Max called yanking open his car door.

Clark nodded revving his bike. As soon as Max's door was closed Clark pulled out and gunned it. Nearby students watched as Clark and Max burned rubber and hugged the turns in their hasty exit. Pete, Chloe, and Lana watched as the boys took off with burning rubber and squeals.

"Wonder what their hurry was?" Chloe asked.

Pete huffed, "Probably had to go tell daddy the great news."

Chloe and Lana shrugged. Chloe grabbed Pete's arm and drug him off to her car. Lana parted ways and went to her maroon jeep liberty. She had to go into work and get ready for the owner inspection in two days. Everything had to be tip-top for Lex or he might shut down the Talon. Of course he always used this as an excuse to get her to actually act like she liked him.

Clark parked his bike in the driveway and rushed inside. When he was a hallway down from the study he slowed to a fast walk. He pushed open the doors and walked inside. Lex sat behind his desk, his attorney in a seat close to Clark.

"How was school today?" Lex asked reading over some papers.

"I made the football team." Clark said folding his arms across his chest.

"Good job, my boy." Lex said standing from his chair and walking around his desk, papers in hand. "Guess we should get on to business."

Clark nodded and looked over at the suit who had his hands folded together like a priest. How lawyers thought they were mightier than thou.

"Everything is set, and I've already signed." Lex said handing him the paperwork. "All you have to do is sign as well."

Clark took the papers and looked them over. As far as he knew they were ligit. "I'll have my attorney look it over."

Lex looked shocked by his mention of an attorney. "Since when do you have an attorney?" Lex asked.

"For awhile." Clark replied, holding the papers tight in his hand in case Lex tried to pull them back.

"Alright. Have them looked over. You'll find I'm true to my word and that the Talon is yours, no strings attached." Lex said.

"We'll see." Clark said.

He turned and left the study making his way back through the halls to his bike. He placed the papers firmly in his backpack and straddled his bike. He started the bike and made a sharp u-turn in the driveway. With a roar, he was back on the road and speeding past cars and trucks.

He reached the Talon in record time, and parked his bike behind Max's car. He shifted his backpack as he walked inside the Talon. The place was busy and it took a second for Clark to find Max sitting in the back next to a suit.

Clark broke through the people and saw Lana bustling her way around the counter and to tables. They seemed so short staffed, that even Chloe was giving a hand. Clark didn't see Pete anywhere when he finally broke through the crowd to the back table. Max nodded to Clark as he sat down and rummaged through his bag for the papers.

"Everything go okay with Uncle Fester?" Max asked.

Clark looked up and smiled at Max's nickname for Lex. Not like it didn't fit the bald idiot.

"Got the paper's right here." He said holding them up. He handed them over to the attorney who immediately began to read it over.

"I talked to the boss." Max said leaning forward. Clark leaned forward too, the better to hear and the less to be overheard. "He's asking a lot from you. He's bringing in the other boy's, putting the team back together." Max said.

Lana walked up and cleared her throat, "What would you guys like?" She asked.

Clark looked up and immediately thought 'you' to her question.

"I'll have a latte, Max here will have a double espresso and …" Clark stopped, he didn't know what the suit wanted.

"I'll have a double Mocha Cappuccino." He said filling in for Clark's lack of speech.

Lana nodded, finished writing down their orders and turned back to the counter. Clark watched her walk away till Max snapped his fingers next to his ears. Clark hissed and turned back to him.

"Stay focused Kal." Max said shaking his head. Clark sighed and leaned forward again.

"What about the team?" Clark asked.

"He wants us to gather information on Lex. He's going after both Luthor's and playing everything off them both. It'll be quiet that day for the press when the shit hit's the fan." Max said.

"Sounds like a payday coming our way." Clark replied.

They talked about more relaxing subjects while sipping their coffee, as the attorney read through the paperwork. Finally, two and a half hours later, he set the paperwork back in front of Clark.

"There are no loopholes. This business transaction is legit. All that is left to be done is for you to sign." The attorney said.

Clark looked down at the papers and pulled out a pen. Within a second the paper was signed and the Talon his. Well Max's too, but only because he needed someone of age to sign next to his name.

"If you wish to changed ownership, you must wait a month to have the paperwork drawn up." The suit said finishing the last of his coffee.

"So if I said that was what I wanted to do?" Clark asked.

"I'll get started on it, put it can't be signed till you've owned the building for a month." He said.

Clark nodded. Guess he was going to learn quick about how to run a coffee shop. Max stood from the table and so did the suit.

"Wish I could stay around, but I've got to go welcome the guys and move into the house Edge bought for us." Max said.

Clark nodded and stood as well, "Tell the guys I said hello. I'll see them around, hopefully at school."

"We have to go, Edge's orders. Otherwise we wouldn't be anywhere near that piece of shit building." Max said.

Clark laughed and shook hands with the attorney. Max clapped Clark on the shoulder and followed the suit outside. Clark picked up the paperwork and stuffed it into his backpack. He tossed it onto his shoulder and picked up their empty coffee cups. He left a fifty on the table for their drinks and tip. Just to be kind, he carried the empty plates over to the counter and set them down for Lana or another employee to get. Chloe looked over at him from her Math book, her brows furrowed in confusion. Clark looked over at her, then turned and walked out of the Talon, his new business. At least it was a cool place.

Clark parked his bike in the garage of Luthor Manor and made his way back to Lex's study. Uncle Fester was behind his desk, sipping from a glass. He looked up when Clark entered.

"So was everything satisfactory?" Lex asked.

"It was." Clark replied standing at the edge of Lex's desk.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Lex said setting his glass down and turning in his chair.

"You do know that since you're not eighteen you need an adult to overlook the expenses and sign for everything." Lex said with a smirk.

"I thought of that, Lex. Don't worry about it, I have that covered." Clark said smirking.

He did, Max was nineteen and only in school under Edge's order. Max had signed while at the Talon and agreed to let Clark call all the shots. He really didn't care about the Talon, and because of that Clark wasn't worried.

Lex's smile fell, but only a fraction, "Covered all your bases, then?" He asked.

"That I did. So to finish the deal with the devil, here's the number to get in touch with Mr. Edge." Clark said tossing the piece of paper with the digits onto his desk. Clark turned to leave when Lex called out to him.

"Just so you know, the owner of the Talon must run inspection on Sunday. Tell the staff I said hello."


	12. The New Owner

-1Chapter Eleven- The new owner

Clark woke up early Sunday morning to get ready for the big inspection that Lex had spent all day yesterday preparing him for. He may have lost his only hold on Lana as far as Clark was concerned but Lex really didn't realize it. In some ways it was good for Lana but for Lex it was nothing but trouble. Clark was almost worried about what Lex would do, when his big mistake settled into his thick skull.

Clark dressed like he was going to work. Some dark dress pants and a light button down shirt, along with some shiney dress shoes. He never really dressed this nice, but seeing that today was about first impressions so to speak, he wanted to dress the par.

Lex wasn't in the dining hall when Clark went for breakfast. He had his usual bowl of cereal and a large glass of orange juice. He wasn't bothered as he finished eating in the peace and quiet. When he was finished he headed out to the garage. His bike wasn't where he'd left it, and he'd found Lex. He tossed Clark some keys and Clark reached out from reflex and caught them.

"Since you're a business man now, you need a way to get to work without messing up your firmed pressed clothes and that well combed hairdo." Lex said. Clark knew he was making fun of him and the way he wore his hair, but at least he had hair.

"Ha ha, so you're giving me a car?" Clark asked looking down at the keys.

"Yes and no. The car is for important matters and for business deals. You're bike is your's to keep and use for anything else. However, I'll have a few errands to run for you later. That's the deal." Lex said.

"Depends on the car, Lex." Clark said. Lex pointed to one on his left that was at the front of the garage and easiest to get out. It was a red and black Bugatti Veyron 16.4, one of the most expensive cars in the world.

"What about that car?" Lex asked. The way Clark ran his hand against the smooth finish, and smiled in awe at the external design, made Lex think that he won Clark over once again. Clark was impressed by the design and feel of the car but he turned back to Lex and tossed him the keys.

"I prefer my bike. If I want a car, I'll buy my own." Clark said. He found his bike against the wall and he brushed past Lex to get to it.

"I get the feeling you're a bit hostile towards me." Lex said. Clark laughed as he got on his bike.

"No Lex, I'm not hostile. I just don't want a new car. Thanks for the gift and all, but no thanks." Clark said.

With his million dollar smile, he started his bike and took off down the driveway. Lex watched him leave, proud that his foster son was wiser than he was. His father had always won him over with expensive gifts. The fact that Clark wanted to buy his own car with his own money, proved he was a better man than Lex when he was his age.

Clark parked his bike behind the Talon, where it could stay all day while he ran inspection. He hadn't gotten the keys yet. Apparently Lex couldn't find them for the moment, but Clark was going to take care of that easily. If Lex wasn't going to give them over, he was going to have the locks changed and better put in.

He walked around to the front and went in through the front door. The Talon wasn't open to the public yet, but the front door was unlocked. Clark walked in and saw the employees bustling around getting the place ready for the day's customers. Lana saw him and rushed over.

"We're not open yet." She said trying to be nice.

"I know. I suggest you leave the doors locked until your ready to open." Clark said, his hands tucked into his pocket as he looked around.

"Excuse me?" Lana asked shocked at him. "Who do you think you are?" Lana asked folding her arms across her chest. "No wait, let me guess. Lex sent you to do the inspection today hoping to get my guard down."

Clark chuckled and ran his finger across a table to check if it was dusty. "No, he didn't send me. The new owner did." Clark said looking over at her.

To say she was surprised was an understatement. "What do you mean new owner?" Lana asked.

"Just that, Lex is no longer the owner of the Talon." Clark said waving to the employees who had stopped to see what the commotion was about.

"What would convince Lex to sell the Talon?" Lana asked, complete shock evident on her face. Clark was amused by her reaction.

"He didn't sell it persay, but merely made a business agreement that suited his best interest." Clark said looking down into her hazel eyes.

Lana pulled back a little, still not getting what he was saying. Lex found something else worth more to him than her and the Talon. That meant she was free from his blackmail.

He had nothing on her to keep her in the relationship anymore.

Clark had never seen anyone smile so bright or so pure. She seemed different when the news settled in. She was less small, so to say. She looked like all the bad things in her life just vanished. Clark was glad that he could give her that kind of peace, even if it was at the expense of his soul.

"Now, do you think you could show me what everything does. I'd really hate to fail my quiz when I get back." Clark said.

Lana nodded and simply beamed up at him. She didn't know who the new owner was, but as long as it wasn't Lex she was happier than kid on their birthday.

"Do you know who the owner is?" Lana asked leading him to the back of the counter.

"I do, were really close." Clark said.

Lana led him over to the equipment, "So that's why they sent you over?" She asked again.

"Something like that." Clark said, watching as she explained how they made the coffee and what went into it.

Clark sat in the back at one of the tables while sipping on a latte, waiting for the last customers to leave. They were ready to close as soon as these locals decided they were ready to go home. Clark was almost tempted to kick them out, seeing that he was really tired. However they were usual customers and the Talon was known for its friendly service.

Clark fought off a yawn as they finally left. How Lana and the others could stand working all day with no break was a mystery to him. Lana closed and locked the doors when the last person left. She began picking up plates and bringing them to the front to get washed. She chuckled as she watched Clark fight off another yawn. He finished off his latte and stood. He went around gathering empty cups and plates to help clean up.

"You're actually helping clean up?" Lana asked.

"Yea why?" Clark asked looking over at her while he placed the dirty plates next to the others that needed cleaned.

"Lex never helped out." Lana said.

"Well I'm not Lex." Clark replied leaning over the counter to get a wash cloth.

Lana smiled and looked down at her hands. Clark had totally just flirted and didn't realize it, but it was the truth to tell. He was nothing like Lex and he was going to prove it. Clark went over to the tables and began to wipe them down. Lana watched him work and decided between the two of them they could get the store closed down. She let Amanda go early and went to wash the dishes. Clark had all the tables wiped down and the chairs on top when he went to get the mop. He watched as Lana washed the dishes in the counter.

Clark went to the second sink, next to the one she was working in. He filled it with hot water and got the soap so he could wash the floor. Clark worked quietly before he smirked. Lana was looking down in the sink, her arms covered in soap. Clark splashed some water on her from his sink.

She squealed and pulled her shoulders up in surprise. She looked over at Clark who acted like he didn't know what happened. She splashed him back. Clark looked over and acted upset and appalled by her splashing him with dirty dish water. She shrugged and smiled back at him. He grinned and scooped up a handful of water and tossed it onto her. She closed her eyes, with her hands up in defense. Clark broke out into laughter and she opened her eyes.

She splashed him with as much water as she could. Clark huffed and splashed back.

They fought until the sinks were empty and they were covered in water and soap. They laughed until they couldn't breath. When they finally sobered up, Lana tried reaching for some towels when she slipped on the water covered floor. Clark reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into his chest. She gasped and looked up at him their eyes connecting. A shiver went up his spine as he looked into her hazel eyes. He was amazed by how she simply fit into his arms. She coughed and straightened herself from his arms.

"Thanks." She said reaching for the towels again.

She handed him one and he dried himself off the best he could. There was only the floors left to clean, so Clark got the mop and began to wipe up the floors. Lana put the dishes away once she dried herself off. Clark finished quickly and hung the mop back up.

"Need me to do anything else?" He asked looking around the Talon to see what could possibly be done.

"No, in fact you didn't need to help clean up." Lana said, avoiding his gaze.

"If I'm here, I'll help." Clark said. He saw the smile from the corner of her lips. A beautiful sight to see, when she was relaxed enough to share it. "In fact, the new owner is going to fix some things around here." Clark said.

Lana did look up at him then, "He's going to change the Talon?" She asked.

Clark shook his head, "No, he likes it just the way it is. However I noticed some leaky faucets and some wobbly tables. It just needs some repairs that Lex obviously didn't feel like fixing." Clark said.

"Lex was only interested in using the Talon to keep me as his pet. This place was nothing to him, not even a good business investment." Lana said.

Clark could hear the resentment in her voice. Lex had just been using the Talon to keep her in the relationship. Now that Clark owned it, he could only wonder what the bald fellow had up his sleeve.

"You don't have to worry about that now. This place is going to get fixed up and it'll be blackmail free." Clark said.

"How can you be sure?" Lana asked.

"I promise you, no strings attached to this arrangement. Lex won't bother you again if you don't want him to." Clark said, promising his very soul to keep that the truth. Lana Lang was free from Lex Luthor as long as he breathed.


	13. New Locks

-1Chapter Twelve-New locks

Clark went to school like he normally did, only this morning Lex was nowhere to be found in the Manor. When he'd asked Steve, he was told that Mr. Luthor had gone out on business. Clark could only imagine what business deal he was out to devour with his evil ways, but as long as Lana was being left alone he didn't have a problem.

Clark opened his locker door and stuffed his duffel bag inside. Practice was starting tomorrow and knowing himself he'd forget to bring his gear. So he brought it today to stuff in his locker for tomorrow.

"Kal!!" Clark spun at the call.

He saw Max and the others walking down the hallway, casually pushing aside students who were in there way. Clark smiled and brushed knuckles with Rex, the bigger of the two. The two of them went way back to their rookie gangster days. Rex and himself had always trained together. If they got into a fight they ended in a tie. Almost always at least.

Clark greet Max, Sam, and Will the same way he greeted Rex. With a smile and busting of knuckle against knuckle. They gained a few watchers as they carried on rather loudly in the hallway. Never-the-less Clark was glad to see his old buddies.

"You guys settled in?" Clark asked as they stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Yea, its this old farm off in the middle of nowhere. Pretty spacious actually." Sam said.

Clark nodded, "You'll have to show it to me sometime."

"As if the Manor isn't big enough for you and your ego." Will said. They all laughed but were cut off when the bell rang for first period.

"I've got to go." Clark said.

"Whoa, Kal actually going to class?" Sam asked completely shocked.

"I have to. I could get kicked off the team if I play hooky too much." Clark said.

The guys shrugged and Max waved them off down the hallway. Clark laughed and headed into class. He took his normal seat in the back of the class room, Chloe and Pete only a few seats in front of him.

A second before the last bell, Lana came running in. She was completely out of breath as she took her seat next to Chloe. Clark leaned forward to hear what they were saying.

"Lana, what's wrong?" Chloe asked. It was a good question and Clark wanted to know the answer.

Lana leaned closer, "I woke up this morning and Lex was in my living room with a dozen roses."

Clark leaned back in his chair. He didn't have to hear anymore. That was Lex's business appointment this morning. Clark couldn't help but be pissed. He tapped his pencil against his book and waited anxiously for class to come to an end so he could put an end to Lex greeting Lana while she was still in her pajama's.

When the bell finally did ring, Clark was out of the classroom so fast no one was in the hallway. He didn't even bother to sign out as he left the school building and made his way to his bike. If he got there fast enough he might find Lex still floating around.

When he reached the Talon, it was already full of customers. He parked his bike in the back and carried in his bag of supplies. He might as well fix up everything while he was at it. He walked in and was pleased to notice Amanda working.

"Good morning, Mr. Kent." Amanda greeted him as he walked up to the counter setting the large bag down.

"Morning Amanda. I was wondering if you'd mind if I did some fixing up?" Clark asked.

"Not at all." Amanda said. "Want anything to drink?" She asked.

"Maybe after I get some work done." Clark said.

He took his bag to the back and hung his jacket up on the rack. When he came back out, he was wearing a tool belt and carrying a seat of new locks. He sat down at the front of the store and got to work.

He worked on the new locks for the next few hours, and when he took a break it was almost time for school to let out. Once the front locks were done he started on the back locks. At least while he worked on these he wouldn't get run over by customers barging in through the doors.

He lost track of time as he struggled with the back door. This lock was different than the front doors and trickier to install. Lana walked in the back door and watched as Clark smashed his finger.

"Damn it." Clark cursed and sucked his thumb that he smashed.

"Don't make me wash that mouth out." Lana said. Clark jumped at hearing her voice and spun on his knees.

"Please don't, soap doesn't taste all that good." Clark joked.

"Fine, only if you tell me what you're doing." Lana said.

Clark stood and dusted off his hands. "I overheard you and Chloe this morning. You woke up with Lex in your living room."

Lana looked down, "Yea."

"So I skipped the rest of the day to install new and improved locks." Clark said.

"Why would you do that?" Lana asked.

"You're going to hate me." Clark said, leaning against the wall.

"After all this I couldn't hate you." Lana said smiling at him.

"Well…being the new owner of The Talon, I find it my duty to protect those who work here. Also someone very important who lives here." Clark said.

Lana shook her head at his words. "Wait…you're the owner of The Talon?" Lana asked.

Clark shook his head and waited to see her reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me that when you stopped by for inspection?" She asked.

"I didn't know what your reaction would be. After all I'm the son of a Luthor. The said Luthor that's giving you problems." Clark said.

"Clark, he's not your father by blood." Lana said.


	14. Stage One

-1Chapter Thirteen-Stage One

Class had come and gone quickly, and finals were next week. Clark was dreading the test seeing as he'd been too busy to actually study. He'd fixed everything up at the Talon and Lana hadn't complained about Lex showing up in her apartment. So all in all, the business was going good and Lex hadn't mentioned anything about the new locks.

Clark had stayed after school for football practice, and had to train this summer with the team. If he was going to get anything done, it would be a challenge. As far as he knew, Mr. Edge and the guys were going to be busy, and somehow he would be drawn into it.

Clark laid in his bed, his book across his chest. He wasn't getting this at all and it was frustrating him. If he had any friends he would call for help. He did have one number, but it was Lana. Ever since she had said he wasn't a Luthor and that she didn't hate him, well he pulled away.

He realized how much he actually liked her. It explained why he skipped school to change the locks, and why he got the Talon from Lex. He couldn't let himself get attached to anyone, not right now at least. He had a job to do with Mr. Edge and Lex. If Lana got in the middle, he couldn't live with himself if she got hurt. So he pulled away, just like he stayed away from Chloe and Pete.

Right now, he wanted more than ever to just call Lana up and ask for her help. He really just wanted to call her up and ask if she wanted to go to a movie. It was just his luck to fall for a girl in a bad part of his life. This had happened before and he didn't want a repeat of Alicia. He'd lost her because of his job he couldn't risk losing Lana too.

Clark tossed his book across the room and got out of bed. He needed some air, instead of laying here dwelling on what could be. Clark closed his bedroom door behind him, his stereo still blaring his rock music. He made his way down the hallway to Lex's study. Perhaps Uncle Fester could get his mind off the long dark haired beauty that was invading his dreams.

"Clark, just the person I want to see." Lex said as Clark entered through the double doors.

"What do you want?" Clark asked taking a seat.

"Well I have a job opportunity for you. By Mr. Edge's request." Lex

said, leaning back in his chair.

"What job?" Clark asked folding his arms across his chest.

"The job. I made a deal with daddy dearest and got you a summer job at Luthorcorp. Head of security." Lex said, folding his hands and placing them in his lap. Clark knew he was waiting for him to bark something out.

"When do I start?" Clark asked.

"Day after school lets out." Lex said.

Clark was quiet as he pondered the situation. Stage One was complete now that he had the job. All he had to do was get the blueprints and schedules for the break in. It was going to be rough for him, seeing that Luthorcorp was in Metropolis, and he had football practice here.

"I take it you'll fix up my bike for the massive amount of miles I'll be putting on it." Clark said. It was more a demand than a question and Lex recognized that.

"Don't worry about your precious bike. Just get the job done." Lex said.

"Fine." Clark said standing from his chair. He should have just stayed in his room doing his homework. Clark turned and started for the doors.

"By the way, since you'll be gone someone needs to watch over the Talon. If I could get the keys I'd be more than happy to." Lex called.

Clark turned back to him and stared him in the eyes. "Lana can handle the Talon while I'm gone. Beside's I'll sleep better knowing that a peeping tom won't be waiting for her in her living room while she sleeps."

Lex met his death stare head on. "If that's how you feel."

"It's not just about how I feel. Lana felt fear when she woke up and you were there. The least I could do was change the locks." Clark shot back. He turned on his heels and left the study, slamming the doors behind him.

He went back to his room and found his door open. Clark hesitated as he pushed the door the rest of the way open and took a step in. He didn't think Lex would have him attacked by merely telling him off. Of course Lex had plenty of skeletons in his closet, what was one more?

Clark heard a shuffle to his left, behind the door. Quick as lightning he had slammed the door shut and his fist flying towards the intruders head. When he saw that it was Lana, he had a split second to divert his fist into the wall next to her.

Unfortunately it was a glass picture frame that he destroyed with his fist. He pulled back and hissed in pain. Glass rained down on the floor from the busted frame. The pictures of his parents and himself was barely hanging inside the remains of the wooden frame.

Lana reached out and touched his hand softly, careful not to touch his bleeding knuckles. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said.

"It's okay." Clark muttered, mesmerized by the gentleness of her touch. "What are you doing here?" He asked as she grabbed a tissue and dabbed away the blood.

"I would have called if I'd known you were so jumpy in your own house. Steve lead me back here after he swore not to tell Lex that I was here." Lana said.

"Steve is a good guy, working for the wrong kind. Though you still didn't answer my question." Clark said.

She removed her hand and tossed away the tissue. "I was…I thought you could use some help with your studies. After all you've been so busy fixing up the Talon you've been sleeping in class."

Clark couldn't believe it. Here he was trying to avoid this angel and she shows up in his bedroom to help him with his homework. Something he was desiring not too long before. He growled and flopped back on top of his bed.

Lana giggled as he buried his face into his pillow and screamed. "I didn't know I was that frustrating."

Clark rolled over and smiled over at her. "It's not you, just the irony of the situation."

She sat down at the edge of his bed, "What's so ironic?" She asked.

"It's just that I was thinking of calling you for homework help only five minutes ago." He said sitting up. His face was only inches away from hers as he leaned on his right hand.

"It looks like we were thinking of each other." Lana said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Clark looked down at her lips, then back up into her eyes. He saw something there that he hadn't seen in awhile. It was longing, kind, peaceful. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned closer, his face mere centimeters from hers.

Her head tilted to the side and he closed the distance. A spark traveled from his lips to his heart when he kissed her. It was nothing he'd experienced before. They connected perfectly together in this one moment. When they pulled apart he looked back into her eyes. She smiled at him. He had to make a decision. Either take this further or end this before it got too far.


	15. Kal

-1Chapter Fourteen-Kal

Clark awakened with a jerk. His math book fell to the floor with a thud. His dream had been so real, he had actually felt the softness of Lana's skin. His dreams were getting worse each time he fell asleep. There was no doubting it, he had fallen for Lana. He'd fallen right off the cliff of love and landed hard on the rock named Lana Lang.

Clark pulled himself out of bed and looked over at his alarm clock. He had two hours to get ready for school. He stretched out his back and went over to his dresser. He looked up at the photo of his parents and himself on the wall. It's frame still perfect, the glass one piece. It had been one hell of a dream.

Clark dressed and went to get breakfast. Clark was the first to the dining hall and took his normal seat. The newspaper was already there for him to read, so he pulled it open and sat back in his chair. Just like the small town, it was nothing but small news.

"Morning Mr. Kent." Steve said setting his plate of cereal and glass of orange juice down in front of him. Clark set the paper down and nodded to Steve. "I took care of it like you asked." Steve continued moving the paper to Lex's side of the table.

"Thank you Steve. Hopefully this will be settled before anything happens." Clark said picking up his spoon.

"Before what happens?" Lex asked walking into the room and taking his seat.

"Master Clark here has a crush on this pretty girl at school. Asked if I'd deliver something for him." Steve said.

He winked over at Clark. They had rehearsed this to the tooth. Lex couldn't find out what was going on. Just to be safe, Clark did have a dozen white roses sent to the Talon for Lana. He hadn't signed the card though.

"Really? I never thought that big bad Clark Kent would be swept off his feet by a lady." Lex said setting his napkin in his lap while a server brought out his breakfast.

"Neither did I." Clark said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Well, aside from your personal affairs how about we discuss business?" Lex asked cutting his eggs.

"What news do you have for me?" Clark asked looking down at his Cheerio's.

"I have arranged with my father, a summer job for you." Lex said.

"At Luthorcorp?" Clark asked, furrowing his brows. This had been a part of his dream what he and Lex were talking about. Would kissing Lana become reality as well?

"Yes. Head of security. The easiest way to get all the information for the heist." Lex said smiling at Clark.

"I had a feeling." Clark muttered as he finished off the rest of his cereal.

"So, I need you to skip school today and go to Metropolis. You have to fill out the paper work and such. You start next week, day after finals." Lex said.

Clark wiped his mouth after he downed the last of his orange juice. "I have football practice."

"I've already talked to the coach. Pete Ross will fill in seeing as you have an important doctor's appointment." Lex said.

"You'll fix up my bike for all the miles you'll have me put on." Clark said, rather than asked.

"Don't worry about your bike." Lex said leaning back. "That's why we're discussing this. You'll be gone for awhile and someone will need to take care of business. I would be more than qualified…"

"Don't. Listen Lex, I want you stay away from the Talon." Clark said, cutting him off.

"Why would you ask me that?" Lex asked folding his hands.

Clark stood, "I'm not asking. I changed the locks at the Talon for a reason. Your late night visits were uncalled for."

"What are you talking about?" Lex asked.

Clark had to admit he did look convincing, but Clark knew Lex better than that.

"I don't mind being your errand boy, but when you sneak into a young woman's room in the middle of the night and watch her sleep. I won't stand for it."

Lex's smile was wiped off his face. "Fine, I'll stay away from the Talon. Just get to work."

Clark had pinched a nerve and pissed Lex off. Clark smirked as he left the dining hall.

Sam, Will and Rex leaned against the lockers, joking about the losers that walked the hallways.

"Does Kal seem off to you guys?" Will asked.

"Yea, ever since he fell for that chick." Sam said his arms folded across his chest.

"I really think he's fallen for her." Rex said.

"We can't have that." Sam said.

"Why not? I remember when you fell for that stripper." Will said. Rex laughed getting a glare from Sam.

"Look how that turned out. I got her killed, remember?" Sam said.

"So what? You saying we should scare her off for her own good?" Rex asked.

"Exactly." Sam said.

Lana and Chloe walked in through the main doors. Sam reached over and smacked Rex's chest. The trio looked over to the two hot chicks and waited till they were at their lockers. They stalked up behind them and surrounded them.

"Morning ladies." Will said, leaning against the locker next to Chloe. She looked at him disgusted.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked.

"Just to give you a friendly warning. We don't give warnings twice." Rex said.

"What could you possibly warn us about?" Lana asked folding her arms across her chest. These guys freaked her out and she wanted nothing more than for them to back up.

"Our friend Clark, has sold his soul to the devil for you. This is not the time for that." Rex said.

"What my friend is trying to say is…"Will said.

"Stay away from Kal." Sam said, leaning forward and pointing his finger into Lana's face.

"Don't you mean Clark?" Chloe asked.

Will smacked Sam across the side of his head. "Way to go idiot." The other two pulled Sam back before he slipped anymore secrets while he was mad.

Chloe looked over to Lana after they watched the creeps leave. Lana looked over at Chloe, "He said Clark was Kal."

"I know what you're thinking." Chloe said smiling. The duo headed straight for the Torch.

"Do you think Clark sent you those roses?" Lana shrugged. She'd opened the door to find a dozen white roses signed by her secret admirer. According to Sam, Will and Rex; Clark liked her.

"He could be. Let's see what we can find out about Kal." Lana said.

Chloe looked over at the fax, then back to the webpage on her computer.

"What did you find?" Lana asked. They had spent the past two hours hunting down a guy named Kal.

"Kal is one of the top criminals in Metropolis. He works for crime boss, Edge." Chloe said reading from the paper work. "Turns out, Kal was only caught once and sent to court. His punishment was swayed by a close friend of Edge's. The very own, Lionel Luther. He swayed the judge to have Kal sent to a controlled home for Kal to rebuild his life. Can you guess who?" Chloe asked.

"Lex." Lana said.

"You bet it. Now if Edge is close friends with Lionel could he be the business partner Morgan Edge?" Chloe asked.

"Think about it. Morgan Edge has the money and power to get away with anything. Even mass crime." Lana said.

"So it wouldn't be too far fetched to say the Mr. Edge recruits messed up kids from the street with the offer of a better life filled with money." Chloe said.

"Okay, so that's Clark's dark secret. But why would Lionel send Clark to live with Lex?" Lana asked.

"They said that Clark sold his soul for you. Do you think he made a deal to get ownership of the Talon?" Chloe asked.

"I could believe it. But what did he offer?" Lana asked.

"Knowing Lex, a chance to take down the only man more powerful than him." Chloe said. "After all Clark has connections to Morgan Edge who has been known to secretly go after Lionel himself."

"So Clark is the inside man. What do we do?" Lana asked.

"I don't know." Chloe responded setting down her paperwork.


	16. Out with the old, in with the new

-1Chapter Fifteen- Out with the old, in with the new

"How could you slip Clark's name to those bimbos?" Rex shouted.

They were at the farm after ditching school. Will had stayed behind while Rex dragged Sam off.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot that he's Clark here. It's not easy when we go back home you know." Sam said.

"It's not me you have to apologize to. You blew it for Clark." Rex said.

The phone rang and Rex walked over. "If this is Clark, you're telling him." He picked up the phone and watched as Sam dropped his head into his hands. "Hello?"

"Rex, this is Will. I've got bad news." Will said on the other end. From the background noise Rex could tell he was still at school.

"What is it Will?" Rex asked. Sam looked up and smiled.

"Those girls researched Kal and found out everything. Even pieced together the sting." Will said.

"Great. Wait there, we're on our way." Rex said.

"What are we going to do?" Will asked.

"We're going to have to silence them." Rex said.

Clark finished his paper work in record time. Lionel had everything in place. As soon as Clark hit eighteen this was going to be over and he was going to be safe to do as he pleased. Right now he was on his way back to Smallville. He didn't like to be gone too long in case Lex decided to try something, or one of the guys.

Clark swerved back into his lane after nearly colliding head on with a truck. His thoughts had been on Lana and had distracted him long enough to almost get himself fried road killed. He couldn't focus long enough to get anything done, or drive.

He diverted his thoughts to the current job he was working on with Edge. He had to convince Lex that Lionel had a weakness to be exploited where it was Lex who was getting stung. Lionel had cut a deal with Edge which would work out for Clark.

Lionel wanted to knock Lex off his high horse and have him punished for his current illegal dealings. The only reason Lionel wanted to take out his own son was that the deals were against him. Lex had betrayed Lionel long ago and it was time for payback.

Of course Clark was doing a double sting. Working for Lex against Lionel while really working for Lionel and Edge. In return, Clark would have a business opportunity at Edge Tower, along with full benefits. Clark was looking forward to the company car, apartment, and huge paycheck coming his way.

He checked his watch to see that he still had time to catch his last two classes. Once in Smallville, he made his way to the high school. He parked his bike next to Max's empty parking spot. Clark turned off his bike and jumped off.

"Don't fight back, it'll only make it worse." Will advised Pete who was pinned against the lockers as Sam slammed his fist into his mid section.

Lana and Chloe had tried to step in, but Rex and Will pinned them as well. Pete was only trying to keep the girls safe from these punks. Clark walked in and saw Sam hit Pete, who fell in a fit of coughs. Clark rushed forward and pulled Sam off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Clark demanded. Will and Rex let go of Lana and Chloe. Chloe looked at the guys in disgust and rushed to Pete's side.

"Don't worry about it Clark. We're taking care of Sam's slip up." Rex said, glaring at Sam again.

"What slip up?" Clark asked.

"You're still suppose to be in Metropolis." Will said.

"What slip up?" Clark asked again.

"Look Clark, who's side are you on? You act like you hate these three but yet they're all you talk about. So what is it, are you their friends or ours?" Sam asked.

"I shouldn't have to choose sides." Clark said.

"We're making you choose now." Sam said.

Clark looked down at his feet. He had a decision to make, and he didn't know if he was ready to make it. Chloe had been his best friend and he didn't want to lose her again. Then there was Lana, the one person he wanted to be with. If he chose his crime buddies, he knew he would lose her. What was he to do? Clark turned to Pete, and looked down.

"You made the right choice." Sam said clapping Clark on the shoulder. Clark glared over his shoulder before reaching down to offer Pete his hand. Pete was shocked but took his hand anyway. Clark hauled him to his feet then turned back to Sam, Will, and Rex.

"Sorry Sam." Clark said.

"Whoa, you choose them over us?" Sam asked completely shocked. "It's because of her isn't it?" Sam asked pointing to Lana.

"Leave her out of this." Clark threatened. If he had to, he would fight.

"Sam, just chill." Rex said.

"Why? He's the traitor." Sam shouted.

"Look, if he chooses them there's nothing we can do." Will said.

"So, you'll just let him run off with these goodie two-shoes." Sam said.

"Clark is a good guy, even though he does what it takes to survive." Rex said.

"If he chooses them, they must be good people." Will said.

"So you're with him?" Sam asked feeling out numbered.

"Clark was just sucked into the bad crowd. If you'd been around as long as us you'd understand." Rex said.

"Then explain it to me." Sam demanded wondering how they could turn their back on everything for Clark.

"Look, we've been through tough situations together. Clark has always been their for us. He took a bullet for me." Rex said.

"What?" Sam asked. This was one story he hadn't heard.

"We got in a messy situation with a gang. They started shooting, and Clark pushed me out of the way." Rex said. Clark raised his shirt, and right above is low-rise jeans was a small circular scar.

"That's not the only good he's done for us. I broke my leg when I got hit with that bat, you were there for that. Ran like a scared little girl if I remember correctly." Will said.

"I remember that, but what's your point?" Sam asked.

"Clark tossed me over his shoulder and got us out of there when he could have run too." Will said.

"So what are you guys getting at?" Sam asked.

"We're by Clark, what ever he chooses." Rex said.

Will and Rex joined Clark's side leaving Sam to stare at the group of them. Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. They picked Clark over what was important and that was this sting operation. If they were going to turn their back, that was fine but he was going to take care of it.


	17. Lois

-1Chapter Sixteen-Lois

Clark took a deep breath while staring at the doors of the Talon. After Sam had stormed off from being booted off the island, Lana had said she wanted to talk. Chloe just gave him the look of "me too" before helping Pete to the nurse.

Will and Rex had offered to run after Sam and keep him out of trouble. They also said they'd deal with Max, knowing full well the gang leader would be pissed. Clark had finished the day and agreed to meet Lana at the Talon after school. She had used the excuse homework help, but Clark knew full well that he couldn't possibly help Lana with school work. After all, he was the one that needed a study buddy.

He pushed open the door and walked inside. The place was busy as usual, a long line forming in front of the counter. He noticed Chloe in the corner with Pete who was bandaged pretty well. The blonde eagerly waved him over when she noticed his stilled form in the doorway.

He broke through the crowd with ease. His massive frame parted the customers, who complained that he better not cut in line. Clark didn't reply as he made his way to the back table. Chloe smiled up at him, when he finally reached the back. She didn't look surprised when he took the chair she offered.

"Glad you could make it. Now let's talk." Chloe said eagerly. He knew she wanted to talk about what happened today and the obvious choice of friends he'd picked. If word got back to Lex or even Edge he was going to be in trouble.

"What is it Chloe?" Clark asked. He finally got a good look at Pete. He had a swollen nose, split eyebrow and a bloody lip. Pete nodded to him, Clark was certain his throat was too sore to form words.

"I know about your past, Clark. Or should I say Kal." Chloe said leaning forward. Clark wasn't surprised that she'd figured it out. Especially since she was standing there able to hear, clear as day, while he and his buddies argued about him picking sides. Sam had been an idiot to even start the fight in the middle of the school hallway.

"What do you want to talk about?" Clark asked.

"What is the sting you and your buddies are working on? After all it must be important for Edge to be involved." Chloe said, keeping her voice as low as she could.

"Don't get involved. You can only get yourself hurt, or worse killed. I won't let that happen." Clark said pulling back. He was sure his distress was clearly written on his face.

"I won't get involved publicly. Perhaps I can still help. Clark you need to get out of Lex's grip and Edge's. This can only end badly." Chloe said, leaning into Pete's side.

"I know, and I'm working on that. Don't worry so much." Clark said.

"You are?" Chloe asked.

"Yea. Lex isn't a good guy. Why do you think I sold my soul to get Lana out from his grasp?" Clark asked.

"So you did make a deal to get ownership." Chloe said pleased that her hunch was right, which probably meant she was right about everything else.

"Yes, and he has left her alone. Now I have to follow through, but I'm a big boy. I can take care of it." Clark said.

A long haired waitress walked up to their table. "What can I get for you three?" She asked. Chloe smiled up at the sunshine brown haired waitress. Clark furrowed his brows at the familiarity of the voice. He looked up at the face smiling down at him and the others at his table.

"Clark?" She asked surprise evident on her face. "My have you grown." She said, smacking her hands against her hips and resting them there.

"Lois." Clark said, hatred strong and imbedded in his voice. Chloe looked over at Clark worried about what his anger was about to have him do.

"It is you Clark. I didn't know you were back in Smallville. If Chloe had told me I would have come back from vacation sooner." Lois said.

Clark stood from the table, knocking his chair over. Lois read the anger in his face easily. Anyone could, from a mile down the road. "Clark?" She asked taking a step back.

"So you remember my name?" Clark asked, bitter hatred in his voice. "I'm surprised considering you forgot to pick me up."

"What are you raging about?" Lois asked. Chloe stood from the table, hoping to stop this fight before it got out of hand.

"I should have known you wouldn't even remember all together." Clark said, letting out a sour laugh. "You promised me, but look where that got me." Clark said raising his voice.

"Clark," Lois began but Clark stepped forward getting into her face.

"Don't Clark me. Like it can change the past. Because of you and the false hope you gave me…" Clark stopped trying to gather his breath that became to short in his anger. "My life has become hell because of you. If you had only showed up like you promised. I could actually be happy right now. I wouldn't be scarred mentally, emotionally, and physically. You ruined my life!" Clark yelled.

Lois watched him shocked and completely confused by his outrage. When he turned and stormed out of the Talon she could only look at Chloe and shrug.

"You promised to pick him up, remember?" Chloe asked.

Lois stood and thought about what she was telling her. Something about picking Clark up, a promise she had made years ago. When it hit her, it was a brutal shock. He blamed her for not getting him from the foster home. She couldn't because of some stupid mistake she had made with the law. She wasn't qualified to care for a child his age. How come he didn't understand that.

"I remember, but why is he still upset. Alan was suppose to inform him that I couldn't pick him up from foster care." Lois said.

Chloe shook her head, annoyance evident on her face. "You mean Alan, the jerk who took all of your money because you were a sucker for a 'law student'?" Chloe asked.

Lois looked down at her notepad, with the half filled out order. Alan had been a jerk, but she assumed he had told Clark. She had obviously been wrong and Clark had held on to that betrayal and neglect for all these years. If she ever saw him again, she would have to get the truth to him. Some how, some way.


	18. Summer

-1Chapter Seventeen-Summer

Lex tossed down his paperwork as one of Clark's friends burst into his study. He stormed forward, his bruised cheek evident. Lex couldn't contain his laughter.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Lex said, leaning back.

"I have some information you will be very interested in." Sam said leaning against the edge of Lex's spotless glass desk.

"What would that be?" Lex asked, folding his hands together. 

Clark sighed as he studied for his final exam while stretched out on his couch. He was so frustrated about what had happened today. Not only did Clark have to pick sides, deal with the fact that Lana, Chloe, and Pete knew about his troubles, and deal with Lois showing back up into his life. Now he had to lay on his couch and study for a test he didn't want to take. His phone rang, and with a grunt Clark closed his book and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" He answered, shifting to get comfortable.

"Hey Clark, it's Chloe." Clark rubbed his eyes at the sound of the blonde's voice.

"Hey Chloe. What's going on?" Clark asked.

"I had a question for you." Chloe said.

Clark sighed, "Listen Chloe, I've had a long day and if you want to ask me about personal stuff, I'm going to have to hang up on you." He wasn't kidding. Today just wasn't the day to get any answers out of him.

"It's nothing like that. Every summer Pete, Lana, and I go on a camping trip. We all would like it if you joined us." Chloe said.

Clark was shocked to be invited on a friend outing. However he had chose them instead of his friends. What did that have to show?

"I'm sorry Chloe, but I have to work this summer." Clark said, at least he didn't have to lie his way out of this one.

"That's fine Clark. The offers still open if you want to come later." Chloe said.

"Alright then." Clark said.

"Yea, well goodnight." Chloe said.

Clark closed his phone and tossed it away. He breathed deeply before getting up from his couch and changed into his pajamas. With a sigh he got into bed and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply, hoping the dull throbbing in his brain would ease. 

Clark groaned and slammed his fist down onto the alarm clock. The beeping ceased and he pulled himself out of bed. As he stretched he realized that today was the last day of school and he had finals. With a curse he jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

He dressed in simple blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He hopped around pulling his shoes on while looking for his cell phone. He couldn't remember where he tossed it last night while in frustration. He tripped over his couch and his shoe flew out of his hand. While he was lying on the floor, he found his cell phone under the coffee table. He grabbed it and pulled on his shoe.

Clark made his way to the dining hall to eat breakfast. Lex wasn't in there, which confused Clark. All Lex had talked about the last few days were his finals. Why wouldn't he join him for breakfast the day of? Clark took his seat and waited for Steve to bring his cereal and orange juice. Steve finally walked in, and placed Clark's breakfast in front of him.

"Morning, Mr. Kent." He said placing the paper next to him.

With a bow, he turned and left. Clark watched as Steve left, and picked up the paper. While he ate he flipped through the paper, till he came across the sport section with a note written on it.

Clark,

A friend of yours informed Lex of your real doings with Edge. He knows of your secret plot to turn the sting against Lex. Be warned: Lex is furious. He has ordered your termination.

Steve.

Clark looked up, back at the door. Someone had just saved his ass and he wasn't going to waste it. He jumped from his chair and rushed back to his room. He grabbed his backpack and duffel bag. He stuffed all the things he could; clothes, and his laptop.

He rushed out of his room and down the halls. He doubled looked around the corners as he made his way to the garage. He knew Lex himself wouldn't attack him. He would make it look like an accident, so when he was about to jump on his bike he double thought.

He looked the bike over, before giving up on it. Physically he couldn't tell anything was wrong with it. Perhaps he'd messed with it internally. He looked around the garage and picked another bike. It wasn't a flashy as the one he liked. In fact it was opposite of what he would drive. He searched for the keys and when he found them he jumped on.

He made it to school okay, not that he got there as fast as he wanted. The bike needed some upgrades, so it was obvious Lex didn't even know it was in his garage. He stopped before pulling into his parking spot. Max wasn't there yet, but Clark wondered if he was in on it. Max and the others were ruled by greed, not by loyalty. If Lex offered enough, they'd turn their back on Clark and Edge. He abandoned the parking spot and found one at the end of the parking lot.

He walked to the school and entered through the side door. He walked to his locker, but stopped when he saw Max, Rex, and Will hanging around talking. He stepped back and watched as Sam approached them. They talked, but it turned for the worse. Max and Will seemed to disagree with Sam, but Rex was looking down at the slip of paper in his hand.

The group parted, going separate ways. Max and Will left but Rex went with Sam out the school building. Clark turned away and acted like he was busy as Max and Will walked by. Once the coast was clear he rushed to his locker and grabbed all that he needed from it.

"Clark."

Clark jumped at the sound of another voice. He spun on his feet bringing his fist up to protect his face. He was crouched and ready to fight when he realized it was Chloe.

"Didn't mean to scare you. I was just letting you know that we are leaving tomorrow if you change your mind." Chloe said.

Clark breathed deeply and stood back up, letting his fist fall. "Sorry Chloe. It's been a rough morning."

"I can see that." Chloe said, chuckling.

"Anyway, tomorrow morning?" Clark asked.

"Yea, you changed your mind?" Chloe asked, surprised he would actually want to go now. She had gotten the feeling that it was a fluke that he'd saved them yesterday.

"After this morning, I think a camping trip would be a great idea." Clark said.

"Awesome. Meet us at the Talon tomorrow morning by six. Just have some clothes, we already have everything else." Chloe said.

Clark nodded and smiled his famous smile. He didn't need Chloe to ask questions about his current state of paranoia and uneasiness. Not to mention his sudden interest in camping with them. Chloe waved and headed down the hall where Pete was talking to Lana.

Clark watched as Chloe told the two his sudden wish to join them tomorrow. Pete laughed and turned back to his locker. Lana smiled and waved at Clark. He remembered how he was supposed to talk to her last night, but had left after running into Lois. He waved before heading into class. He had a final to ace. 

The final bell rang and students jumped from their seats. The noise level reached the roof as everyone headed for the halls, talking about their summer plans. As Clark reached the door Lana touched his arm. Clark looked over and smiled softly, stepping out of the door way so everyone else could leave.

"I noticed how you left yesterday in a hurry." Lana said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to stick around with Lois there." Clark said.

"What's wrong with Lois?" Lana asked as Clark shifted his bag on his shoulder.

"It's a long story." Clark said trying to brush the subject off.

"I've got all day." Lana replied.

"You would sit around and listen to me whine about why I despise Lois?" Clark asked.

"Isn't that what friends do?" Lana asked, smiling.

He smiled back and looked down at his feet. She had said they were friends, and for some reason it left him feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Yea, I guess. How about I meet you at the Talon and we can talk." Clark suggested.

"About everything?" Lana asked.

"Anything." Clark responded.

She nodded and turned to leave the door. He watched her go and when the coast was clear he pumped his fist in the air. He couldn't hold it in, the excitement he was feeling about just being friends with Lana.

Clark composed himself and headed out the class room. Someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back into the class room. Clark dropped his backpack and raised his fist ready to fight. Max raised his hands in defense.

"Hold up Clark."

"What do you want Max?" Clark asked.

"Look, I came to warn you." Max said.

"About what? Yourself?" Clark asked.

"Lex has deep pockets, okay. Even deeper than Edges." Max said.

"So he bought you. Thanks for telling me." Clark said.

"It's not like that. Sam, Will and Rex; their young and have no alliances." Max said.

"So you didn't agree?" Clark asked.

"Actually," Max began before stopping himself and looking down at his feet. "I can buy you time but I can't get on the richer man's bad side. You know I have to think of Richard." Max said.

Clark nodded and leaned against the wall, "How is your son?" he asked.

"Richards good, so is Emily." Max said.

"That's good to hear." Clark said. They stood in silence for a minute, "What's the plan?" Clark asked.

"You've always had my back. Especially with keeping my family a secret. The other's haven't seen the good side of you. They haven't been helped by you, not like you've helped me." Max said.

"I know. I understand your situation and I don't blame you. You have to protect your family." Clark said.

"Yea." Max said. "This is the plan; You have to get out of town. If they can't find you, they can't kill you."

Clark rubbed his forehead, then ran his hand through his hair. "I just can't leave. I have connections here that I can't leave behind for Lex's wrath."

"You mean Lana?" Max asked. Clark couldn't deny it, Lex already had a thing for her. "I can tell by your silence. I'll protect Lana, I owe you that."

Clark picked his bag up, and clapped Max on the shoulder. "Thanks. Now I'm going to get gone for this summer, if Edge isn't in on this perhaps I can get some help in Metropolis." Clark said thinking of a plan.

"Lex has allies everywhere. He'll find you in Metropolis and it'll be over." Max said.

"Then what should I do?" Clark asked frustrated.

"Lionel." Max said. Clark looked at him like he was crazy. "Lionel has been apart of this since your parents death. He's the reason you were sent to live with Lex, he's the reason you worked for Edge in the first place." Max said.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked.

"Your entire life, since your parents death, has been under the control of Lionel Luthor. He had Edge find you and take you off the street." Max said.

"Why would he do that?" Clark asked.

"He promised your mother. From what I've heard he's done a lot for you. Maybe he can help you with Lex?" Max asked.

"Yea. I should talk to Lionel, but right now I have somewhere to be." Clark said. With a nod they parted and Clark made his way out of Smallville High.

Clark sipped his tea waiting for Lana to finish her shift. He kept thinking about what Max had said about Lionel. Edge had been his family, but according to Max Edge would have never taken him in. He could have turned out completely different. What would his life have been like? 

Lana sat down across from him and smiled, but he didn't notice. He imagined himself at some high school with an amazing girlfriend and a letterman jacket on his shoulders. He could have been the guy everyone wanted to be.

"Clark?" Lana asked waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked and finally noticed her there.

"Lana, sorry. Have you been there long?" Clark asked sipping his coffee.

"Only a bit. You seemed to be in another world, everything okay?" She asked.

Clark smiled at her concern. "It is now. So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked. Clark stared her down, but came to the conclusion he could trust her.

"I found out today that my life is a lie. I'm just a pawn in a chess game and now the game has gone for the worse." He said. She listened to him, sipping her tea.

"What will happen?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure where I'm going to go, or what I'm going to do." He said. He could see the disappointment on her face.

"So, you're just going to leave?" She asked.

"Yea." He replied taking another sip.

"When will you get back?" She asked.

"I don't know if I'll be coming back. There's nothing here for me." He said.

He knew it was a lie, but with his life in danger he couldn't put anyone else's. He was falling for her, and he couldn't let her become a target because of him.

"Nothing here?" She asked, clearly upset.

"It's not like that. It's just," He tried to explain. "I can't risk there being anything here." It was a lame attempt to explain.

"I see. You let me know about that." She said standing from the table and going for the stairs.

"Lana." Clark called out, standing from the table.

She turned halfway up the stairs and looked down at him. He could tell she was fighting back tears. He tried to form some type of words to fix this, but when the reality of what he said settled in his head. He had just practically told Lana that everything she'd heard about him liking her had been a lie. He just couldn't say that she wasn't good enough for him to stay.

She shook her head at his lack of words and continued up the stairs. He looked down at his hands and sighed in frustration. He'd never had this problem before. Why now? The waitress behind the counter smiled at his pathetic self.

"I think you blew that one." She said. Clark glared at her then sat back down.


	19. Camping

-1Chapter Eighteen-Camping

Clark woke to the gentle shaking of his shoulder. It took him a second to remember where he was, The Talon. He had stayed and closed up, before camping out in a booth. He opened his eyes to see Pete hovering over him.

"Look who's finally awake. Now if only Lana would come downstairs." Pete said standing back up.

Clark stretched and sat up, feeling his back pop from the weird position he'd fallen asleep in. Chloe hollered up at the bottom of the stairs for Lana to hurry up. Lana came rushing downstairs, dropping her bag next to Chloe's and Pete's. Clark adjusted his shirt trying to get the wrinkles out from sleeping in the booth.

"Morning guys. Are we all ready to go?" Lana asked.

"Sure, if Clark has his stuff." Chloe said looking over at him.

Clark ran his hands through his hair, and slid out of the booth. He reached down and pulled his duffle bag out from under the table. He swung it over his shoulder and smiled at the group.

"All set." He said.

"You're going with us?" Lana asked.

"Yea, isn't great?" Chloe asked as Pete reached down and picked up his and Chloe's bags.

Lana just stared at Clark wondering what would compel him to go with them when he had to get out of town. Clark reached down and picked up Lana's bag as she reached down as well. He beat her to it and swung it over his other shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lana. We'll have a lot of fun." Clark said.

"I'm sure we will." She said.

"Well, since that is settled. Let's go." Chloe said. For the investigative reporter that she was, she was missing the glances between Clark and Lana. Pete however noticed them and felt the tension in the air.

"So you stayed here last night?" Lana asked as they made their way outside to Pete's car.

"Yea. Are you okay with that?" Clark asked.

"I guess. I'm just wondering why." She said.

"Reasons." Clark said as Pete opened the trunk. The guys placed the bags into the trunk and pushed to make it all fit along with the tent and food.

"Clark!"

Clark froze at the sound of his name being called. It grabbed the attention of Lana, Chloe and Pete who stood by the car doors watching.

"Where you going buddy?"

Clark turned around to see Sam standing on the sidewalk. As far as he could tell, Sam was alone.

"Away from Smallville." Clark replied.

"Why's that? It wouldn't have anything to do with the bounty on your head from a certain bald friend of ours, would it?" Sam asked stalking closer.

"What are you going to do Sam?" Clark asked slamming the trunk shut.

"It's payday." Sam replied.

"You enjoy the hunt. This is hardly hunting." Clark said.

"What are you implying, Clark?" Sam asked smirking.

"Its simple. You walk away, wait for the bounty to increase and come after me." Clark said.

"Any hints on where you're going with the trio?" Sam asked.

"I'm not going anywhere with them. They're dropping me off at the city line. Don't worry, I'm not letting them know where I'm going. So leave them alone." Clark said.

"Alright, I'll make a deal. You make the chase worth my while, I'll leave your friends alone." Sam said.

Clark knew Sam well enough that he would go against his word. Clark walked up to him and smiled.

"I know you better than that." Before Sam could reply Clark hit him as hard as he could. Sam back stepped and reached up to wipe the blood from his lips.

"Listen up, Sam. You leave them out of this. I don't care what you do to me or how you plan to take me out. But if you mess with them, it'll be a hell storm raining down on you." Clark said.

Sam looked scared, truly scared. "I thought you'd gone soft."

"My fists are still hard as a rock." Clark responded bring his fist up again. Before he could swing, Sam was running down the sidewalk. Clark dropped his fist and turned back to the others.

"How about that camping trip?" He asked.

Pete sat behind the wheel, Chloe up front with him. They were making small talk as Clark and Lana were sitting in the back. Clark looked out the window watching the terrain pass from fields to woods.

"So Clark, you have a bounty on your head?" Chloe asked from the front seat.

Clark sighed, "Yea." What else was there to say to that question.

"I'm guessing the bald friend he was referring to was Lex?" Pete asked.

Clark chuckled, "Who else?"

"Why on earth would Lex place a bounty on your head?" Lana asked. It was the first words she'd spoken since they piled into the car.

"I made a deal with Lex for ownership of the Talon. He found out that the sting was a double cross to take him out. Since he can't take the Talon back, I guess he figures he can just kill me then make a offer." Clark said.

"Why would you make a deal like that?" Lana asked.

"Because," Clark stopped looking over at Lana. "The Talon was his only hold." Lana stared at Clark, no emotion evident on her face.

"We had a feeling." Chloe said from the front seat.

"I'm sorry?" Clark asked confused.

"When we heard that your secret name was Kal we did some research. We found out and connected the dots." Chloe said.

Pete pulled the car off onto a dirt road. They bounced around in their seats as Pete took his car down the dirt road and far into the trees. Clark didn't think that it was odd they had figured it out. In fact he had a feeling they would.

"We're here." Pete called turning the car off.

"Alright, lets get hiking." Chloe said.

They all got out of the car. Pete popped the trunk and Clark joined him. They pulled out all the bags and camping gear. The girls tried to help carry anything but the guys refused.

"Show the way." Clark said shifting the bags on his shoulder.

Pete took off with Chloe behind him. Clark waited for Lana to go first then he followed. They hiked for a few miles before finding a spot near the river, which lead up to a waterfall. The area was beautiful, the water crystal clear and the trees tall with brilliant green leaves.

Pete laid down his bags and Clark followed, already feeling the burn from the hike. They unpacked the tent and got to work setting it up. Chloe and Lana gathered some wood to start a fire for lunch. It took about an hour before they had the tent up. They set up their sleeping bags and grabbed some food to cook. Clark set to work starting the fire while Pete and Chloe worked on preparing the food. Lana sat and watched as Clark worked. It wasn't but a few minutes later that Clark had a fire going.

"Wow, look at the boy scout." Lana said.

"Hey, awesome job." Pete said, squatting next to the fire with a pot of beans in his hands.

"Thanks. My dad thought it was best if you knew how to survive if away from mom's good cooking." Clark said with a smile.

Clark sat next to Lana and watched as Pete and Chloe fixed lunch. Lana looked over at Clark and smiled. She hadn't heard him speak of his parents before. So this rare insight into the mystery that was Clark Kent was a treat indeed.

"Always good to know a few survival skills." Chloe said smiling over at them.

"Of course." Clark said. It wasn't too long after that Pete had lunch ready. They ate, telling jokes during the time. After the dishes were cleaned Pete, Chloe, and Lana changed into their swim suits.

"Care to join us Clark?" Chloe asked.

"I would, but I don't own a swim suit." Clark said.

"That's too bad. This is one of the best places to swim." Pete said.

"That's alright. I'll gather wood for tonight. You guys go ahead." Clark said.

"Suit yourself." Chloe said.

Pete smiled and chased after her. Clark heard the splash of water as they dove in, water splashing. Lana smiled at Clark before running after the others. Clark smiled softly before turning and heading deeper into the woods. He found plenty of wood for tonight and the following day. When he got back the others were out of the water and sitting around the fire. Clark dropped the wood and joined the others.

"So who wants dinner duty?" Pete asked. The others looked at each other before looking into the ground. Well everyone but Clark.

"Looks like we have a volunteer." Pete said.

"What?" Clark asked.

"It's a game we play, every time we go camping." Chloe said.

"Then how is it fair, if I don't know about it?" Clark asked.

"You do now. So get cooking, I'm hungry." Lana said, punching Clark lightly on the shoulder.

The group laughed as Clark slumped his shoulders and stood. He quickly got to work cooking dinner for the group. Once he was finished with the roasted hot dogs and beans they ate in laughter. They spent the night cracking jokes around a roaring campfire before turning in for the night.


	20. Camping part two

-1Chapter Nineteen-Camping Part 2

"Sam you idiot! He was right there and not only did you let him punch you, you let him WALK AWAY!!" Rex was furious.

If you didn't get Clark when you had the chance, he often got you before you got a second chance.

"I know, but he got to me." Sam replied. He had an ice bag on the left side of his face, where Clark punched him. It was going to bruise badly.

"So what do we do now?" Will asked looking at Sam like he'd seen no one stupider than him.

"We begin the hunt." Rex said.

"Alright, so how do we find him?" Sam asked the group.

"We need to find those friends of his. Clark said they were dropping him off. So what if, they took him a bit farther? Besides, which city limit did they drop him off at?" Rex asked.

"I know where he's going." Max said, standing tall from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Oh, and where's that?" Rex asked.

"Lex put the bounty on him. So who would you go to for help to get the bounty off you?" Max asked.

"I'd go to daddy." Will said.

"Clark's dad is dead." Sam said.

Rex reached over and slapped Sam on the other side of his head.

"You idiot, Lex's father."

Clark woke to the annoyance that was Pete's snores. How Lana and Chloe could sleep, he didn't understand. He leaned up in his sleeping bag and looked over at the three. They had taken to his current situation like butter on bread. For some reason, they didn't act worried or surprised that Lex had sent goons to eliminate him.

Of course when you thought about it, they dealt with Lex for longer than he had. Lana had even been trapped in a relationship with the bald freak. It couldn't really be that big of a surprise that he was being targeted by Lex.

Lana yawned from her sleeping bag. The bun she'd placed her hair in before bed was coming undone. Clark couldn't help but stare at her beauty, even when it was first thing in the morning. Her eyes slowly opened and she reached up to rub the sleep out.

"Morning." Clark whispered.

"Morning." She whispered back. When she looked over at him, Clark smiled then nodded his head to the door. "Okay."

Clark slid out of his sleeping bag and quietly, he opened the flap on the tent door. When Lana crawled out behind him, he gave her his hand. She smiled up at him and took it. Her hand in his, just felt right to Clark. It was small compared to his, but the way her long finger's slid over his skin so smoothly it felt like the path her fingers traveled was meant to be for her. Clark lead her away from the tent so they could talk. They traveled through the trees down to the river bank.

"I'm sorry for what I said the other night. It didn't come out right." Clark said.

"I understand, Clark. Lex is a monster and I finally got free of his grip but you got sucked in. I can understand you wanting to get away and not have anyone get hurt." Lana said.

"It looks like you've got me figured out." Clark replied looking off into the water.

"You're a protective guy. I never asked for you to do the things you did, but Lex isn't the owner of the Talon which has new locks. I'm not bruised and broken from those goons of yours." Lana said.

Clark laughed and looked over to her. "I guess you really do have me figured out."

"I like to think so. But you did throw me off with this camping trip. I figured you'd be half way to Alaska by today. Since you didn't have anything to keep you in Smallville." She said looking up at him.

Clark stopped the walking by the bank where the waterfall was streaming down.

"I did a lot of thinking and found that I may not want the risk of something keeping me in Smallville, but I do. Falling for you was new for me, but taking risks isn't."

"What are you trying to say Clark?" Lana asked.

"You're a risk worth taking." Clark answered.

Lana smiled up at him, her hand squeezing his. Clark could tell he'd said the right words. He'd prayed they had been the right words. He didn't want her mad at him, and he sure as hell didn't want to not be with her.

"You have a way with words." Lana said.

Clark smiled and did a daring move, he stepped closer. Lana smiled back, leaning her head back to continue to look up at him.

"I was hoping so." He said leaning down.

Clark could feel the butterflies in his stomach as their faces were mere inches apart. He was scared about what he was about to do next, but he knew he would hate himself if he didn't.

He leaned the rest of the way and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips moved against his, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her hand move up his arm and around his neck. Being this close to her, he could smell her skin. After everything he'd been through, this moment in time, made his life worth living. They pulled apart for air, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"So what happens now?" Clark asked.

Lana laughed, "We go swimming."

Clark pulled back and smiled down at her. "I don't have a suit."

"Who said you needed one." Lana said smirking. When he laughed she added, "I'm game if you are?"

After a second he replied, "Alright."

They walked to the edge of the bank and took their shoes off. Clark was facing the woods when Lana passed, "No peeking."

He smiled at her words. He never would have thought that Lana Lang, high school hottie and smartest girl in the class, would take him skinny dipping. He peeled his shirt off and looked down when he felt something soft land on his foot. It was Lana's bra, along with her shirt and pants. He heard a splash of water and turned to see the ripples of the water surface.

Her head surfaced and she smiled at him, "I promise not to peek", she turning around.

Clark stripped off his pants and boxers and ran to the edge. He took a deep breath and dove in. He swam until he believed he was as far as she was before he surfaced. He popped up behind Lana who spun around.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed as he smiled at her.

His smile turned into a smirk as he moved his hand underwater and brought it up to splash her. She turned her head, giggling before splashing him back.

"Hey you two." Chloe called as she helped Pete back a small bag for their hike. "Where were you two?" She asked.

"We were swimming." Lana said practically skipping up to the camp fire and plopping down by the fire.

"We?" Pete asked.

Clark walked up behind Lana and sat next to her. "We." He said.

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't have a…oh." Chloe said seeing the red in their cheeks.

"Alright, I may be a guy but I'm not entirely clueless." Pete said pulling on the backpack with their hiking supplies.

"Right, well we're going to go on our hike. See you two when we get back." Chloe said, pulling on her own bag.

Clark watched as the two headed down a worn path. Lana reached down and grabbed some sandwiches that Chloe had left. She offered one to Clark who smiled and took a huge bite out of it.

"So what happens now?" Lana asked before she bit into her sandwich as well.

"If you suggest another swim, I'm going to have to ask we wait for thirty minutes." Clark said, half his sandwich already devoured.

She laughed before turning to face him, "I meant with us and that ridiculous bounty on your head."

"Yea, I had a feeling we would talk about that." Clark said wiping the crumbs from his hand. He turned and looked at Lana. "I need to take care with Lex. Someone suggested that I talk to Lionel which I'm going to do. So after this I'm heading into Metropolis. I'll come back afterwards. I'm not one to run away and I won't."

Lana smiled and took his hand in hers, "So you're staying?" She asked.

"I have a really good reason too." Clark said.

He looked down at their hands. It was a risky move, indeed to stay in Smallville. He'd heard rumors about Lex from the streets of Metropolis. Facing him head-on would be dangerous and deadly if he wasn't careful.

"I can help." Lana said.

"No!" Clark exclaimed looking up. He'd done too much for her to get back in bed with the devil to help him. "I can take care of this. Lex is walking a dangerous road that is about to get clouded with the law. If you can't beat them illegally might as well get a lawyer." Clark said.

"So you do know what you're doing? Lex plays a deadly game." Lana said.

"I know, but so does Lionel and Edge. I'll take care of this, if only you can handle me being away for awhile." Clark said.

"If I know you're coming back, I'm sure I can manage to survive." Lana said smiling softly.

"I promise." Clark replied.


	21. Arrest

-1Chapter Twenty One-Arrest

Clark ended up driving back to Smallville after his talk with Lionel. He couldn't believe Lionel was going to arrest his own son. He didn't know how a father could arrest his son, but living with Lex for the time he did, the Luthor family wasn't perfect. Clark reached Smallville close to dawn. He was fighting his eyes closing from sleep when he pulled up behind the Talon.

He knocked on the back door of the Talon, he'd left his keys with Lana before he left for Metropolis. He had been worried that someone might get the key's from him. He could only imagine what would happen if Lex was able to get his hands on those keys. Lana hadn't wanted to take the keys back but he finally convinced her. He thought she believed by the way he was talking that he wasn't coming back. Here he was at the crack of dawn knocking on the Talon door. A few minutes later Lana pulled the door open.

"Clark" She said smiling.

"Told you I'd be back." Clark said. Lana stepped aside and let him in.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asked watching him rub his eyes.

When he shook his head she walked behind the counter and began to fix him some coffee.

"How did it go?" She asked.

Clark sat down at the counter and leaned forward to watch her work.

"Really good. Lionel and Edge are going to help."

Lana turned back to him, "What do you have to do?"

Clark smiled, "I actually have nothing to do but be there."

Lana looked confused, "Nothing? I know the Luthor's, normally you have to sell your soul."

"I know. They've had this plan ready before I needed help. I'm just a pawn." Clark said.

Lana finished with Clark's coffee and turned around to face him again. She handed him his cup of coffee and walked around the counter, taking a seat next to him. Clark took a large gulp, and winced from the heat that burned his throat.

"Yea, that's hot." Lana said fighting a smile at his pain.

"Thanks." Clark wheezed out. "Good stuff, though."

She rubbed his arm while he took another sip. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"We?" Clark asked looking over at her with a smile. She nodded and smiled back.

"You can drive." He said.

Lana pulled her maroon liberty jeep up the long driveway to the Luthor Manor. Clark sat in the passenger seat drinking another cup of coffee. He obviously hadn't slept well in days from the way he was chugging caffeine. She had thought he'd sleep while they'd been camping, but he must have stayed up in case his friends tracked him. They noticed the red and blue lights half way down the drive way. Clark didn't look shocked as he finished the last of his coffee.

"I wonder what's going on." Lana said pulling her car to a stop.

"Don't worry." Clark said opening his door and walking around the car to open hers.

Lana smiled as he offered his hand to help her out. Lex was outside along with Sam, Rex, and Will. The police officer was asking Lex questions while another officer was talking with the trio. Clark held Lana's hand as they walked up.

"Excuse me, are you Clark?" An officer asked.

"Yes sir. What's going on?" Clark asked playing the part of a clueless teenager.

"Can you come with me?" He asked.

Clark nodded and looked over to Lana. She smiled up at him, but he could see her worry. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before pulling his hand from hers. Clark followed the officer over to Lex and the other officers.

"Clark, you're with Lana." Lex said when Clark walked up with the other officer.

"Yea." Clark said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, now that my son's here can we get on with this non-sense?" Lex asked.

"Of course Mr. Luthor." The officer said, "We have received information regarding illegal experiments on unwilling subjects. We have a warrant to search your home and Luthorcorp."

Lex laughed, "Illegal experiments." Lex looked over to Clark who wasn't moving. "Go right ahead and search."

The officer nodded and a group entered the Luthor Manor. It took a little over an hour as the officers searched the entire building and the other officers at Luthorcorp. The officer in front of Lex picked up his walkie talkie and stepped aside to talk to the other officers. Clark looked back to Lana who had moved to sit in her car. Clark waved and smiled when she waved back. She was waiting for him to be done here.

"I can't believe you're with Lana." Lex said standing next to him while the officers were busy.

"Yea, neither can I. She's amazing and beautiful, intelligent, talented. I'm one hell of a lucky guy." Clark said.

"I don't get it. What did you do to win her over?" Lex asked shocked that Clark could get a girl like Lana to fall for him.

"She was in a bad relationship. Blackmail from what I figured. So I removed the leverage." Clark said looking over at Lex.

"That was your plan all along. To get Lana for yourself." Lex said, his bald head turning red.

The officer walked over and removed his handcuffs. "Lex Luthor you are under arrest for kidnapping, illegal experiments, and conspiring to murder."

Lex looked over at the officer, "Excuse me?" He asked as the officer behind him pulled his arms behind his back and attached the handcuffs.

The officer continued to read Lex his rights and Clark noticed Max talking with another officer and handing him a tape recorder. Clark looked over to Lex and shook his head.

Lex glared as he was lead over to the cop car and pushed into the back seat. Clark turned and looked over to the trio who watched as Lex was carried away.

"Mr. Kent, we have a few questions for you." An officer said. Clark nodded and folded his arms across his chest.


	22. Normal Day

-1Chapter Twenty Two- Normal Day

Clark watched the television behind the counter at the Talon. The news was covering the Lex Luthor arrest. It was on every news channel and Clark was getting tired of watching the same old thing. Hopefully they would have an update on his current case.

Lana handed him a muffin and leaned against the counter. "Anything new?" She asked as he smiled over and picked up his muffin.

"No, just the same news." Clark said taking a bite. "This is good." He said.

"Thanks, Lois helps me make them in the morning." Lana said turning and lowering the volume for the TV. Clark set the muffin down and wiped his mouth.

"What do you think will happen to Lex?" Lana asked.

"Hopefully, he'll stay in jail for a long time." Clark said.

"Do you really think that? Lex is made of money, couldn't he just buy his way out?" Lana asked turning back around.

"I know, but Lionel promised he'd take care of that." Clark said.

"What if he doesn't?" Lana asked.

"Then I would take us someplace safe and Lex wouldn't find us." Clark said.

"Us?" Lana asked smiling.

Clark nodded his head and smiled back, "Us."

Clark and Pete walked in covered in sweat and dirt. They still wore their practice gear and were laughing as they walked in. Lana and Chloe looked over at them and the trail of dirt they dragged in.

"How was practice?" Chloe asked as the guys walked up to the counter and smiled to their respective ladies.

"Clark here is a killer quarterback. This year we won't be stopped." Pete said pumping his fist in the air.

"Well can you stop carrying in the entire football field?" Lois asked holding a broom in one hand. Pete and Clark looked down at the floor and the trail of dirt that lead straight to them.

"Right, I think I'll head home and clean up." Pete said.

"I'll go with, besides I have an article to write." Chloe said standing from her seat. Pete offered his arm for her to take but she shook her head no. Clark laughed as they left and spun around.

"What are you laughing at?" Lana asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Going to kick me out?" Clark asked.

"How about making him clean up his mess?" Lois asked.

"He's a customer." Lana said.

"He's a dirty customer, and smelly too." Lois said.

"Give me the broom." Clark said holding his hand out. Lois tossed him the broom and he headed off for the doorway.

"I'm surprised he's actually sweeping up his own mess." Lois said.

"Why's that?" Lana asked.

"He's a spoiled rich boy. They don't clean up there own messes." Lois said.

"Clark's not like that. He's far from a spoiled rich boy. Maybe if you both tried to work out your differences you'd see that." Lana said before getting back to work.

Clark finished sweeping up his mess and handed Lois the broom. Lana walked up with a tray in one hand.

"Clark how about you shower and wait for me to be off work." She said handing him the keys to her apartment upstairs.

Clark took the keys and looked down at them, "Sure."

"Shouldn't take me long." Lana said before rushing back to work. Clark grabbed his duffel bag and headed upstairs.

Clark sat on Lana's couch and watched the news. He was wearing his gym shorts and a t-shirt. It was the only thing clean he had with him.

"We have an update on the Luthor case. Reporting live, Sarah, who's downtown Metropolis where officials are being interviewed at this time. Sarah?"

The screen flashed to this dark haired woman who was standing in front of an expensively dressed man.

"Thank you for taking the time to answer our questions." Sarah said.

"Of course." The man said.

"What are your concerns with the Luthor case. Doesn't Lex Luthor have the assets to buy his way out of prison and these claims?" Sarah asked.

"That will not be a problem. Lionel Luthor had a clause where if at any time Lex Luthor was arrested for the misuse of his powers that all of Lex's accounts would be frozen and property signed over to Lionel." The man said.

Clark sighed in relief. Lex had nothing to buy his way out. Lex Luthor was facing the music of his actions. Lana walked in and closed the door behind her. "Hey."

"Hey, how was work?" Clark asked turning the volume down on the TV.

"It's over for today." She said coming to sit next to him on the couch. "Any new info on Lex?" She asked.

"Yea, he has no money. Lionel took it all, along with his property." Clark said.

"Where are you going to stay?" Lana asked.

"I didn't think of that. The Manor is a crime scene, I can't stay there." Clark said.

"Well, you can stay here." Lana said.

"That's a kind offer, but are you sure?" Clark asked. They hadn't dated long and he thought that it was a big offer.

"Just until you can get your own place. I'd hate for you to sleep in the booth downstairs again." Lana said smiling.

Clark laughed, "Yea, that was a bit uncomfortable. I guess I can stay."


	23. Roommates

-1Chapter Twenty Three-Roommates

Clark woke from sleeping on the couch. Surprisingly, the small couch was actually comfortable. He stretched and pulled himself up. It was early enough that he could tell Lana was still in bed. He smiled and went into the kitchen. He looked through the fridge and found some breakfast materials. If he was rooming here, he would earn his keep.

While the food cooked, he managed to find some clothes that were okay to wear, and changed. It wasn't long after he finished cooking that he could hear Lana waking up. She shifted in bed and groaned. He smiled as he arranged the food on a plate.

"Clark?" She called out from the bedroom. He grabbed the plate and the glass of orange juice. Careful not to spill any, he walked into her bedroom.

"Morning beautiful." He said sitting down next to her. She shifted and pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"You made me breakfast in bed?" She asked looking down at the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Yea. Not sure how good of a cook I am, but at least it's food." He said handing her the plate and setting the glass of orange juice on her bedside table.

"It looks great." She said, smiling up at him and grabbing the fork to dig in.

"I was sure you'd be up and getting ready for work." Clark said as he watched her devour the breakfast he made.

"I was supposed to work today but I called in Lois to cover for me. I thought we could spend the day together." She said.

"What did you have in mind?" Clark asked with a smirk. She was playing hookie to spend the day with him.

"Well, I thought we could go for a picnic and maybe some shopping." She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I just need to call Lionel." Clark said.

"Why?" She asked finishing off her plate and reaching for the juice.

"I do need a place to stay." Clark said.

"And here I was hoping you'd just stay here." She said.

"As much as I would love that, I don't think it's wise. Plus when schools starts, what will the school board think of that?" Clark asked.

"Of course those old bats won't approve, but I'd enjoy it." She said with a smirk.

"Until I stop cooking you breakfast in bed, and my snoring keeps you up at night." Clark replied with a smirk as well. She slapped his arm causing him to laugh. He grabbed her empty plate and class as he stood from the bed.

"I'll make the call while you get ready." He said heading out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.

"What do you want to make for lunch?" She asked as he heard her open doors and finally the bathroom door.

"Anything is good." Clark said as he wiped down the dishes.

"Alright, I'm sure I've got stuff in the fridge to make sandwiches." She called.

He dried the dishes and put them away. When he heard the door shut and the water turn on he searched for her phone. He found it by the couch and picked it up. He dialed Lionel's number and listened as it rang.

"Lionel Luthor speaking." He answered.

"It's Clark." He said walking back into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Ah, good to hear from you. I take it, everything went well with the police?" Lionel asked.

"Yes, however I'm left homeless." Clark said.

"Oh my. Perhaps I can help." Lionel said.

"That would be nice." Clark said, finding the bread, sandwich meat, and water bottles.

"I own a farm which has some unwelcome guests. I'll pull some strings for police assistance and then you can move in." Lionel said.

"An entire farm. What's the catch?" Clark asked.

"Well, it provides a little income. Keep the place running and when you turn eighteen I'll sign the lease over to you. After all, it's rightfully yours, if I sign it over." Lionel said.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked setting the items on the counter.

"I was signed as keeper of your parents will. The farm is yours, if I see fit that you should have it." Lionel said.

"Anything else that belongs to me?" Clark asked his temper rising.

"A good sum of money, your father's truck which is at the farm, and the produce business you mother ran." Lionel said.

"Even when I turn nineteen, everything becomes mine. All I have to do is wait." Clark said.

"True, however I was able to use your criminal record to change that. If I don't see fit that you're a responsible adult then it all goes into my name." Lionel said.

Clark could hear the smirk in his voice. "So what does this come down to Luthor." Clark said. He was sure Lionel could hear the anger in his voice.

"You have a choice to make. These are just added rewards." Lionel said.

"What do I have to do for the farm?" Clark asked.

"Kick the people out and you can live in the house. Keep the farm running and I'll sign it over to you." Lionel said.

"Why would you sign it over if it's making you money?" Clark asked.

"Simply because it proves that you can make it on your own." Lionel said.

"So this is a test?" Clark asked.

"Of course." Lionel said.

Clark sighed, "Fine. Who's living at the farm?"

"A certain trio we all love." Lionel said.

Clark really did lose it then, "What!?! You let those bastards stay at my family's home!?!"

Clark was pissed that Lionel would allow those easily swayed morons to stay in his faimly's home.

Lana came out of the bathroom dressed but her hair still soaking wet. She had a towel in one hand and a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Clark. With the polices help they will be out of there in no time." Lionel said.

"Fine, Luthor. Just know this doesn't help you." Clark said.

"I had a feeling it wouldn't. Have a nice day." Lionel said.

Clark cussed and clicked the off button. "Is everything okay?" Lana asked.

"Just peachy. " Clark said, leaning against the counter trying to catch his breath. He couldn't believe his luck lately.

"I'm almost ready." She said.

"Okay, I'll have the picnic ready to go." Clark replied.

"Okay." She said before heading back into the bathroom.

She left the door open this time and Clark could hear her running the hair dryer. He pulled out some bread and began to fix some sandwiches. Clark thought about the choice Lionel had given him. Did he really want to remain in the Luthor family, or continue on with his life going from riches to rags?

When it came down to it, he would do whatever it takes to get the farm and the rest of the will. Even if it meant kissing Lionel's ass. If he could somehow get that, then he could shove Lionel's offer. All he really wanted was what his parents left him. First things first, he had to kick out those ass clowns that were living on the farm. Lana came out a few minutes later wearing some jeans and a t-shirt. Even in simple clothes she looked like a goddess.

"Ready to go?" Clark asked holding up a bag full of food and drinks.

"All set, my jeeps out back." She said.

Clark smiled and held open the front door for Lana. She smiled and walked out. She locked the door when he pulled it shut. He offered his arm and they headed downstairs. Lois looked at the two as they made their way to the back. She wasn't stupid, she knew why Lana had called her in.

"I see how it is." Lois called getting the attention of the two.

"Lois." Lana said.

"Taking advantage of your employees to go out with your boyfriend?" Lois asked.

"Actually Lois," Clark said stepping forward, "I called a meeting with Lana to discuss business. I have a few ideas for the Talon that the manager and I need to work on."

"That's not your call." Lois said.

"Actually Lois, it is." Clark said. When she looked at him confused, he shed light on the situation. "I'm the owner of the Talon. Now I suggest you get back to work, before I fire you."

"What?" Lois asked. One of the other waitresses pulled Lois back from Clark and whispered in her ear. Clark chuckled as her faced drained of all color.

"Let's go. She'll get over the shock by the time we get back." Lana said.

"Aw, what a shame." Clark said in a mocking tone. They walked out the back and over to Lana's jeep. They piled the food in the back and climbed in. "Where are we going?" Clark asked.

"I know a quiet spot." Lana replied starting the jeep. 

Lana had taken them to a quiet place indeed. It was at the end of a field next to the woods. Not a soul was near by all they could hear were the soft sounds of nature around them. They sat underneath a tree and had the empty bag at their feet.

"You had mentioned ideas for the Talon?" Lana asked.

She was curled up between Clark's thighs. Her head resting against his chest, while she listened to his constant heart beat.

"I was thinking about throwing a party for the start of school. You know for the football team. Help raise school spirit." Clark said.

"I like it." Lana said.

"I thought you might." Clark said.

"I do have a question though." Lana said.

"What is it?" Clark asked looking down at her.

"Your phone call this morning. What got you all upset?" She asked.

Clark sat for a minute which caused Lana to look up at him.

"Lionel has cornered me. I have to choose to remain a Luthor and be left with nothing. However he played another card. Apparently he's keeper of my parents will. With my criminal record, he can have it all taken from me."

"Clark, I'm so sorry." Lana said.

"Don't worry about it. If I can run the farm and graduate, he'll sign everything over." Clark said.

"How can I not worry about that? That is nearly impossible to run a farm and maintain grades. Not to mention you're apart of the football team." Lana said.

"I know. This year will be tough, but I think I can do it." Clark said.

"I'll help with anything I can. I'm sure you'll need homework help." She said.

"I'm sure I will too." Clark said.

She laughed and Clark smiled. He leaned down and captured her lips. He was lucky that he had a girlfriend like her. Smart and beautiful, and his. He could kiss her when he wanted, spend time with her when no one else could. They pulled apart for air and looked up when the sky rumbled.

"Sounds like rain." Lana said.

"So?" Clark asked his arms wrapped around Lana's waist.

"We'll get wet." She said.

"I guess that would happen." Clark said.

She slapped his arm and tried to stand but he held tight. She looked up at Clark, "Let go." She said.

"Convince me." He said with a smirk. She smiled and leaned up, kissing him. Before he realized it, his arms relaxed against her waist and she slipped out of his grip.

"Hey!" He said as she pulled away and ran to the jeep.

As soon as she closed the car door, the rain started to pour. Clark cursed and grabbed their stuff. He ran towards the jeep but by the time he pulled himself in, he was soaked through. Lana just laughed as she pulled the car out and onto the road. 

They got back to the Talon and it was still pouring outside. Clark got out first and ran inside to get an umbrella. When he got back out, he opened it and pulled the car door open for Lana to get out. He held the umbrella over her and kept her dry as they rushed inside. Clark shook his head, water went flying and landed on Lana. He closed the umbrella and put it back where he found it. Lana laughed as they made their way to the stairs.

"Hey you two." Lois said waving.

"Do you think you'll talk to her and set things straight?" Lana asked.

"Not today. After the bad news this morning, I don't think I could handle another confrontation." Clark said.

Lana couldn't help that he didn't want to work things out, but he did have a bad morning. She smiled and took his hand in hers. She lead him upstairs and unlocked her apartment door.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked as they went inside and she closed the door behind them.

"Well, I was enjoying having you in my arms. That is until you decided to weasel your way out and leave me to get soaked." Clark said with a smile.

"How about you shower and change back into those sexy gym shorts and we can watch a movie." Lana said.

"Sounds like a plan." Clark said.

He headed back over to his bag and grabbed his shorts and a t-shirt to wear. Lana was looking over her shelf of movies as he disappeared into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and jumped out. He dried off and changed before leaving the bathroom. He stopped and went back in. He picked up the wet towel from the floor and put it in the hamper. On top of the dirty clothes was Lana's bra.

It was black lace, something that surprised Clark. He didn't think she was a black lace, underwear type of girl. However it was a nice surprise that left Clark to imagine what she was wearing under that simple t-shirt. He shook his head and dropped the towel inside.

"What was that about?" Lana asked as he came back out.

"Oh, I left the towel on the floor. I guess I'm not used to sharing a bathroom." He said walking over and joining her on the couch.

"It's okay." She said leaning into his side. His arm immediately wrapped itself around her shoulder.

"What are we watching?" He asked.

"I just bought Disturbia and haven't had the chance to watch it." Lana said.

"That's a good movie." Clark said as she hit play.

The movie started and Lana leaned more against his chest. As the movie went on he couldn't help but yawn. For some reason he was really tired, or it was because he was so comfortable. It wasn't long before he couldn't keep his eyes open. With a final failed attempt, he fell asleep.


	24. Kent Farm

-1Chapter Twenty Four- Kent Farm

Clark groaned as he regained consciousness and tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position. A heavy weight on his chest kept him still. Clark looked down to see a bundle of dark hair laying on his chest. Lana had sprawled out on his chest and fallen asleep.

He couldn't help the huge smile that plastered itself on his face. He wrapped his arms around her small back and leaned his head back. Lana shifted on his chest from his small movement, but she laid still shortly after.

Clark laid there for what felt like hours which was probably only half an hour total. He moved his hand in a small circle across Lana's lower back. She moaned and shifted against him. He smiled at the peace of this moment. He finally understood what Max meant about how having the woman you love in your arms - it was the only thing worth fighting for in this world.

He stopped his train of thought as he recalled thinking 'woman you love'. Did he really love Lana? Even though they'd only been together for a short time, he felt some pull in his chest. It was foreign and warming at the same time. As much as it scared him, it calmed him as well. Love really is a confusing and rocky thing. A knock came at the door and Lana groaned against his chest.

"Make it stop." She moaned.

"I would love to, but you're pinning me down." Clark said softly against the top of her head.

She looked up and smiled. Then she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. The knocking continued, and she groaned burying her face in his chest. He could feel her breath against his skin through the thin material of his t-shirt. The knocking was harder this time and Lana finally rolled off his chest. Clark stretched as he sat up and stood from the couch. Lana tried to fix her hair as she yawned. Clark walked over to the door and opened it.

"Good Morning Mr. Kent. Lionel Luthor said we could find you here." The officer said. Clark rubbed his fingers through his hair and noticed the Talon coffee cup in the officers hand.

"What can I do for you?" Clark asked.

"I understand that you are having a problem with a few unwelcomed guests. My partner and I are to assist in the evacuation." The officer answered.

"Right, I almost forgot. Let me throw some clothes on." Clark said.

"You going out?" Lana asked shuffling over from the couch.

"I have to go to the farm. I'll probably be there for the rest of the day." Clark said.

"I'll stop by later, then." Lana said. She turned and smiled at the officer who held a small smile and looked down at his feet.

"Let me get some clothes then." Clark said heading after his bag and pulling out some jeans and a shirt. He rushed into the bathroom and changed, not bothering to attempt to fix his hair. When he came back out Lana was fixing the TV from last night. The officer was still outside and the door was partially closed.

"Will you miss me today?" Clark asked coming up from behind.

"Every second." Lana replied leaning into him. Clark turned her in his arms and placed a kiss on her soft lips. She smiled when he pulled back, "I'll swing by later."

"I'll see you then." He said, pulling his bag over his shoulder. He smiled and turned to leave her apartment. He glanced back and watched as she went about the apartment, he made sure the door was closed securely behind him.

Clark looked out the swat car windows as they passed corn fields and farms. He couldn't really grasp his thoughts of what he was seeing. He was heading back to his parents home, his home. It'd been years, ever since his parents funeral. All he could really remember was that he had never cried.

"We're here." The officer said. Clark looked up to see the wooden post with a sign hanging from it. As they pulled in the driveway, he read "Kent Farm" engraved on the worn wooden sign. He looked over at the tin mailbox with Kent painted on the side.

The officer pulled the swat car down the long dirt road. Clark looked up and saw the yellow two story house and the red barn. A blue truck and three motorcycles were parked next to the old basketball goal. The wooden fence was worn down and Clark was surprised that it was even keeping the cows inside.

"The place is looking pretty run down. Are you going to fix it up?" The officer asked parking the car, leaving the lights on.

"I plan to." Clark said opening his car door and getting out. He saw the curtains move in the main window downstairs. The trio knew they were here.

"Alright, let's get this farm back into good hands." The officer said, his partner getting out of the car as well.

The three of them walked up to the main door and Clark waited as the officer knocked on the door. No one answered at first.

"Listen up. I have orders to evict anyone living inside this farm house. If you do not leave on your own in thirty seconds, were coming in to force you to leave." The officer called through the door.

Clark raised an eyebrow at the officer. He'd never seen one act this way and could only assume Lionel had something to do with it. The front door opened and Will stood there, Rex behind him.

"Alright, we get the idea. We had a feeling since Lex was arrested that you'd be coming after us." Will said looking to Clark.

"You chose the wrong side. Greed is an evil thing." Clark replied looking Will in the eye.

"We know." Rex said stepping up from behind Will. They stepped out on the front porch and looked at Clark.

"We're sorry we tried to kill you." Rex continued.

"Wait, did you just confess to being the hired hit man for Lex Luthor?" The officer said.

"We confess." Will said looking down. Clark was surprised by the two. They had never been the ones to admit their sins.

"You're under arrest." The officer said. He began to read the two their rights as the other officer handcuffed them.

"There's one more inside. I'll see if I can find him." Clark said. Before the officer could stop him, Clark walked inside the old family farm house. The force that hit his chest took his breath away. Not a thing had changed since the last time he remembered being inside.

The same old couch lay in the middle of the living room. Family photos hung on the wall, the frames filled with happy times. He could see the kitchen and made his way over. The fridge was covered in magnets and more photos, mostly of Clark. He opened the cabinets and found his mother's favorite dishware.

He could feel the start of tears and taking a deep breath, he turned to the staircase. Obviously Sam wasn't downstairs so Clark made his way upstairs. He felt like he was in a suspense movie as he felt his heart jerk with every step closer to his old bedroom, his parents old bedroom.

A force slammed into him as he reached the top. He collided with the railing and grabbed on to keep himself from falling down the stairs. He fought to regain his balance and the force slammed into his rib cage. He doubled over and tried to catch his breath and he gained enough bearings to realize that it was Sam pounding him.

He brought his fist up and felt bone give underneath his knuckles. A curse filled his ears along with the dull ringing. He brought his shoulder up and followed through with his weight. He forced Sam back into the wall and heard the cracking of glass and wood as pictures collapsed onto the floor. Sam brought his elbow up and jabbed it into his jaw. He tasted blood, and winced from the sting on his lip.

"Can't handle a real fight, Kal?" Sam asked mocking. Clark growled and stood to his full height. Clark glared and slammed his fist into Sam's nose.

Blood spluttered from the nostrils as Clark pulled back and slammed it against his face again. The back of Sam's head collided into the wall and the wood panel cracked from the force. Before Sam could regain his senses Clark brought his fist into his midsection and Sam coughed blood. Clark backed up when he heard footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"Kent, what's going on?" The officer asked.

"I got attacked as I walked upstairs." Clark said, wiping away the blood from his lip.

The officer pulled Sam to his feet, "Your friends downstairs confessed to your plots on the attempt of Kent's life under the order of Lex Luthor. Do you have anything to add?" He asked.

"I have nothing to do with that." Sam said.

"Very well, you're under arrest for assault." The officer said and continued to read Sam his rights as he placed handcuffs on him.

"I'll send an officer over for your statement." He said. With a yank, he lead Sam down the stairs and out to the swat car. Clark leaned against the wall and breathed. When he finally took a good look around the hallway a pain stabbed at his heart.

The panel was ruined and would have to be replaced along with the photo frames that laid in ruins at his feet. He looked down the hall and saw the door at the far wall, and the two that faced on opposite ends. The one on his left was his bedroom, the one on his right, his parents.

He looked to his left and slowly opened his door. The walls were blue, his full size bed with flannel sheets were still made from the last time his mother had made them. Clark had remembered how he'd refused to sleep in his bed when his parents had passed. She had cleaned his room, folded his clothes, and when he'd come home she had kissed his forehead and smiled down at him.

After the funeral, he had closed the door and left it closed. He turned and closed the door behind him, unable to step into the room. He headed down stairs, not even looking at his parents door. Once he reached the bottom, the pain in his chest lessened.

He sat on the couch and leaned back. He made a mental list of what needed to be done. An officer was going to stop by for his statement, but he also had the fence to fix, and the barn to examine. He knew nothing about running a farm but if he wanted to keep what his parents had left, he would have to learn soon.

He stayed on the couch until a knock came at the door. With a grunt he pulled himself off the couch and made his way to the front door. With a quick look out the window he saw another swat car sitting in the driveway. He pulled open the door and smiled at the officer that stood there.

"Mr. Kent?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Clark said.

"I need your statement for the assault against you earlier today." The officer said.

Clark nodded and let the officer in. Clark told him what had happened and the officer looked over the cuts on his face and recorded it. By the time he was done another knock came at the door. Clark nodded and walked over to the door.

Lana stood on the other side, "Hey, why are the police still here?" She asked before turning to look at him. "Clark!" She exclaimed when she saw the state she was in.

"Thank you for your time, Clark." The officer said before stepping past him and Lana.

"Have a nice day." Clark said stepping aside to let the officer out and Lana in.

When he closed the door behind them Lana reached up and touched his cheek. "What happened?" She asked.

"Will and Rex weren't a problem. Sam was." He said.

"Are you okay?" She asked leading him to the couch.

He sat down and Lana held on to his hand, sitting next to him. "I'll be okay. I've been hit harder before."

"I bet Sam looks worse." She said with a smile.

"How'd you know?" Clark asked, with a small laugh.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"We?" Clark asked.

"Is that such a hard concept to accept?" She asked.

"No, but I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm the other part of the we with you." Clark said trying to explain.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked again.

"Well, I was going to relax today but that seemed to get nipped in the bud. I'm thinking maybe dinner, and relaxation before I get to work tomorrow." Clark said.

"Work?" She asked.

"The fence needs fixing, and the paneling upstairs needs changed, I still have to look through the barn and everything." Clark said.

Lana could hear the restlessness in his voice. "How about we relax for tonight. I can cook dinner, and we can just snuggle on the couch. Just relax." She said, rubbing his arm.

He let out a deep breath and let his shoulders drop. "That sounds fantastic."

"But?" Lana asked.

"I made a deal with Lionel. I really should at least take a look at everything. If I can get a lot done this summer, the school year won't be so rough." Clark said.

"You still have football practice. Be careful and don't pull yourself to thin." Lana said.

Clark knew she was worried about him, and he loved that she was. "I promise I'll rest. How about you start on dinner and I'll head to the barn." Clark said looking over at her.

"Deal." She said smiling.

He stood from the couch and headed out the back door. He walked up to his dad's blue truck and smiled as he touched the cool metal. Despite the flat tires, and layer of grim on the truck, it seemed to be in good condition. He would just have to change the tires and check the engine. However that was a job for this weekend.

Clark stepped back from the truck and made his way over to the barn. The wood had been painted at one time, but was now dull and flaked. He would have to repaint when he had a chance. He pushed open the door, and winced as it shook on its hinges. That would need fixing as well, he thought as he walked in.

A tractor sat inside along with other farm tools. Wooden stairs wound up to a loft, and behind that was a place for horses, but the stalls were empty and dirty. He would have to buy fresh straw, feed, possibly parts for the tractor and truck.

He didn't have the money, but perhaps another talk with Lionel and he could get some to help. It would really kill him if he had to get a summer job as well. He didn't know where he would apply if he had to. However he did know that if it came down to it, he would get a job. This farm was all he had of his parents and he wasn't going to lose it.

He made his way upstairs to the loft and saw a worn and dusty couch with a trunk resting in front of it. He kneeled and opened the lid, a cloud of dust causing him to cough. He found a photo album, a little league football helmet, an old Smallville high school football jersey with Kent on the back, a box filled with awards and medals that belonged to both his parents.

He held the precious metals in his hands and smiled softly at the memories of his father telling stories. How he used to throw the winning passes, and how his teammates loved him. His chances in college, how he met his mother. All of them were precious to him and this box, this trunk brought all those tender moments to his mind. He hadn't thought of his parents since he'd come back to Smallville. He had never really mourned the loss, but he couldn't tonight.

He placed everything back into the trunk and stood from where he was kneeling. He patted the dust from his pants and headed back downstairs. He examined the stalls quickly before heading out and looking the fence over. It was a real mess that he looked at.

The wood for the fence was rotted and the nails rusted. He would have to rebuild the entire fence, probably all the way around the property. It would take him at least two weeks, if he only focused on that. He was only one man after all.

As he headed back inside, he wondered who had watched the farm for Lionel. Who ever it was had done a terrible job. The entire place was in ruins, and no possible way of earning Lionel a profit. It lead Clark to believe he held onto the farm simply because it was something of his mother's. If that was so, Lionel was a sick man to hold onto to something so dearly of a deceased woman who was married.

He opened the back door and was surprised to see the kitchen empty. Lana was sitting on the couch in the living room. "So we're not eating?" Clark asked.

"I ordered out. The only thing eatable in the fridge was a stick of butter. I found trash bags full of empty pizza boxes and Chinese take-out. There wasn't even anything to drink." She said.

Clark sighed as he sat down next to her. He placed his arm on the back of the couch behind her, and she snuggled into his side.

"What did you find out?" Lana asked.

"The farm is a wreck. The fence, barn, even the equipment is run down. It'll take all summer to fix." Clark said, already dreading the long hours in the sun he was looking forward too.

"How are you going to get the supplies to fix everything?" She asked, her hand rested on his stomach.

"Hopefully Lionel will help with that. If not I'll have to get a job." He said, his muscles jumping at her feather light touch.

"A job? How will you find time to do that along with football and fixing this place up?" She asked. She didn't like how this was getting harder and harder for him.

"I honestly don't know." He said staring off at the wall. "I do know, that I can't lose this farm. It's all I have left."

"I understand. The Talon was all I had left of my parents. I did whatever it took to keep it." Lana said.

"A deal with Lex?" Clark asked.

"I agreed to go on a date. It got out of hand, and I got trapped. I was never really his girlfriend. No one was willing to face him to ask me out so I was trapped. Till you came along." She said.

Clark smiled, "Glad I could be your hero, if only for that moment." He kissed her softly, and pulled back with a larger smile.

"You've been my hero ever since you saved me from Lex." She said.

"Glad you think so highly of me." He said.

"You may have done bad things, but you're not a bad person." She replied.

"Are you so sure?" He asked.

"I am." She said, leaning up and kissing him softly.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted them. With a chuckle she stood from the couch and reached for the door. Clark listened as she answered the door and paid for their dinner. She came back and Clark inhaled the scent of pepperoni pizza. His stomach growled as he sat up. She set the box on the coffee table, and opened the box. Clark jumped at the box and grabbed a slice. Lana laughed as he dug in and devoured a slice.

"Hungry?" She asked, still laughing as she grabbed a slice.

"Starved." He replied before stuffing himself again.

"I was looking around and found a movie to watch, do you care?" Lana asked.

"Not at all, if I get to watch it with you." Clark replied with a smile, going for another slice.

"Have you seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail?" She asked.

"I don't believe I have." Clark answered.

"You're serious." She said.

"I didn't really watch movies as I was at bars in the middle of the night, and busting heads during the days." Clark said as she got up and got the movie.

"It's really funny. I think you could do with a comedy." She said, putting the DVD in the player. She turned on the TV and grabbed the remote.

"I think a comedy will be great." He said grabbing yet another slice of pizza. He'd already eaten half of it.

She curled up next to him again and hit play. The movie started and they easily finished the rest of the pizza. By the end of the movie Clark was fighting sleep again and so was Lana. He shifted himself to where Lana laid on top of him. She pulled a throw from the back of the couch on top of them.

When the credits rolled, Lana turned the TV off and rested her head on his chest. Clark rubbed his hand in small circles on the small of her back. It wasn't long before he had her asleep in his arms. It was a wonderful experience to behold. He was a lucky man to have such a wonderful and kind woman in his arms.

He rested his head and closed his eyes. He thought of his family, and what his parents would think if they'd walk in and see him on the couch with a girl on top of him. It pained him to realize he would never know their reaction. With a heavy heart, and a comforting weight on his chest, he drifted off to sleep.


	25. Simple Life

-1Chapter Twenty Five-Simple Life

Clark woke up to a sore body. He felt like he'd been hit by a train, till he realized he had. With a groan he slowly pulled himself up from the couch. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then stretched.

"Hey, Lana!" Clark called out. Silence was his answer which worried Clark when he looked up and found downstairs empty. He stood from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"Lana?" Clark called out again but as before no one answered.

He wondered where she went, and why she didn't wake him up. He leaned against the counter and groaned when his stomach growled. He turned and opened the fridge only to find it empty. Lana wasn't kidding when there was nothing to eat. He looked over at the pizza box but found it empty too. He sighed and headed for the phone. If he wasn't going to eat and Lana wasn't here, he might as well call Lionel and get everything on a roll. He dialed the number and leaned against the counter while it rang.

"Lionel Luthor speaking."

"It's Clark." He said listening to the old man on the other end.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd call. I heard the eviction went well." Lionel said.

"Rex and Will admitted they were working with Lex. Sam however put up a fight." Clark said.

"That's too bad. Hopefully we have enough against Lex that we won't be seeing him anytime soon." Lionel said.

"I believe that's something everyone hopes for." Clark replied.

"Of course. How's the farm?" Lionel asked.

"It's why I called. Who ever you had taking care of the farm needs to be fired. The place is a wreck and needs major funds to be fixed up." Clark said.

"You need a loan?" Lionel asked.

"It would be helpful." Clark said.

"Well Clark, the farm is yours and the funds must be provided by you. Doesn't mean I won't help. You'll get a check in the mail." Lionel said.

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He should have known that Lionel would do this.

"The farm is yours remember. If you don't want to supply the funds to run your farm, I suggest you sign over the deed."

"You sound serious." Lionel said.

"Dead serious." Clark replied a small headache forming.

"I'm proud of you, Mr. Kent. You've grown up and I like what I'm hearing. Watch your mail." Lionel said before the line went dead.

Clark slammed the phone down in frustration. Lionel was an evil man, and it was no mystery as to where Lex came from. Clark rubbed his eyes again. He needed to focus on something other than the odds stacked against them. He went out the back door and headed over to his dad's truck. He popped the hood and took a look. He didn't like what he found underneath. The engine was a wreck and he would need to get parts to fix it. He would need the truck before anything else was done on the farm. He reached around and checked what he could. He didn't hear the car pull up, or the door close when the person got out. He moved to pull his hand out and cussed when he pulled back against something sharp.

"Clark, you okay?" Lana asked as she approached his side. Clark jumped and hit his head on the hood.

"Lana?" He asked backing out from under the hood. He rubbed the back of his head with his uninjured hand. "When did you get back?" He continued with his question.

"I went for breakfast and coffee. I had a feeling it would be a long day." She said holding up two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag.

"How sweet." He said stepping forward and kissing her lightly. "I was rummaging for food earlier, you must have read my mind."

He reached out to take the bag from her. She smiled and look down to hand him the bag of breakfast.

"Clark, your hand!" She exclaimed setting the bag down on the roof of the truck and reaching to grab it. A long cut ran down the side of his hand, and from the amount of blood dripping it was a deep cut. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just fine. I'll hold it under the tap for a few minutes." He said reaching over for the bag.

She sighed and lead him back to the house and through the back door. She set the coffee on the counter and took the bag of food from him setting it next to the coffee. She turned the water on and pulled his hand underneath. Clark winced as the water washed away the blood.

"You're really good at getting yourself hurt." She said smiling softly at him.

"I prefer the physical pain, then the emotional kind." Clark said.

"Where is that coming from?" Lana asked looking up into his eyes.

"I would rather be out in that field doing difficult manual labor, than sitting in here and grasping the silence." Clark said.

"Clark." She said softly, reaching up to caress his cheek.

"Last night, after you settled in and fell asleep. I laid there thinking that what my parents would think if they walked in on us." He stopped and closed his eyes. Normally he wouldn't be able to reveal such emotional thoughts but he trusted Lana. "It ripped my heart to know that I'll never know what would happen."

"Clark." She said softly, "I know where you're coming from and it'll be okay. It's just being back here after so long."

Clark allowed a small smile to form at the corners of his lips. He was really falling for her, and he was falling hard. She understood where he was coming from, and she didn't think he was being silly or gay. Any of the guys would have looked at him like he had two heads.

He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Her arms reached around his neck as she pulled herself tighter to him. He left his wounded hand under the sink so he wouldn't get blood on her. She finally pulled away for air, but he rested his forehead against hers.

"You're such a charmer." She said with a light laugh.

"Only with you." He replied. She smiled up at him and pecked his lips lightly.

"Let's check that hand of yours, then eat." She said pulling back and turning to his hand.

The water was running clear so she pulled his hand out from underneath the tap. She examined it and squeezed at the cut. He winced from the pain but smiled anyway.

"I think it'll be okay, it doesn't look like it'll need stitches. However a band aid will keep it from getting infected while you work hard on the farm." She said smiling over at him.

"I think I saw a first aid kit in the bathroom." Clark said with a small sigh.

"I'll be right back." She said. Clark watched as she left the kitchen and searched for the bathroom.

He looked at his hand and shook his head. With a moan he reached over and grabbed the breakfast items. Then he took them over to the kitchen table. He pulled out muffins, biscuits and some turnovers. He laughed at the breakfast of champions laid out before him on the table. He really needed to do some grocery shopping when he got some money. Lana walked back in with the first aid kit and set it on the counter. She opened the case and pulled out some supplies to clean his hand up.

"So how do you know so much about first aid?" He asked walking over and holding out his hand. She smiled and began to apply disinfectant.

"My ex-boyfriend Whitney was hard core sports. He was always getting some type of injury that needed taking care of." She explained.

"So this Whitney guy, what happened?" Clark asked.

"He moved." She said the smile gone from her face.

"Wait, he just upped and moved?" Clark asked, amazed that a guy actually left a girl like her behind.

"I wasn't," She stopped and bit her lip, "supportive enough for his ego."

"He was a jerk, basically?" Clark asked. She nodded as she wrapped the band aid around his hand.

"Well, I think it all worked out. After all, if his ego hadn't gotten in the way I wouldn't be the luckiest guy." Clark said with a smile.

"Really, how are you so lucky?" Lana asked as she finished with his hand.

"I'm dating the most amazing woman I've ever meet." Clark said.

"We're dating now?" Lana asked teasing him.

"Right, I haven't exactly asked. We just kind of fell into it." Clark said, his brows gathered together in thought.

"We did." She said just holding his hand now.

"Then let me clear the air." He said forcing a serious look on his face. "Lana, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

She smiled, "I don't know. I tend to avoid the bad boys."

"Oh, you think I'm a bad boy?" Clark asked pulling her close and smiling down at her.

"I've seen you're bad side." She answered.

"So why do you avoid the bad boys?" Clark asked leaning closer.

"Because I'm incredibly attracted to them." She said seductively wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

"I love being bad." He said going the rest of the way and capturing her lips with his.

Clark parted her lips with his tongue, and moaned when she allowed him access. He held her tight and ran one hand up into her hair. Her tongue dueled with his and they simply kissed each other. They finally pulled away for air and he kissed her cheek.

"That was new." She said against his neck.

"Did it compel you to give me answer?" Clark asked.

"Maybe." She said.

"What more does a guy have to do?" Clark asked.

"I prefer to be swept off my feet." She answered.

Clark smirked and scooped her up into his arms, "Like this?"

"Getting warmer." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I would get warmer, but my breakfast is getting colder." He carried her over to the table and set her down in a chair. He plopped down in a chair and reached for a little of everything.

"How charming." She said with a smile reaching for some food as well.

"I like to think so." Clark said before stuffing his mouth full of goodies.

"You are charming." she said.

"Well, if I'm a charming bad boy you can't say no." Clark said smiling.

"You're right, I'm completely helpless." She said joking.

Clark laughed, "Seriously, what do you think?" He asked.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." She said. Clark smiled, what else was he to do?

"How about a picnic under the stars?" He asked finishing his breakfast.

"I wish I could, but I have to work all day. Lois called out and after her covering for me the other day, it's only fair I cover for her." She said.

"When are you going in?" Clark asked standing and cleaning up the table.

She looked down at her watch and winced, "Now." She stood and rushed around grabbing her things.

Clark handed her her purse and lead her to the door, "Stop by when you get off?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but I wish I could. I open tomorrow and it's easier if I stay at my apartment. Forgive me?" She asked stepping out the door.

"How could I not?" He answered with a question of his own.

She smiled up at him and kissed his quickly. "I'll try to stop by when I get off tomorrow." She said.

"Okay." Clark said leaning against the door frame.

She smiled and he watched as she headed down to her car. When the dust settled and he couldn't see her jeep anymore, he closed the door. With a sigh he looked around the empty downstairs and dreaded the work he faced.

He headed out the back and into the barn. With no money to get supplies he could start by cleaning the place out. Grabbing a pitch fork he headed for the stalls and began to clean them out so he could put in fresh straw.

It wasn't long before he felt the sting in his lower back and by lunch he was finished. Next he moved to the tractor and began looking it over. He didn't know much but perhaps one of the nearby farmers could help him out. Not knowing what to do with the tractor he turned and went inside. He hunted down a piece of paper and tape measure. He headed upstairs and took measurements of the area where the paneling was cracked. Once he was done he looked over to his parents bedroom door. Without thinking he reached for the doorknob.

With a twist the door swung open and Clark was faced with the last moments his parents had spent in their room. The bed was made, clothes folded on the trunk at the end. One of his father plaid shirts rested on the top. He walked in and took a deep breath. He looked over to the dresser where a small wooden box rested. Curiosity got the best of him as he lifted the lid. Inside were his parents closest personal items. Their wedding rings were inside, his fathers watch, his mothers pearl necklace. Holding the fine jewelry in his hand, he felt a single tear slide down his cheek. When he realized he was actually crying, actually mourning his parents he backed into the wall and slid to the ground. He held the precious item in his hand and rested his head against the wall.

He closed his eyes and pounded his head against the wall. How could he do this? Live under this roof, and run the farm? He knew nothing about it and had no one to teach him. He had to admit he was in over his head. It was overall depressing when one thought about it, but he did have some good in his life.

He sighed and got up from his place on the floor and placed everything back into the box. He didn't look back as he closed the door. He headed downstairs and plopped down on the couch. He pulled out his notebook and made a list of everything he would need to fix the farm. When the entire page was full, he tossed it across the room. With a sigh he leaned his head back and flipped on the TV. It wasn't too long before stress had him unconscious.


	26. The Pass of Summer

-1Chapter Twenty Six-The pass of Summer

It had been weeks since he'd moved into the Kent farm. In fact it had been weeks since he'd really eaten, slept, or even seen his girlfriend Lana. Since he'd received Lionel's check, which really only covered the cost of fixing the truck, tractor, and first supply of feed; Clark had been nothing but busy.

He had football practice which left him worn and sore, only for him to come home and do work on the farm. He didn't have time to do much of anything else, but with his determination he continued on with his stretched thin life.

He would wake at five in the morning and start on the farm. He would get the animals fed and other small chores done before having to go to practice. By the time practice was done, he would have to clean out the stalls and finish up with whatever else had to be done.

One would think with all the manual labor that he would be gaining muscle. Clark however, wasn't eating well and was getting paler and weaker. The team had noticed and began to worry about him. They just thought it was because of the coming trial of Lex Luthor. Clark had been called as a witness along with Max.

They had gotten together and discussed what they were going to do. Of course when Max saw Clark he too began to worry about the teen. Since his involvement with the Luthor's his life had been drawn thin and there was nothing he could do about it.

Clark was the type of man who stuck true to his word and his responsibilities. Max had offered to give him a loan, but Clark had turned it down. Lionel wasn't going to give Clark any money since he was signing over the will. Still Clark had to get the funds for the farm. Max had seen the pile of job applications on the kitchen table along with the bills and other paperwork.

The summer was almost over and everyone was getting ready for classes. Lana, Chloe and Pete were preparing for senior year. They had looked for Clark to try and get him to take a break and chill with them at the Talon. When Lana went to the farm he wasn't there, he was either in town for supplies or he was at football practice. If she saw him in town he was in a rush and never stopped to even breathe. 

Tomorrow was the first day of school and Clark was at the farm packing his backpack with left over supplies. He was reusing everything he could from last year. He leaned against the counter with his head resting against the cabinet.

He breathed as he finally allowed himself to take a moment and slow down. Tomorrow school started, and so did the football session. Next week was Lex's trail and Clark had to meet with the lawyer to prepare. Max wouldn't stop bothering him with loan offers.

All he really wanted more than anything was to stretch out on the couch with his girlfriend in his arms. He missed the feeling of her in his arms, when the world wasn't against him and he was happy. He turned and headed for the kitchen table and took a seat.

He looked over the dozen job applications and finally decided to just turn them in. He really had nothing left to sell save for his bike. He was trying to put off on selling it. The truck was in better running condition than the bike, but it was really something he loved. It didn't matter that it was Lex's, it mattered because ever since he was little he dreamed of owning one. Having that dream made a part of his life brighter. 

He looked over what else he had to sell. He'd sold all of his designer clothes and settled for simple red and blue t-shirts and blue jeans along with a few mark downed plaid shirts. His leather boots had also gone and replaced with common worker shoes. His nice watch was left to be sold for grocery's this month. He could sell his Ipod for feed. He could really use his laptop for school but if it came down to the bills he would sell it as well. 

Tomorrow while he was job hunting he would have to stop by the pawn shop. Of course he had school to think about and the chores afterwards. He would have to get up earlier just to get more done so he would have time after school to job hunt. He rubbed his eyes in frustration and rested his head on his hands. 

He rolled his shoulders and stood from the table. He tried to fight off the yawn as it overpowered him and finally gave up. He headed upstairs to his bedroom and rubbed his hand over the smooth finish of the new paneling. He was proud of how well he replaced it, it was the first sign that he might actually succeed at this.

He opened his door and walked into his bedroom. The same room he'd lived in as a child had been redone as he'd settled into living at the farm. He kept the walls the same but he'd gotten a full sized bed after trading in his twin. The dresser held pictures of his family, his desk held his laptop and a picture of Lana. It wasn't much, but he felt at home.

He changed into a pair of sweats and set his alarm clock for four in the morning. He needed the extra hour to get what he could done so he could get his extra activities done after school. He climbed under the sheets and sighed at its coolness against his feverish flesh. He loved this part of the day, where he climbed into bed and allowed his muscles to rest. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The annoying buzz of his alarm clock broke through the silence of the early morning. Clark moaned and rolled over to look at his clock. He rubbed his eyes and slammed his palm down on his alarm clock. The buzz stopped and Clark rolled out of bed. He dressed in blue jeans and a red t-shirt, along with his simple boots. He yawned and headed down stairs and packed up his backpack along with his job applications. Once packed to go he headed outside to the barn to get what he could done.

By the time it was time for school, Clark had a good chunk done with his chores just for the morning. He still had work to do when he got back but he gave himself time to job hunt after school. He ran into the house and grabbed his bag before running to his truck. He pulled out of his driveway and made his way to Smallville high for his senior year. He pulled into his old parking space and jumped out, his backpack swung over one shoulder. The area by the doors were crowded with students and Clark forced his way through.

Apparently without his bad boy look, not many people wanted to part for him. It frustrated him as he bumped and shoved his way through to the doors and into the hallway. He sighed as he faced the even more packed hallway. He shoved his way through the hallway and found the sheets taped to the wall. He searched through the senior list and found his homeroom. With more pushes and shoves he worked his way to his homeroom. 

His homeroom class was empty as he finally squeezed himself through the crowd and into the room. He found a seat at the back of the class and sat down. He was thankful that school required sitting, at least he could rest his legs today before getting back to work. He folded his arms and laid his head down. His eyes snapped open when he felt something brushing his hair. He sat up quickly and looked around the room. A majority of the seats in the front were full and so were the ones in the back but he could still hear the crowd in the hallway. He looked up to see Lana smiling down at him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, sleepy head." She said greeting him.

"Looks like you finally got him awake. We've been trying to for fifteen minutes now." Pete said from in front of him.

"Sorry, I must have drifted off. It's been a long day." Clark said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"What? It's only eight in the morning." Chloe said from his left.

Clark looked over at her and shrugged. He didn't know what to tell her. It's not like she understood anything about running a farm by yourself. Besides he'd been up since four this morning.

"How's the farm?" Lana asked, practically reading his mind.

"Hard work and getting harder." Clark said.

"Why don't you get some help?" Pete asked.

"I would but that costs money, which is something I don't have." Clark said.

"You could get a job at the Talon." Lana said.

Clark had thought of that, but he couldn't really work there if in only two months he'd be turning eighteen. It didn't work for him, besides if he could hold out for two months he would have a small income. After all the Talon paid its own bills and some after supplies were bought. It would help him out but not pay for everything.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm still the owner. Two months at least till it'll be on paper." Clark said.

"So what are you going to do then?" Chloe asked, "It's not like you can go to school, run a farm, and work."

"I can try." Clark said.

"Whoa, how in the hell are you going to do all that and football?" Pete asked.

"He could quit the team." Chloe responded.

"I can't." Clark butted in.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"How else will I pay for college?" Clark asked with raised eyebrows.

"Would you like me to come over this week?" Lana asked.

Clark smiled up at her. It was kind for her to offer but it would require her taking off work and he couldn't let her miss out on a paycheck just to keep him sane. "Thanks love, but I'll be fine this week."

She smiled down at him and took her seat beside him. Chloe and Pete shot each other glances at his choice of words. The teacher walked in and the class quieted down. She called roll and as each student raised their hand she handed them a packet. Clark got his and looked over his schedule, locker number and parking space. He was in all advanced courses and with football, the farm and work; it would be a miracle if he survived. He leaned over and looked at Lana's schedule and sighed in relief. He had all of his classes with her. At least she really could help him with his homework.

The bell rang and the group stood and filed out of the classroom with the rest of the group. They headed down the hall to their lockers and stuffed what they could in them. The warning bell rang before they knew it and all four of them headed to the next class. Clark smiled at his luck of being with them all for class. They got their seats closer to the middle and Lana said in front of Clark, Chloe and Pete to his left. The teacher stood and smiled at them.

"Good morning. I'm glad to see all of your smiling faces on the first day of school. This semester we will work fast to get through the book which will require a lot of focus on the subject so you don't get lost. If you pay attention in my class you will be better off." She said the Advanced English twelfth book in her hand.

"How do they expect us to learn when it's still summer? I just don't understand why we start back so soon." Pete whispered to Clark from his seat beside him.

Chloe turned around and shushed him. Clark shrugged and looked back to the front. The teacher went on about what she expected from them and all of the class groaned when they found out about the four papers they had to write, one being a research paper on a present day troubled person. Clark laughed thinking about Lex, a perfect subject to write about. If he wasn't troubled then no one was. The bell rang and Clark grabbed Lana's English book from her desk and added it with his own.

"What are you doing?" She asked trying to get her book.

Clark bowed, "A lady never carries her book." She smiled at him and blushed while he continued, "She has her minion carry them for her." Pete and Chloe laughed at his comment and goofy smile.

"Such the gentleman." Lana said.

Clark shrugged and followed Pete and Chloe out of the class room and back to their lockers. Lana nudged Clark and pointed to the books in Pete's hands. Clark smiled when he saw him carrying Chloe's book and notebook. Pete obviously didn't want to be the bad boyfriend so he had followed Clark's ways and carried Chloe's book. They dropped everything off and headed to their next class. Well all of them but Pete, he continued on down the hall.

"What did he have?" Lana asked as they walked in a took their seats.

"Some elective he forgot to take back in his first two years. Luckily he was ahead enough to go back and take it without punishment." Chloe said.

Clark leaned back and yawned again. Sleep was catching up with him and he couldn't afford to fall asleep in class on the first day. He didn't want to give a bad impression with his teachers. Speaking of the, old man stood from his desk and addressed them. He began speaking about how he didn't waste anytime and his tests were based on his lectures. Advanced Government was going to be a headache, and defiantly not a class to fall asleep in.

He did manage to zone out midway through the teacher's first day speech. It didn't help that he had monotone voice. The bell snapped him out of his daze and he stood and followed the others out of the class and into the next class room. They had Calculus next and after an hour of listening to the plans of doing millions of hard math problems. Afterwards they made their way, with Pete joining them, to Sociology. The teacher explained to the class and passed out the handouts. Clark could only wait for the bell to ring and for the day to be almost over. 

Right as he was beginning to fall asleep the final bell rang. With a sigh Clark stood from his seat in the back and followed Lana out and to their lockers. She turned at smiled at him softly while he got what he needed from his locker.

"I know I'm a sexy bad boy, but you staring at me is a bit unnerving." Clark said with a laugh as he closed his locker door and smiled at her.

She laughed, "You're dead sexy."

"Oh no, someone call a doctor. Does anyone know CPR?" Clark asked looking over at Chloe and Pete. They laughed at the exchange.

Lana swatted his arm, "I'd rather have you do CPR on me." She said with a sexy tint to her voice. Clark smiled and pulled her close. She leaned into him and met him halfway. Wolf whistles filled the hallway as the two love birds continued with their make out session.

"Okay you two, part for air." Chloe said. Pete had his armed wrapped around the blonde's shoulder. The two parted and smiled at each other before looking over at Chloe and Pete.

"We still on for tonight?" Chloe asked finally having the attention of the two of them.

"Tonight?" Clark asked.

"Oh no. I completely forgot to ask. We're doing a movie night at my place." Lana said.

"Think you can spare yourself a break?" Pete asked.

"I don't think so. I have to go job hunting and then head back to the farm." Clark said. Lana rubbed his biceps and squeezed them softly. He could tell she was worried about him.

"How about this, next Friday we have a movie bash at my place. We can order pizza and pop popcorn." Clark suggested.

"Promise not to cancel?" Pete asked with a smile.

"Promise." Clark said.

"Sounds like a plan." Chloe said before looking down at her watch. "Oh, I'm late. I'll see you tomorrow Clark and the rest of you tonight."

She took off and Pete shrugged before following. Lana looked up at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Do you really think you can handle all of this?" She asked.

"I don't know," He said with a shrug.

"I understand it must be done, but do rest," she said her smile small.

"I'll rest next Friday," He said with raised eyebrows, trying to convince her it was okay.

It was no use. She believed he was in over his head. He couldn't deny that he was. The summer had been hard enough work, and now with a school load, football, and a job; he was amazed he was still standing with his eyes opened.

"Clark, don't joke. I'm really worried about you," She said rubbing his arms again.

"I know and I can't just back off. The farm is all I have left. Just give me two months and by then things should slow down," He said squeezing his hands against her waist.

"Two months?" She asked.

"Yea, I'll have income with the Talon to help me out. Talon pays all of its bills and for supplies along with extra that the owner holds on to. I'll be great with the farm where I can stop pawning off valuables." He said.

"He said the Talon was costing him money. The only reason he kept it open was because of me," Lana said clearly upset.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Lex is out of our lives now and you don't have to worry about his lies anymore," Clark said trying to sooth her emotions.

"I know and I'm glad it will help you out," She said with a small sigh.

"It just means I'll be able to take you out on a proper date soon," Clark said with a genuine smile.

It was something he was looking forward to. The time they spent together had really only been on the couch and that camping trip. Yet over this summer he really had fallen for her hard and if he stopped to think about it and analyze his feelings he would possibly even say he was in love with her.

"I'm sorry that we haven't seen much of each other this summer. I really did try but every time I came over you weren't there and if I called," Lana said but Clark cut her off.

"It's okay. The times we did spend together were amazing and I'm glad I was able to share them with a beautiful girl like you," He said. Lana blushed and gave him a quick kiss.

He held her hand and carried her stuff as he walked her to her maroon jeep in the school parking lot. He pulled open the door for her and gave her a kiss before she left with a promise to see him tomorrow. He was actually looking forward to school. With a small bounce in his step he made his way to his truck and tossed his stuff inside. He hopped inside and started the engine. Nervous he made his way into town. He parked the truck along the curb and grabbed his backpack. With a deep breath to calm him, he made his way down the sidewalk and to the first store. 

He hit everyplace he could and even got a few interviews but with the football schedule and running the farm he had a feeling that he might not get a job. His last stop was the farmer's store. They sold tools, feed, and parts for all the farmers. He walked in and smiled at the clerk behind the counter.

"Good afternoon Clark. What can I help you with today?" Mark asked seeing Clark enter.

"I have an application I would really appreciate if you would look over." Clark said pulling it out from a folder in his back pack. Mark took the paper from him and looked it over.

"Are you sure you can handle a job?" Mark asked.

"I know I have a full work load but the farm is all I have of my family. I can't afford it without a job, and I don't want to lose the farm." Clark said hoping that Mark would understand where he was coming from. Mark smiled softly and took a second look over the application.

"Jonathan was a good friend of mine and I know how much that farm meant him. It's hopeful to see his son have that same passion. This is what I can do, with your football schedule and with the farm I can have you work from after school to close on Monday and Wednesday. Along with a full shift on Sunday, I can give you seven an hour along with an employee discount on everything in the store and the feed in the back." Mark said.

Clark smiled and took a breath of relief. "Can you handle that?" Mark asked. 

"Yes sir." Clark replied. Mark smiled and walked to the back and came back with a stack of paperwork.

"I just need you to fill these out and if you can start next Monday after school, we'll get you trained." Mark said.

"Yes sir," Clark said reaching for a pen in his pocket.

He spent the better part of an hour and a half filling out the forms. By the time he was done he needed to get to the farm and finish his chores. Mark wished him well and said he would see him on Monday. Clark jumped back into his truck and made his way home. He pulled up his driveway and jumped out of his truck. He dropped his backpack off and grabbed a glass of water before heading out to the barn. He worked well past dark and finally when he couldn't keep his eyes opened he headed back in and went to bed, his alarm clock set for four again.


	27. Life as it is

-1Chapter Twenty Seven-Life as it is

Clark looked himself over in the mirror. He was tanner from his time in the sun from football and the farm. He'd toned down, his body fat next to nothing and his muscle's doubled. He flexed and smiled at the huge biceps that showed. His chest was hard as a rock and his abdomen sported a six pack.

He finished drying off his hair and went to lay down. It was midnight and he'd just gotten done with his homework. As he laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling he thought of the past two weeks. Everything was tearing him down. He'd always been proud of his natural ability to keep in control and never let his world overwhelm him. As he laid there, he realized just how overwhelmed he was.

The two weeks had passed and tomorrow was Friday. He not only had a movie party with the gang but he had to fix the stairs in the barn. School work had even begun to pile up and he was starting to fall behind. It wasn't that he didn't do the work, it was just that he was up till the middle of the night working on it and ended up not doing his best.

His alarm clock went off at four am like every morning for the past two weeks. Clark groaned and tapped the snooze button. Slowly he rolled out of bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom. He went about his rushed morning routine and got ready for the day before heading out to the barn to get everyone fed.

The morning passed quickly before he had to go to school. Before he knew it he was in the truck and on his way to Smallville High and to his last free Friday. Next week was the first game and the coach was cracking down. If this wasn't his only ticket to pay for his education he would have dropped it. After all it was Lex who forced him to try out.

He met Lana first thing when he got to school and was pleased when he finally wrapped his arms around her and kissed her good morning. Chloe and Pete joined them soon and held up a DVD.

"Is tonight a horror or an action?" Chloe asked.

"I honestly don't care as long as I get to be off my feet for more than five minutes." Clark said.

"Yea, you honestly need to get rid of those dark circles." Pete said pointing at him.

"Tell me about it." Clark replied, the bell cutting him off.

With a groan Clark followed them to class. Classes were trying to put Clark to sleep. He was convinced of it. He'd never been so bored or tired before which was not a good combination. Pete keep hitting him in the ribs every time he began to drift off. Chloe just laughed at the two but Lana was worried. Chloe couldn't blame her, neither could Clark. If she didn't work at the Talon so much, she could actually be around to help him out.

If Clark could only survive a few months then football session would be over and he'd have one less thing to worry about. Of course by then the year would be half way over and another step closer to a break. Once the year was over it would be one less thing to worry about for Clark. Of course he wanted to go to college.

Clark planned to get away, as far from Smallville as he could. Now he had the farm and his plans had changed. Maybe he would go to Met U. From what he heard they had a good football team and he might have a chance at getting some money for school. Of course he'd be driving back and forth so he could take care of the farm.

If he could afford it, he might get some hired help. If he could afford it now, he would but the possibility of getting the help in the future made it somewhat easier to keep working and running the farm. He had gone his entire life with nothing from his parents, now he had it all. He wasn't going to lose that, ever.

The day passed and with it being a Friday he had quite the load of homework. It was like the teachers all decided they didn't need anything to do on the weekend. Not that Clark really had anything fun to do, it was just he had an entire list of chores along with his homework. His teachers were out to fail him with this many chapters to do.

Clark met Lana at her locker after the last bell. He leaned next to her locker while she put her books away. He was surprised she wasn't taking home all of her books.

When she noticed his confused look she explained, "I've worked ahead all week so I can have the weekend off."

Clark groaned and rested his forehead against the cool metal of the lockers.

"I wish I was smart like you." He muttered. The idea of working ahead to have a few days off was a brilliant idea, if he had the time to work ahead.

"Don't worry. I can help you with your homework." She said closing her locker door.

Clark took her backpack from her and kissed her, "You're an amazing girlfriend, you know that?"

She smiled up at him, "No, I didn't."

"Now you do, and I won't let you forget it." Clark said, kissing her softly again.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, "Do you mind if I ride home with you?" She asked.

"Why, is your jeep broken?" Clark asked, "I'll take a look at it, if you need me to."

"No, the jeep's fine. I just thought I could ride home with you and help you out," She said.

"I don't mind." He said with a smile.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked with her out to the parking lot. Max was outside, leaning against his car watching Clark. Max noticed how run down Clark looked and perhaps there was something he could do to help. Clark held open the door for Lana and held his hand out. She gladly took it and stepped up into the truck. Clark tossed their bags into the back and walked around to the drivers seat. He smiled as he looked over at Lana as she buckled in. He started the truck and began to pull out of the parking lot. He noticed Max on their way out.

"Was that Max?" Lana asked looking out the window.

"Yea." Clark replied making their way to the main road back to the farm.

"What was he doing at the school?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling I will soon." Clark responded.

Lana watched as Clark drove. Their was something about the way he handled the wheel of his father's truck. He didn't have his normal posture, or his normal facial expression. He actually looked at peace while he drove. His posture was relaxed and gentle, almost hard to explain. He handled it with care leaving Lana to wonder if he ever really mourned his parents death, the way he treated everything like sacred ground.

He finally pulled up the drive way, dirt flying up from the tires of the truck. Clark pulled up to the side of the stunning yellow house and parked. He turned off the truck and jumped out, rushing to Lana's side and opening the door for her. She smiled and jumped out. Clark grabbed their bags and they headed inside. He laid their bags down by the staircase.

"I'm going to go change, I have some work to do before the movie bash." He said before making his way upstairs. Lana smiled as she watched him jog up the stairs. He really did have a good looking backside.

She looked around and noticed the minor work that had been done. Clark had fixed up the old farm house since he'd moved in and she had last been over. Everything actually seemed clean and she was surprised that Clark actually had time to clean. He rushed back down the stairs with his change in outfit. He was wearing some jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his chest nicely.

"Since when did you buff up?" She asked.

"That's a good question. I only noticed it last night. I guess all the farm work and football have caught up with me." Clark said.

"I'm impressed." She said while walking up to him and placing her hands on his chest.

"What do you have to do today?" She asked.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well, I have the door to fix and the stairs have fallen apart. I need to get the feed out and check the fence." She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

When he pulled back for air he rested his forehead against her, "I should get this work done so I can watch this movie with you guys tonight."

"Fine, just be quick if you can." She said unwrapping her arms from his neck.

He smiled and made his way out the back door. He headed to the barn and disappeared into his work load. Lana watched from the kitchen window till she saw Chloe and Pete pull up in Chloe's red beetle. She let them in and Chloe helped her cook some food for dinner. Pete carried in the groceries that Chloe and Lana had bought yesterday for Clark. They loaded the pantry, cabinets, and fridge. By the time Clark walked back in, dinner was on the table.

"Whoa, what's this?" He asked joining them at the table after he washed his hands.

"We fixed dinner." Chloe said placing his plate in front of his seat.

"It looks so good." He said taking his seat next to Lana. Chloe and Pete sat across from them.

"What you didn't think it would be?" Lana asked slapping his arm.

"I didn't say that." He said with a laugh.

They ate and talked about school and football. Chloe and Lana just shook their heads when the guys went off about the team they were facing next week. Eventually they finished eating and Clark and Pete cleaned up while Lana and Chloe got the living room set up for the movie. By the time Pete and Clark joined the ladies the movie was getting ready to start. Pete joined Chloe on the floor where a pile of pillows laid underneath

Chloe. Lana gave Clark some room on the couch and when he got settled in, she laid against his chest. His arm immediately went around her shoulders as the settled in. Chloe hit play and before the opening credits ran Clark was fast asleep, his head resting against Lana's.


	28. The Coming Days

-1Chapter Twenty Eight-Coming Days

Lana had stayed with Clark over the weekend, which he was grateful for. She had helped him with his homework on Saturday when he wasn't working in the barn. She was amazed he even found time to sleep. None of them blamed him for sleeping through the movie. They were actually glad he had drifted off, it meant he got some sleep this weekend before school started.

On Sunday, Clark worked a day shift but Lana had stayed at the farm. She offered to do what she could and Clark had refused her kind offer. The farm was his responsibility and he alone would take care of it. He didn't want to burden her with chores when she had her own life. Clark could handle this, at least he kept telling himself that.

Lana knew he was in over his head and soon learned how stubborn he could be. She stayed at the farm anyway on Sunday. She couldn't do any farm work but that didn't mean the house was in good shape. She cleaned up for him and got a lot done inside the house. She dusted, mopped, vacuumed, and washed his clothes.

When Clark finally got home, he was shocked at the appearance inside. When he saw Lana asleep on the couch he put the pieces together. He woke her up and helped fixed dinner. They talked about everything they could think of and enjoyed their time together. They both had a feeling, now with football games, they wouldn't have the same amount of time for each other.

They were right. As the week passed, they only saw each other in class. Clark and Pete did spend a lot of time together but mostly on the football field. Clark was amazed by the pile of his homework and his chores. Somewhere along the week, he had slacked and fallen behind. His teachers were understanding having learned about his situation. They gave him the weekend to turn in assignments.

Friday came and the pep rally was outstanding. The school was hyped for the game and the players could feel it. As Seniors, both Clark and Pete along with a few other guys gave the speech for how they were going to wipe the field with the rival team tonight.

Before Clark knew it, it was game time. Clark was in the locker room getting ready. Pete was so excited he'd been ready before Clark had gotten there. He was glad Pete loved the game so much, it gave him a good chance for a scholarship to his choice of College. Clark would be blessed enough for that opportunity which started with tonight.

He stretched and prepared himself for the game. The rest of the team was wild and loud in the locker room. Finally the couch came in and gave his big speech to start off the night. With cheers afterward, the team headed out to the field.

Clark looked up into the stands at the cheering crowd. He knew Lana and Chloe were up there somewhere and he smiled at the thought of them there to cheer for Pete and himself. He headed over to the warm up circle and ran through the exercises with the rest of the team before they parted into the groups.

Clark went off to warm up his arm, he was starting the game and need to be loose for his passes. He warmed up and watched the other team. Smallville was the red and yellow, their rivals were black and blue. He thought their colors were fitting to match the bruises his team was going to put on them.

Before he knew it the game began. They were to receive and the kick was made. The ball was down on the 36 yard line and he ran out onto the field for the first play. They lined up, the ball was spiked, and Clark lined up the shot. As soon as the ball left his hands, he was taken to the ground and hard. He pulled himself up and smiled at the sting in his ribs. He'd been waiting for this, a simple release of playing a rough game.

Before half-time the score was still nothing to nothing. They were just a few yards from the field goal and only ten seconds left on the clock. If they could get the touchdown, they would be leading into the next half. Clark set up the play and looked over his options, he knew where he was throwing it. He caught the ball and backed up. He fake passed before spinning to his right, throwing off a rival player, he tossed the ball to the touchdown zone. He was taken down directly after the ball left his hands. He looked up to see his teammate with the ball in his hands and the crowd cheered. Touchdown!

The game was tough but the Smallville crows pulled out on top. They slaughtered the West lions by 24 to 3. The crowd went crazy when the final buzzer rang and they were the winners. The team headed to the locker room and Clark was surprised he could hear his own thoughts the way they all screamed and cheered.

One of the teammates was throwing a huge after party but Clark ended up turning the offer down. He was so exhausted he was going to have Pete drop him off at the farm. His teammates understood and didn't give him a hard time, but they did make him swear to come to the next victory party. He couldn't say no.

Pete dropped him off at the farm and Clark dragged his feet all the way in. He dropped his bag by the door and made his way upstairs to the bathroom. He started up the shower and pulled off his clothes. The hot water was refreshing and relaxing as he washed off the dirt and grime from the game.

He ended up falling asleep in the shower, but as soon as the water chilled he woke up. He groaned and shut off the water. He changed into some sweats and headed down to the kitchen. As he turned the corner he noticed a shadow in his living room. He stopped and doubled looked. The shadow stood from the couch and walked into the light. Clark sighed when it was Max.

"What the hell were you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Clark asked pissed.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Max said.

"Like hell, sitting in a darkened room." Clark replied.

"Look, I didn't come to argue." Max said as Clark headed to the fridge and pulled out some leftovers from the other night. He grabbed a fork and took a bite out of the mac and cheese.

"Then why did you come?" Clark asked.

"Lex's trial is next week. I wanted to make sure you were prepared." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"Look, we have enough to put Lex away for good. That means he won't come after Lana or any of us, so yes I'm ready." Clark said.

"Are you sure?" Max asked, "Lex is a force to be reckoned with. Even behind bars he can come after everyone we care about. I have a feeling he will focus on you."

"What gives you that idea?" Clark asked.

"You're his son still. Beside's you're the reason he's locked up and he knows that." Max said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Clark said.

"You'd be surprised just how much it means." Max replied.

"How did you get in anyway?" Clark asked wanting to switch the topic. He didn't like Lex and he didn't like talking about Lex.

"I jimmied the lock." Max said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't do it again." Clark said before he finished off his dinner. He tossed the dishes into the sink and headed to the front door.

"Look, I know you're not happy about this situation. In case things get bad I'm going to have Edge set up a place in Metropolis for anyone who needs it. I have a feeling it will be you." Max said.

"I know you worry and its nice to know, but I really believe I'm fine. Lex doesn't even know where to find me." Clark said, holding the front door open for him.

"I know you feel that way but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Max said.

"And that will keep you alive." Clark said. Max stepped out onto the front porch.

"Maybe you should think that way, it might keep you alive." Max said. Clark could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Alright, I'll take some protective measures. Have Edge set up a place and I'll meet you at the court house." Clark said rubbing his brow. He could feel the headache forming.

"Thanks, I'll be in touch." Max said.

Clark nodded and watched as he headed out to his car. He closed the door and locked it before heading up the stairs and to his room. He stretched out on his bed and thought about what Max had said. Lex was a vengeful person and it wouldn't be a surprise if he came after him or Lana from behind bars.

He would have to find out who Lex was angrier at. If it was Lana he would have to do something to keep her safe but if it was him, he had friends like Edge who would put him in a safe house until Lex was taken care of for good. All in all, this was a tricky situation that he would have to deal with. The only thing he could do was take it day by day.


	29. The Trial

-1Chapter Twenty Nine- The Trial

Clark stood in front of his mirror and straightened his tie. It was before sunrise and he'd finished his chores for the morning. Now he stood getting ready for the trial later on today. Lana had made him promise to swing by the Talon for breakfast. He had an hour to kill before he had to be on his way to the Talon and he had no idea what to do for an hour, which surprised him.

He ended up working on the overwhelming pile of homework he had stocked up. He was amazed by the amount he had to do and it was only Wednesday. He leaned back and looked down at his watch. Hopefully Lana wouldn't mind him stopping by a few minutes early.

He walked out to his truck and looked over at his motorcycle. He missed riding it and feeling the freedom of holding on to the bars and choosing where he was going. It was a freedom he missed being in control of. He looked down at the keys in his hand and got into his truck.

When he got to the Talon the lights were on inside. He knew at least someone was up and hopefully it was Lana. He was wanting to get a coffee and muffin before he rushed off to meet Max before the trial. The mere thought of it made his stomach flip. He knew that going inside the Talon would get his mind off of the coming trial. He knocked on the doors and groaned when Lois opened the them.

"Well, looky who it is." She said.

"Morning Lois." He said.

"Oh wow, two words that aren't evil." She replied.

"Would you like me to say something evil?" Clark asked.

"Lois, let him in." Lana called.

She groaned and sent him a look, "I don't know what she see's in you." She said holding the door open.

"Like wise." Clark replied stepping through the door and smiling at Lana who was behind the counter.

"Morning." She said pulling her hair behind her ears.

"Morning beautiful." Clark replied leaning against the counter.

She held up a muffin, "Breakfast?" She asked.

He took it from her hands, "Blueberry, my favorite."

She giggled and turned to the coffee machine and started on a pot for the three of them. Lois walked over and got a good look at Clark.

"What's with the outfit?" She finally asked.

"I have to go to court." Clark replied.

"Parole?" Lois asked with a small laugh.

"No, I'm going as a witness in the Lex Luthor trial." Clark said reaching for a napkin and wiping the crumbs from his hands.

"Wait, you're one of the witnesses that is going to put Lex away for good?" Lois asked completely shocked.

"Yes." He said simply.

He was almost sure everyone in Smallville knew that Max and he were the prime witnesses.

"Why?" She asked.

Clark turned from her and looked at Lana and smiled. It was all he could do to answer that question. How would you answer that question.

"By the closed captioning I'm guessing it's because of Lana?" She asked.

"Lex used the Talon as blackmail. I removed that and he got pissed, then hired my friends to kill me. That among other things." Clark finally replied.

"You stood up to Lex and got the Talon?" She asked somehow not believing him.

"I saw how unhappy Lana was and I couldn't stand it." Clark said finally looking back at her.

"I don't believe it." She said placing her hands on her hip.

"Lois." Lana said handing Clark the cup of coffee.

"What?" She said throwing her hands up again.

"Chill." She said while Clark sipped at the hot fluid.

"Fine, I just don't get how a guy like him would do something like that." With a huff she went back to her work.

"How long do you have till you leave?" Lana asked.

Clark looked down at his fathers wristwatch, "A few minutes."

"Well, I'm glad you made time to stop by for breakfast." She said with a smile.

"It was no problem. I was up early anyway." He said standing, the coffee still in his hand.

"Chores?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Always, but I did get some homework done." He said.

She chuckled, "That's good to hear, you were getting far behind."

"I know, I couldn't believe what I had to do and its only Wednesday." Clark said.

"Do you need some help?" She asked as she noticed the tired look on his face and the way his brow furrowed together in thought and worry.

"I'll be fine." He said looking down at his watch and realizing the time.

He really needed to go or he would be late to met Max and of course Max would be very upset and Clark would never hear the end of it.

"I should be going. Thanks for breakfast." He said.

"Of course." She replied before he kissed her on the cheek and made his way for the door. She watched as he walked out the door and it closed behind him.

"I still don't get what you see in him." Lois said. Lana let out a small laugh and shooed her back to work.

Clark walked into the lobby of the courthouse and noticed the summon of Max and the lawyer. Clark made his way through the crowd and shook his hand with the attorney that was soon joined by Lionel Luthor.

"All prepared, Clark?" The attorney asked.

"Of course." Clark said.

"Ah, Clark your tie is crooked. Allow me." Lionel said reaching up and fixing his tie.

Max shot Clark a look in which Clark replied with one. He knew Max didn't trust the Luthor's but with their history with the family, who would. Lionel stepped back and the attorney ran them through the process of the trail. With it about to begin Max, Lionel, and the attorney went on in. Clark excused himself for some air.

When he turned to go inside the court room, Lex himself walked up to him. Clark stared him down which Lex met with equal force. Lex walked up to him and placed his hands in his hundred dollar suit pants. Lex greeted him and Clark could hear the wheels of revenge turning in his head.

"A simple warning. Testify and you won't live to graduation." Lex whispered in his ear.

"You won't be invited to my graduation, father." Clark said with equal hate and anger in his voice.

Lex smiled, "Don't worry Clark. I plan on being at the graduation. You see, once you're out of the way, I can have everything I've ever dreamed of."

"I hope you dream of bars, because that's all you'll ever see again." Clark replied before turning and heading into the courtroom. Lionel watched as Clark was followed by Lex and his attorney.

"Did he say anything to you?" Lionel whispered where Max couldn't hear.

"Nothing important. Don't worry, the case isn't compromised." Clark replied.

The courtroom grew quiet as the bailiff stood, "All rise."

His voice boomed out in the courtroom. The people stood and watched as the judge walked in and told them to sit. The court hearing then proceeded. Clark sat and listened, making sure to keep up with what was going on.

Finally Max was called to the stand and Clark watched as he walked up. He placed his hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth. Clark listened closely to the questions Max was presented with and watched as he answered honestly. From the facial reactions, it didn't look good for Lex.

Max was released from the stand and Clark was called as a witness. As Clark walked up to the stand he noticed the death glare from Lex. Clark swore to tell the truth and wished that his insides would swear to relax. Clark took a seat and connected gazes with Max and Lionel before turning to the attorney.

He answered to the best of his ability and watched as the jury took notes. The judge nodded every so often and Lex's attorney chugged a glass of water. The attorney finished with him and the questions were turned over to Lex's attorney.

"Mr. Kent, is it true you made a deal with Lex?" The attorney asked.

"Yes." Clark replied.

"About what?" The attorney asked.

"I was asked to maintain my grades and join the football team in exchange for Lex removing my curfew and giving me my own ride to school." Clark said.

"Is it true you had an affair with his respective other?" The attorney asked.

"That is incorrect. I merely helped Mrs. Lang get out of the relationship. Mr. Luthor was using her business as blackmail to keep her in the relationship. I offered to give him a phone number in exchange for ownership of the Talon." Clark answered.

"You're still a minor, Mr. Kent. How would you gain ownership?" The attorney asked.

"I worked it out with my attorney where I had a legal adult sign for ownership under the terms that when allowed I could sign." Clark said.

"So there was a bad relationship between the defendant and Mrs. Lang?" The attorney asked.

"Yes, he abused his power as owner to let himself into her apartment above the Talon in the middle of the night." Clark said.

"He let himself in?" The attorney asked.

"Yes. It was only when I heard that she woke up with him in her bedroom that I took action to free her from the relationship." Clark said.

Clark watched as the attorney received a nasty look from Lex. Obviously this was working against Lex.

"That is all." The attorney said, releasing Clark from questioning. Clark stood and got down from the stand and headed back to his seat with Max and Lionel.

Clark watched as the jury re-entered the courtroom. The speaker stood and the judge asked for their verdict. The courtroom was quiet as the paper was passed to the judge. Clark broke out into a small sweat as the time seemed to move slower. The judge opened the sheet of paper and asked Lex to stand.

"Lex Luthor is found guilty of conspiring to murder and illegal experiments against unwilling subjects." The judge said.

The courtroom erupted in noise as everyone began to talk in awe of the verdict. Clark watched as Lex yelled and struggled with the officers that walked up to arrest him. Max grabbed Clark's shoulder and squeezed with a huge smile on his face. Lionel shook Clark's hand, but all Clark noticed was the death glare from Lex. He knew in his heart that the war wasn't over.


	30. All units to the Kent Farm

-1Chapter Thirty One-"All units to the Kent Farm…"

The football season was over and the Smallville Crows were the best in Kansas State. Only three losses for the entire session. Overall Clark was the best quarterback having made eighty percent in complete passes, and a total of 72 rushed yards. Because of Clark's hard work and success on the field he now stared down at a list of his scholarship offers. Over a dozen choices and a full ride to go with the one he picked. He stood from the kitchen table and headed to the living room. It was Sunday and Lana wasn't at the farm yet. He knew she had to work today so he wasn't freaking out…yet. His phone rang and he leaned over the side of the couch to get it.

"Hello?"

"Clark, it's Max." It was hard to hear Max over the background noise.

"Where are you?" Clark asked.

"Metropolis, down by the courthouse." He said trying to talk over the street noise.

"Courthouse? Is everything okay?" Clark asked.

"Lex is going to appeal. We've been re-called as witnesses." Max said.

"How is that a problem? We'll just testify again and put him away for good." Clark said.

"We can't testify if we're dead. I suggest you stay low." Max said.

"Same to you, Max. You're more than welcomed to stay here." Clark offered.

"Thanks but Edge has a place for me here. Remember he can help." Max said.

"I know but after the Luthor's, I'd rather survive on my own." Clark said.

"I understand. I have to go. Take care Clark." Max said.

"You too." Clark replied , a second later the line went dead.

Clark hung the phone up and leaned back on the couch, rubbing his eyes. Lex was appealing after all. Clark had a feeling it wasn't over and he was right. This time when Lex is found guilty, he'll be put away for good. That was something Clark would be grateful to have put behind him.

A knock came at the door and Clark jumped from the couch. He made his way to the door, his paranoia peeked. He grabbed the bat from behind the door and raised it. With a deep breath he yanked open the door. He began to bring the bat down until he saw that it was Lana who jumped back a few feet to miss his attack. He sighed and rested his head against the door while he gathered himself.

"Everything okay?" Lana asked as she stepped back up to the doorway. She noticed the sweat on his brow and his heavy breathing. He nodded and stepped aside to let her in. He closed the door behind her and put the bat back in its spot. "You don't look so good," She said.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the couch. She dropped her purse by the couch and pulled him down next to her on the couch. She touched his forehead but he wasn't hot. He leaned back and closed his eyes at her gentle touch.

"I'm fine, just stressed." He said opening his eyes to look at her.

"Then lets get this studying done so you can rest." She said turning and opening the book on the coffee table.

Clark thought about telling Lana that Lex was appealing but he didn't want to worry her, especially with finals tomorrow. They worked late into the night and finally stopped when Clark began to doze off. They closed the books and headed upstairs to Clark's bedroom. He changed into some sweats while Lana changed into one of his t-shirts. They crawled into bed and Clark pulled the covers over them. Lana laid with her back against Clark's muscular chest, her head resting on his left bicep. Clark's right arm snaked it way around Lana's waist and soon they both were asleep in the safety of each others company.

Clark woke the next morning to the most beautiful eyes staring up at him along with the warmest smile.

"Morning beautiful," His voice was raspy from sleep.

"Morning," She replied, shifting herself closer to him.

He ran his hand up her back while his other played with a strand of her silky hair.

She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, "This is perfect."

It was at that moment Clark's alarm clock went off. With a groan they rolled out of bed. Lana rushed to the bathroom and Clark followed. She smiled as he reached the doorway once she was already inside.

"Too slow," She said with a smile.

Clark slumped his shoulders and gave in with raised arms. She laughed and closed the door. Clark ran his hand through his messy hair and headed back into his bedroom. He quickly got dressed before he headed downstairs and began to cook breakfast. Lana came down shortly after and redressed. Her hair was combed out and pulled into a low ponytail.

"Hmm, what smells so good?" She asked coming up behind him.

"That would be breakfast. A lovely arrangement of bacon, eggs and toast." Clark said holding a plate up for her. She kissed his cheek and took the plate from his hands. He grabbed his plate and joined her at the kitchen table.

"What's this?" She asked looking over his scholarship papers.

"The scholarship offers I've received." Clark said picking up his fork.

Lana looked over the list while she ate. They finished eating and quickly got ready for school and their finals. Clark jumped in the jeep with Lana and finally made their way to school. They made it just in time for their first class. They rushed inside their classroom just as the late bell rang. They took their seats and Lana gave Clark a thumbs up for good luck. The room was silent as the teacher passed out the large stapled packets that was their final. The rest of their classes were exactly the same way and when the day was over and Clark and Lana were back in the jeep they sighed in relief.

"How do you think you did?" She asked as she drove him home.

"Good enough to pass." He replied as she pulled up his driveway. She pulled her jeep to a stop and shifted in her seat to look at him.

"Want me to stay?" She asked.

"As much as I would love it, I have a ton of chores I skipped this morning. How about I meet you for dinner at the Talon?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan." She answered. He smiled and leaned over, kissing her softly.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tonight, beautiful." He said.

She nodded and brushed some hair out of his eyes. He kissed her one last time before he got out of her jeep. He waved as she drove off. With a bit of a rush he ran inside and changed into his work clothes before burying himself in chores. It was a few hours later when he heard a car pull up his driveway. He grabbed a rag and wiped the grease from his hands while he made his way to the barn door.

Noise erupted the still silence of the farm. Wood splintered to Clark's left and on the ground in front of him. The barn door was filled with holes. Clark dropped his rag as he realized what was happening. A pain rippled up his thigh and into his lower back as his leg gave out. He fell just as the pillar collapsed, sending chunks of debris to rain down on him. A sharp pain tore into his shoulder as he tried to drag himself to safety. More bullets rained down on him.

"All units to the Kent Farm…"

Lana had never felt so scared until she heard those words echo from the officers radio while they were in line at the Talon. Chloe and Pete were with her when the words echoed. Lana dropped the glasses in her hand.

"Go, I'll cover." Lois said.

Lana nodded numbly as Chloe and Pete rushed out with her. Pete drove the two stunned women, his sports car going as fast as it would. They saw the police lights a mile away and when they got close enough, they found that they couldn't pull up through the driveway. They piled out of the car and rushed to the edge of the driveway.

An officer stopped them, "You're not allowed past this point."

"What happened?" Lana asked looking for any sign that Clark was okay.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." The officer said.

"She's his girlfriend. She has a right to know." Chloe said.

The officer frowned and looked over his shoulder. When he was clear from view of his superiors he explained what he could, "The barn is all shot up, over a hundred rounds were counted. Inside the barn is a large amount of blood that has a trail leading outside and stops where tire tracks begin. From the amount of blood, whoever was shot isn't expected to be alive. No one has found Mr. Kent and we're subject to believe he was the victim. We won't know for sure until the blood results return."

At his words Lana's knees grew weak and she fell into Pete and Chloe's arms. Tears trailing down her face. Chloe rubbed her hair and tried to fight her own tears. Pete looked up at the barn and wished to every star in the sky he saw, that the victim wasn't Clark Kent


	31. The Appeal

-1Chapter Thirty Two- The Appeal

It had been a month since the incident at the Kent Farm. Clark hadn't showed up or his body according to the police. The blood sample had come back as positive. The shooters hadn't been found either. The investigation was leading to the conclusion: Clark Kent was killed and the body moved.

For Lana, this month had been the worst of her life. Clark was gone and all of her thoughts were focused on him. It was Christmas break and when Chloe and Pete weren't with family they were with Lana. She stayed in her apartment staring at the couch where Clark had spent many nights snuggled up with her.

Everyone had difficulty believing Clark was dead, especially Chloe. Only his close friends had known about his paranoid living. Clark had known someone was after him. The fact that Clark's farm was shot to pieces the day after the announcement of Lex's appeal, sparked Chloe's investigative reporter instincts. On top of that, no one could find Max and the appeal was tomorrow.

Lois looked up the stairs to where Lana's apartment was. Lana hadn't come down since she got back from the farm. Chloe was at the Torch working on some story. Lois figured Chloe was burying herself in work just like she was doing. Pete however, was at the farm. He was fixing the farm up as a dedication to Clark. Pete knew how much hard work Clark had put into the farm, so it was only kind to fix the farm in memory of him.

Lana couldn't stop thinking of her last moments with Clark. He had seemed stress that Sunday night but she couldn't help but believe he knew. The way he answered the door with a bat, how he'd been covered in sweat, the way he was breathing. He was scared which meant he had to of known.

Her mind turned to better memories. She remembered how she felt when she woke in his arms so many mornings. She missed his warmth, his strong arms that held her close. She missed his smiles that he only shared with her, and his gentle kisses. She'd come to realize just how much she was in love with Clark Kent.

The court case was in full swing. The jury listened to every word spoken by both attorneys. A strong case was against Lex and the coming witnesses testimony would be the nails in the coffin. Lex's calm exterior was surprising. He leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face.

Max was called as a witness. Max stood from his seat and walked to the stand. He took the oath and sat down. The attorneys went on with their questioning. Max answered as truthful as he could. Another nail slammed into Lex's coffin as Max was released from questioning. The judge called for the next witness.

"I call Clark Kent to the stand." The attorney said.

A small buzz filled the courtroom as Lex's smile grew. Lex had a feeling Clark wasn't going to make it. The buzz continued to grow as a young man stood from the back of the courtroom. The man walked forward with a limp.

The attorneys turned and watched as the young man walked forward. He stepped up to the stand and took the oath. Lex's face held a look of shock and fear. Those who noticed would never forget the moment they saw Lex Luthor looked terrified about his future.

The young man took a seat. The attorney stepped forward and asked his questions. The young man answered both attorneys questions and was finally released to return back to his seat. He limped back to his seat next to Max.

The case came to a close and the jury went off to gather a verdict. The courtroom was filled with a low roar. When the jury returned the judge didn't have to call for silence. Lex Luthor stood, his face a mask to how he was truly feeling. The court found Lex Luthor…guilty of all charges and the appeal was brought to an end.

Chloe found her final clue. The paperwork for the Talon had gone through. The owner had signed and the signature was only two weeks old. She jotted down her research and grabbed her coat. She had a dead man to find.

"What are your plans now?" Max asked knowing the answer already.

"I'm going home," Clark said.

Clark didn't waste time. Lionel and his limo were waiting out back. Clark pushed his way through the crowd and took the back exit to avoid the media. He headed for the limo and climbed in. He fixed his coat and tie as he settled in for the long drive.

"I take it Lex's new style is a jumpsuit." Lionel said.

"I hope he likes the color orange," Clark responded. Lionel laughed at Clark's humor.

"I have a present for you," Lionel said pulling out a large envelope. Clark took it from Lionel's hands and opened the packet. Inside was the deed to the Kent property in Clark's name. "You've proven yourself to be a fine young man. Everything from the will is yours. All funds have been transferred to your account and I just want to wish you luck," Lionel said raising his glass.

"Thank you," Clark replied pushing the papers back into the envelope and placing it in his inside jacket pocket.

"I've also made a phone call. Your ongoing murder investigation has been taken care of. I simply said you were placed under witness protection," Lionel continued.

Clark nodded in response while looking out the window. They just left the city and it was only a number of miles until he could see Lana again. He patted his chest, just below his neck. Lana's class ring rested gently on its chain against his skin.

After a long drive Clark finally saw the sign welcoming them to Smallville. Clark sat up and looked out the window at the Talon. He noticed Chloe jog down the sidewalk and disappear inside the Talon. Clark took a breath to calm his nerves and opened the door.

Lionel stopped him, "Thank you, Clark. You risked more than a brave man would to put an evil man behind bars."

"Mr. Luthor, Lex is still your son. After all, apples don't fall far from the tree," Clark responded.

He pulled himself form the limo and closed the door behind him. Perhaps now he was truly finished with the Luthor's. He was in possession of the contents of his parents will and Lex was behind bars. He felt like a free man.

Clark made his way into the Talon and looked around for Lana. Instead he found Lois who was busy behind the counter. Clark made his way over and waited for her to finish her work.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked still looking down.

"A latte and where might I find Lana?" Clark asked. Lois slowly looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Clark?" She somehow managed to ask. Clark nodded and she ran around the counter, pulling him into a tight hug. He grunted in pain and she pulled back, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just go easy on the shoulder." He said touching his right shoulder softly.

"What?" She asked not able to get her entire question asked.

"I couldn't dodge all the bullets," He replied knowing what she was going to ask. "So where's Lana?"

Lois pointed up to Lana's apartment, "I'll bring your latte up."

He smiled before turning to the stairs. Lois watched as he struggled with his limp on the stairs. She figured he got shot in the leg as well. Overall, Clark didn't look that well.

Clark stopped at the opened apartment door. He could hear Chloe and Lana talking about something in her living room. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath and listen in on what they were saying.

"Lana, I'm telling you. I have proof." Chloe said, the need for Lana to understand evident in her voice.

"I really want to believe you, Chloe. But look at all the evidence," Lana argued.

"I know this is eating you alive. Can't you just grab on to the hope that they may be wrong?" Chloe went on.

After a moment Lana answered Chloe's question with one of her own, "What did you find out?"

"He signed for ownership two weeks ago," Chloe said.

Clark could hear something like a notebook being dropped onto the coffee table. He figured they were talking about him since he did sign for the Talon two weeks ago. He'd hoped Lex wouldn't find out but from what info he had on his 'death', he had a feeling Lex really believed he was dead. Instead of Lex figuring it out, Chloe did.

Clark limped into the room gathering the attention of the girls. Lana stepped from behind Chloe and stared at him. Chloe smiled, happy that Clark was alive and that she was right. Lana's eyes rolled to the back of her head and Chloe reached out and caught her before she hit the floor.


	32. Back to Life

-1Chapter Thirty Three-Back to Life

Clark sat in a stuffed chair and watched as Lana finally woke up. Chloe stood next to the couch and watched Clark. She had noticed him limp, and the way he used his left arm to help him sit. Now that Lana was waking up, she could get answers and figure out what happened to him.

Clark watched as Lana sat up and stared at him. He couldn't think of anything else to do but smile. Chloe wrapped her arm around Lana's shoulder as she sat next to her on the couch. Lana couldn't bring herself to smile back at Clark. Either she was in shock or she was really pissed at him.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked hoping to figure out if she was mad or in shock. Her facial expression turned from blank to pissed and he got his answer. She stood from the couch and walked forward.

"How am I feeling?" She asked coming to stand over him. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were alive?" She practically yelled as she slapped his shoulder. Clark winced in pain and tried to stop her assault. She managed to get a few good hits on a few sore body parts. Chloe shot up from the couch and pulled Lana back. She'd never seen the brunette so pissed.

"Let him explain," Chloe said pulling Lana back to the couch. Lana folded her arms over her chest and watched as he gathered his breath.

"I'm sorry Lana." Clark stated.

"I know you are. What I want to know is what happened.," She responded to his apology.

"Lex threatened me at his first hearing. After living with him and living on his bad side, I knew what he was capable of. I never thought someone would shoot up my barn." He started off.

"The police assumed you were dead from the amount of blood. They also said you were dragged away," Chloe said hoping to get the scoop.

"Max found me inside the barn with a few bullet holes in me and a pile of debris on my back," Clark said in response to Chloe.

"You got shot?" Lana asked. Clark nodded and pointed to his shoulder and his leg. "Clark why didn't you tell me? I was hitting you on your shoulder!" Lana exclaimed feeling horrible for causing him more pain.

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it," He said hoping to make her not feel so bad about it.

"So Max found you?" Chloe asked wanting to get back to the answers.

"Yea, he dragged me out and got me to a safe house in Metropolis. I recovered there and when I could move around again I prepared for Lex's appeal," Clark answered.

"How did that go?" Lana asked finally speaking again and making eye contact.

"He was found guilty," Clark answered.

"So we're done with Lex?" Chloe asked

"If anyone has to deal with a Luther it will be me. Now that the Talon has a new owner, neither of you will have to worry about Lex," Clark answered Chloe with a huge smile.

"So what now?" Lana asked wondering what Clark was going to do now.

"I'm going to get some sleep before going back to work. With football over I have time to get my homework done. I'd just hate to start the semester off while being behind on the farm," He said while rubbing his hand through his hair while in thought.

"So you won't need me on the weekends then," Lana stated with disappointment.

She should have known that he was only with her so he could get something out of his battle with Lex.

"Actually, I was thinking that instead of studying that we could actually go on a proper date," Clark said seeing the disappointment in her eyes. Chloe quickly stood from the couch and made her way to the apartment door. They didn't notice as she left, closing the door behind her.

"You still want to be with me?" She asked.

"As long as you'll have me," Clark responded with a smile.

She smiled back and stood from the couch. She walked over and kissed him solid on the lips, her hands cupping both sides of his face. Considering the awkward angle the kiss lasted so long.

"Can you spare staying here tonight? I don't want to let you out of my sight." She asked after pulling away for air.

"I doubt I could move from this chair," He responded with a laugh.

"Well in that case, are you hungry?" She asked.

"Starved," He answered.

She gave him a quick kiss before disappearing into the kitchen. She wasn't as great of a cook as Clark but she could make something other than a sandwich. Clark moved himself to the couch and propped his bum leg up on the cushions.

"You wouldn't happen to have any pain killers, would you?" Clark asked.

She came in a second later with a glass of water and two pills in her hand. He gladly took them and gulped down the water.

"Are you okay?" She asked sitting on the edge of the couch, giving his propped up leg some room.

"I've been on my feet all day. It's just starting to catch up with me," He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the top.

"Can you tell me what exactly happened in the barn?" She asked hoping he wasn't to scarred by the event to share.

"I was, uh, working on the tractor when I heard a car pull up. I started to head for the barn door when wood started to splinter all around me," He paused remembering the fear he had felt. "I was hit in the leg first and the pain was enough to take me down. When I started to crawl away one got me in the shoulder and the next thing I saw was part of the stairway falling down on me."

Lana brushed some hair from his eyes and moved her hand to cup his cheek again, her thumb rubbing it gently. "You must have been so scared."

"I don't remember what I was thinking, but I was scared," He said softly.

The buzzer went off in the kitchen and caused them to jump. They laughed once they caught their breath. Lana stood from the couch and headed back into the kitchen. She returned a little later with a plate full of food. Clark took the plate from her and also the fork. He eagerly ate and Lana smiled at his compliments on her good cooking. She figured he'd eaten take out or Max's cooking for the last two months. As it got later the two of them started to get tired. Lana detangled herself from Clark's arms and reached for the remote turning the TV off.

"Hey what are you doing?" Clark asked reaching for her again.

"We're both tired and I'm not letting you sleep on the couch," She said reaching to help him up. With a few grunts of pain, she was able to get him back to her bedroom and his shoes off. She loosened his tie and tossed it over onto a chair along with his suit jacket.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Clark asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Couch is fine," Lana said heading over to her dresser to grab her pajama's.

"I don't think so," Clark said carefully pulling of his shirt.

Lana turned around with her pajama's in hand. She saw the huge bandage on his right shoulder and his shoulder blade. It looked as if the bullet went straight through.

"You're hurt. Are you sure you can sleep if I'm there?" Lana asked.

Clark smiled as he tossed his shirt into the chair along with his tie, belt, and shoes. "I can manage just fine. Besides, I had the hardest time sleeping in Metropolis without you."

She smiled and kissed him softly. When she pulled away and disappeared into the bathroom, Clark limped back over to the bed and managed to crawl underneath the covers. Lana came out shortly later dressed in her pajamas. She slid under the covers on Clark's left. He raised his arm to let her snuggle up on his side. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. She felt the coolness of metal. She realized he was still wearing her class ring. His breathing slowed and she looked up to see him asleep. With a small smile she kissed his shoulder and closed her eyes.


	33. A Solution

-1Chapter Thirty Four- A solution

Clark had gotten back to the farm as quick as he could. Pete had done a good job, but there was still so much to be done. When school started back, he was still far behind. It was only a month and he was back to where he was before. His homework was piled up over his head, and the farm along with his job were taking up all his free time again.

Lana, Chloe and Pete all tried their best to keep Clark from falling back into his old rut. No matter what they tried, he still was slowly falling apart. He came to school with a cup of coffee in one hand. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles beneath them. He would fall asleep in class and barely make the grades on the test to keep him passing.

Lana still came over on the weekends but all they really had time for was homework. Slowly the flowers on her doorstep stopped. The late night movies and falling asleep on the couch were few and far between. He still carried her books and stopped by the Talon, but it just wasn't the same. He just wasn't the same.

Pete would help with the farm sometimes when he had time. He just didn't understand what to do, not like Clark had somehow figured out. Pete was good with getting the feed out but anything else he was completely lost. Even if he tried to be helpful there really wasn't much he could help with.

Chloe tried to find ways to help him out. She even came up with a time chart for him to do everything. Instead her version ended up being worse than what he was already doing. The hard thing to except was that his life was the best he could get without killing himself. All Clark needed was a break.

Max had been called in as backup. The four of them were finding a way to help Clark out. They knew he couldn't afford help and after some research they realized they couldn't afford it either. They could take shifts helping with the farm but they were really already doing that. Pete helped physically when he could. Lana helped with homework.

Max knew that no matter how hard you tried to play fair, you got your ass handed to you. He had a feeling it was time to break the rules. He knew of a experiment Lex had been working on, and had managed to steal a shipment. He had enough to keep Clark going till he got the farm under control. All he knew was that the drug was a miracle and Clark needed a miracle.

Clark really didn't think anything about falling back into the rut that was his life. He really didn't have time to think. He lived his life like he had for months. He woke up at the crack of dawn and got what chores done that he could before going to school and trying to pass before coming home and doing more chores.

The weekends were busy but getting to spend what time he could with Lana was all he needed to keep himself sane. With the pile of more homework than he could keep up with, his time with Lana was more work than play. He knew he was losing her and he didn't want that to happen. He just couldn't lose her but he didn't know what he could do.

When Max came to him with a solution he was all for it. Until he learned all the details. The drug was an enhanced steroid that gave the user inhuman strength and speed. The only thing that threw him off of the idea was that it was a Luthor experiment.

Max left a box at the farm, on Clark's kitchen table in case he changed his mind. Clark left it there and would stare at the box before shaking his head and getting back to work. The temptation was there and he fought it, believing he didn't need it. All that changed when things went for the worse with Lana.

Clark had been an hour late for their date. He'd gotten caught up in chores and hadn't realized she was at the Talon waiting on him. He'd rushed there as fast as he could, his hair still wet from his recent shower. She sat the table and looked at him in disappointment.

"I understand how overwhelmed you are. I just can't always be the one waiting on you."

It sparked a fire in him. He knew he was losing her and this was one more thing. They still went for dinner and he did his best to make it up to her. He could tell this relationship was failing and it was because of him.

He'd gone back to the farm with the full intent on fixing everything. He couldn't give up the farm or Lana. He knew the crossroad he was at was going to be the hardest decision he would ever have to make. Choose his family or Lana. He didn't think he could ever make a decision like that until he realized he was doing just that. The farm was taking all of his time and Lana was the one he was not choosing.

He needed a solution and fast, before he lost Lana for good. He stared at the box Max had left for him. A solution rested inside whether it was the right one or not. If it gave him the edge he needed to be able to win Lana back, he was willing to risk it.

He opened the box and pulled out the needle and one of the bottles of liquid. It was a bright green concoction and was cool to the touch. The box held what appeared to be over thirty bottles and Max said he had more in storage.

He filled the needle and held his arm out. With a deep breath he slowly injected the needle and pushed down. The green liquid spilled into his veins with a vicious pain. It felt like his blood was on fire and his chest constricted. He fell to his knees, his body in a spasm. He jerked unable to control his movements and his head slammed into the wall, everything going black.

When he woke up everything felt fine. He pulled himself up off the floor and saw the time on the microwave. He had thirty minutes to get ready for school and get there. He still had to get the feed out and his morning chores done. He broke out into a run and got the chores done.

He lifted the feed with ease, being able to carry more than one. He had over 200 pounds in his hands and it was weightless. He sped around with ease getting everything done. When he stopped to check the time, only a few minutes had passed. He had all the chores done with time to spare and he wasn't tired. He looked over at the empty needle and smiled. That was one hell of a solution.

Clark got ready for school and was on his way. He was there early and headed to class. With no one looking he super sped and got his homework done. When he slipped out he noticed he was starting to feel the weight of his arms. The drug must have been wearing off. Lana, Chloe and Pete walked into class and noticed Clark sitting in his seat with his books out and awake.

"Morning man, you look pretty good today." Pete said taking his seat.

"I feel pretty good. Well rested and relaxed. It's going to be a good day." Clark responded with a smile.

"How is it that you're like this?" Chloe asked completely suspicious.

"I came up with a solution last night and I'm not going to lose the things I care about." Clark answered.

He pulled from his backpack a single red rose and handed it to Lana. She smiled and took it from him. Chloe couldn't believe what he just said. They had tried so hard to help him work out the things that were overwhelming him and suddenly over night he's all better with his life worked out.

"Be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt from whatever it is your doing." Chloe said.

"Don't worry Chloe, I'm in control of this," Clark said with a smile.


	34. The Mystery of Kent

-1Chapter Thirty Five- The Mystery of Kent 

"Don't you find it strange that Clark's here, hanging out with Pete?" Chloe asked while leaning against the Talon counter.

Lana moved hastily, preparing orders and making change. Clark and Pete had come after school and waited on the girls. They were going to study once the Talon slowed down and Lana could spare a few minutes.

Normally Clark couldn't make it but for some reason he was here. He'd been this way for a few weeks now. He showed up to school on time and even had his homework. In fact, when Lana showed up on the weekends they did very little studying.

Chloe just couldn't figure out what it was that Clark was doing. All she could figure was that he got extra help around the farm. Max had said something about extra help and perhaps he was the one who was giving the extra hand. She would ask Max if he could be found. Pete laughed at one of Clark's joke as Lana slowed down enough to answer Chloe's question. "I do, but as long as he's not killing himself I won't complain."

"Still, we tried everything to help him and here he is being wonder boy." Chloe continued.

Clark stood from the table and brought the empty cups back to the counter. Clark smiled at Chloe.

"What's going on?" He asked setting the cups down.

"Trying to figure you out." She answered watching him closely.

"What's to figure out? I'm alive and healthy, living life with my three favorite people." Clark said.

He knew Chloe figured something was up. If he could keep the secret about the steroids he kept hidden in the closet under the stairs, then everything was going to be fine.

"If you say so." She responded turning back to her coffee cup and sending Lana a look.

Lana shrugged and smiled at Clark, "We still on for studying this weekend?"

"Actually, I think you're done with Kent tutoring." Clark said smiling big, "In fact I was wanting to take you out for a night you wont forget."

"Are you serious?" She asked leaning against the counter.

"Dead serious. I think things are going good and I want to take you out." Clark said.

"I'm free Saturday night." She said with a smile.

"Pick you up at seven." Clark said.

"Glad to see the farm isn't keeping you down." Chloe pitched in.

"I can get the chores done in no time." Clark said in response to Chloe's remark.

A pain shot up his arm from his normal injection point. He briefly winced and rubbed the spot. The steroid was wearing off quicker and he was having to inject more to keep himself going. Because of it he was running out of shots. He'd have to find Max and get more before he ran out.

He found that the longer he went without the shots the sicker he would get. Once it wore off, he was weak and couldn't control his movements. He had to keep it in his system continuously which required taking it every four hours. He didn't mind, in fact it helped him focus and get back to his old self. Realizing it was time for another shot but not having any on him, it was time for him to go.

"Sorry guys, I wish I could stay and study but I should get home." He said.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked noticing his earlier wince.

"Just fine. I simply forgot a few things I need to do before this weekend," Clark said hoping to throw her off the trail.

"Get some rest, you really don't look good." Lana said pointing to the dark circles under his eyes and the paleness of his skin.

"I'll take care of that, night." Clark said.

He leaned over and kissed Lana on the cheek. He nodded to Chloe before making his way out of the Talon. Pete waved and smiled before turning to Chloe and winking. Chloe blushed at Pete's obvious affections before returning to her thoughts. Clark was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. If he had the extra hands on the farm then he wouldn't look like he worked all night on the farm just so he could hang out after school. Perhaps the help Max had given him wasn't physical labor but something else.

Clark was an hour late for their date. Lana sat in the Talon talking to Chloe who was waiting with her. Chloe had stopped by right before to get a quick cup of coffee and ended up staying to talk. When Clark didn't show she got her coffee to stay.

"I can't believe he's standing me up," Lana said upset.

Chloe understood her best friend. Clark had been prince charming but ended up as prince 'never on time'. Clark was a good guy but his on and off again with Lana was getting tiresome. "Don't worry Lana, what ever his reason for being late will have you forgiving him in no time." Chloe said the steaming cup resting between her hands.

"What if it finally caught up with him. He hasn't been looking all that healthy." Lana said, the worry creeping into her voice.

"How about you go and get some rest and I'll check on Clark for you." Chloe suggested.

"I should go," Lana said.

"No, You're upset with him. I doubt he needs you ripping him a new one." Chloe said with a chuckle.

Lana smiled, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Chloe smiled and finished off her coffee and helped Lana clean up. She was worried and pissed at Clark. Lana didn't deserve another jackass like Lex Luthor. At least Clark wasn't as evil as the bald man but Lana deserved so much more than what Clark was giving her. At least she was patient with the farm boy, more than Chloe would have been.

With a hug and a goodnight, Chloe headed out to her red bug. She dialed the Kent farm but just like Lana she got the answering machine. The same with Clark's cell. Something was going on and hopefully it didn't involve bullet's like the last time. She started her precious car and made a beeline for the Kent Farm.

When she reached the farm everything seemed okay. The lights were on inside and the truck was still in the driveway. She pulled her car to a stop and got out. Since the lights were on inside the house she decided to start there. She knocked on the door but no one answered. After waiting for a few minutes she tried the knob. The door swung inward.

Inside it was clean and looked like it hadn't been disturbed all day. Except for the box on the kitchen table with an empty needle beside it. Curious, she investigated. Inside was only a few bottles of a green liquid. The empty needle had a drop of the green liquid beneath it. It was some type of drug and obviously Clark was injecting himself with it. Question was, what did it do?

She searched all through the house but didn't find Clark. She headed out to the barn figuring he would be there. When she pulled open the barn door, the sight she saw wrenched her stomach. The toolbox was on the ground, tools strewn everywhere. The tractor was on its side with two large boot prints, as if it'd been kicked over.

She took a few steps in and found the dirt marks to appear as if someone had jerked about in that spot. Another step and a pair of boots came into view. Another step, and the boots were attached to legs. She gasped and rushed to Clarks side.

He was covered in sweat and dirt. The veins in his arm were green and protruding from his skin. She pulled his arm to where she could see the inside. It was covered in injection spots and the skin felt clammy. She shook him until he woke. His eyes were blood red and didn't seem to focus on one spot.

"Clark, can you hear me?" She called out. He rolled over and looked up at her. "Clark?" She asked, her hands resting on his chest.

"Chloe?" He asked seeming to find himself.

"Yea, it's me." She answered as she helped him to sit up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked propping himself on the wooden pole that held the loft up.

"Came to see what caused you to stand your beautiful girlfriend up." Chloe answered.

"Oh god, is she mad?" He asked rubbing his pounding forehead.

"She's upset but wait till she finds out you stood her up because you're addicted to a little drug," She said her anger evident.

"I can explain," Clark tried but failed.

"Not only can you explain, but you're going to apologize to Lana and you're going to quit." Chloe said.


	35. Addiction

-1Chapter Thirty Six-Addiction

Clark looked up at Chloe from the couch. She was staring at him with disappointment. Her best friend had turned to drugs for help instead of the people who cared about him. She knew the farm was hard work but it wasn't his career. A little dust on the tractor wasn't going to kill him.

"How pissed are you?" Clark asked trying to read past her disappointment.

"I'm more upset, Clark. Why didn't you come to us when it got bad?" She asked.

"I did. Lana's been sacrificing her weekends to keep me from failing. Pete fixed up the barn when it got shot up. I have Chloe, but I need to do this myself. I can't always come to you guys," Clark explained.

"Clark, Lana loves you. Any time with you is not a sacrifice," Chloe tried to reason.

"You have to understand Chloe," Clark tried but his voice was weak and his body tired.

"Understand what, Clark? That you're killing yourself to keep a farm on its feet. It's just a barn, a broken tractor, and noisy chickens! It's not worth your life," Chloe yelled trying to get it sunk into his head.

Clark's anger spiked and he rose to his feet, "It's not just a barn. My great great great grandfather built that barn by hand. That broken tractor was fixed by my father more than I can count. Noisy chickens; my mother loved waking to those chickens." His hands shook, whether from anger or the drugs. Chloe's expression sadden as she finally understood his death wish.

"I miss your parents, too." She said her voice cracked with emotion.

"This farm has been in my family for generations. I can't fail my father and my grandfather by letting this place rot," Clark pressed his palm to his temple trying to ease the throbbing. Chloe enveloped him in a tight hug.

"It's still not worth you taking drugs," She whispered into his ear.

"Don't tell Lana," He pleaded.

"This secret can kill your relationship. What if it had been Lana who found you?" Chloe asked, knowing Lana had almost come.

"Please Chloe. I can't lose Lana too." Clark begged. His emotions were on overdose. He actually felt like he was going to cry.

"I promise," She agreed against logic. "I won't stand by and watch Lana get hurt, again. You have to stop these injections and get better."

"Alright, but I should do this alone," Clark said pulling away from her hug.

"No, I'm going to help," She said folding her arms across her chest.

"I know but these drugs can hurt you," Clark said. At her confusion he explained. "They increase my strength and speed. I can lift that tractor over my head. For your safety, I need you to leave."

"I can only imagine the damage to your body," Chloe said in awe as she imagined him holding a tractor over his head. Clark watched her as she made a decision. Risk crushed bones or trust Clark? She believed in her best friend and as much as she wanted to stay and help him, fear compelled her to choose option two. "Once you're better, explain all this to Lana. She's really understanding."

Clark nodded and walked her to the door. "I will be checking in on you," She said as he opened the door.

"Wouldn't expect less," He responded, pleased at his victory. She stepped out onto the porch.

"Get rid of those drugs, Clark," She said.

He nodded and closed the door. She sighed and headed to her car. Lana was wanting to know what happened and Chloe had the car ride back to think of something that wasn't necessarily a lie.

Clark headed back to the box and picked up the empty needle. He felt a bead of sweat travel down his cheek. He reached down and picked up a bottle of green liquid. He could feel the vibration of anticipation. His body wanted the drug.

He thought of his promise to Chloe and let his hand fall to his side. This drug was his solution and everything was working out fine. So what if he had a mishap today. The only thing that got hurt was the tractor and he could fix that. He may have made a promise to Chloe but he had a choice.

His hand shook as he stuck the needle into the bottle. As he drew the liquid into the needle, he thought of how careful he'd have to be next time. Chloe had walked in on his rare seizure. Every now and then the drugs would react and he'd fall to the ground unable to control his movements. Everything he loved was worth it. He didn't regret reinserting the needle and injecting the serum.

Chloe didn't see any change with Clark other than the blood shot eyes and paleness. He seemed to be avoiding her. Pete hung out with Clark but instead of chilling at the Talon, they went over to play video games at a teammates house.

Chloe had a feeling Clark was still taking the drug. Yet when she searched the house and barn, she couldn't find them anywhere. Either he was smarter about it or he really did quit. He just didn't act like he had quit.

Chloe wasn't the only one, Lana as on his trail now. She would make sure he got rest but he never looked better. His homework was always done but he never seemed to study. He was always on time, except for their one date that didn't happen. All she knew was that he had an accident in the barn that caused him to miss their date.

Since then he was there for her physically, which was something she wanted. Emotionally, Clark Kent was absent. She'd tried getting him to talk about their relationship but he avoided it. He avoided it like the plague. She believed he was afraid she was going to break up with him. She just didn't know what to do anymore. She was slowly losing him and she didn't think she could take anymore.

The final trial of their relationship occurred at school. She had overheard Clark demanding more from Max. Later that day she'd gone to find him and ask him about what she'd heard. She found him inside the gym, injecting himself. She watched as he jerked and his veins pulsed, clearly through the skin. She closed the door and ran, tears in her eyes.

Chloe found Clark at the barn. He was tossing bales of hay like it was nothing. Lana had been right about what she saw. She marched into the barn and slapped him as hard as she could.

"You promised you'd quit. Now Lana knows and she's heartbroken. How could you?" She yelled, venting her anger.

"Chill, Chloe. This is my deal, leave me to it," Clark demanded, glaring down at her.

"I will not chill when I know my best friend is killing himself and throwing away everything he cares about," Chloe continued to yell.

"Don't even act like you care. All I have is this farm and Lana. Where were you?" Clark yelled.

"What are you talking about? I've been here for since you've gotten back," She was confused, her voice almost back to normal volume level.

"Lana has been here for me, and Pete has been here for me. Where were you?" Clark asked still pissed.

She reached out to him hoping to calm his anger, "I've always been here for you."

"Don't lie to me," Clark pulled away from her touch.

Chloe noticed the green of his veins and the redness in his arm. He must have just injected himself. With a fresh dose, moods or anger spikes were common. Chloe tried again. "Clark, I'm here for you," She spoke softly reaching for him again.

He snapped and jerked his arm from her grip. The force of his strength sent her flying across the barn and through the barn door. He looked shocked as she laid motionless, surrounded by shredded wood.


	36. Recovery

-1Chapter Thirty Seven-Recovery

Clark watched the continuous rise and fall of Chloe's breathing. He leaned against the wall because of his weak legs. He'd run Chloe to the hospital which wore off his recent injection. His hands were in his pocket to hide their shaking. Every now and then his shoulder would jerk or his eyes would lose focus.

He could have simply gone back to the farm to fix his uneasiness but he wasn't about to leave Chloe alone. The doctor had said she was fine aside from bruising and a concussion. Guilt left him rooted to the spot. Chloe had only tried to help instead he chose to help himself. Because of his poor decision Chloe was lying in a hospital bed.

"Clark!" Clark looked up to see Pete heading straight for him. He moved from the wall and before he could say anything, Pete's fist connected with his jaw. He slammed back into the wall and caught himself from falling. He tasted blood on his lip and winced as he touched the cut.

"How could you? You know, I didn't believe Lana when she told me, but look at you," Pete said pissed. Clark looked up at him and tried to apologize but Pete punched him again.

"Pete, stop!" Lana called grabbing Pete's arm to keep from swinging again. "He's not worth getting kicked out of the hospital."

Pete sighed and dropped his arm, "I'll deal with you later."

He pushed past Clark and entered Chloe's room. Lana went to follow as Clark reached out. She turned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Lana I can explain," Clark's voice was weak and his posture hunched. He looked like he was barely holding himself up.

"Explain what? Why you were injecting yourself? What drug you were using? Or how about why Chloe's in the hospital?" Lana asked, "I overheard you with Max today. You said you needed more. When I went to ask you about it I found you with a needle in your arm."

"I didn't want you to find out that way," Clark sighed heavily knowing the truth was finally out. Hiding this secret for months was slowly killing him.

"You didn't want me to find out at all," She shot back. He couldn't deny the truth she spoke. "I don't know who you are anymore," She whispered.

"I wish I could say I'm the same man I used to be. All I can do is ask for forgiveness," Clark said.

"I can't Clark. I cant support what you're doing to yourself and to all of us. Somewhere you chose the farm and football over us," Lana looked at him and he saw pain in her eyes.

"I never meant to make that choice. I just couldn't lose my family's farm," Clark explained.

Lana's expression thawed from icy to understanding and pain. He didn't know if they would survive this and if Pete would forgive him. He could feel the ice crack beneath his feet. "I know what it's like to fight for what you love. The Talon is all I have of my parents. I did whatever it took to keep that building standing," Lana's words were caring and filled with conflicting emotions.

"I'm glad you understand," He said in relief at her understanding.

"I know what you're going through but I can't watch you kill yourself and hurt those around you," She said confusing Clark. He thought they were past the argument. "Our relationship is over until you clean up."

She fought off tears. He knew he was a sore sight to look at. His eyes were bloodshot, dark circles, bleeding lip and a bruised cheek. She didn't turn away from that but from his heartbroken gaze that connected with hers.

"Lana? Wait!" He called.

She shook her head and walked into Chloe's room. Clark watched through the window as Lana joined Pete's side and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. Clark turned away and closed his eyes.

He was alone in the world. It wasn't a new feeling to him. Needing to figure out what to do next, he left the hospital. Deciding that fresh air would be good, he began his walk to the farm.

It was dark when he arrived at the farm. He ignored the broken barn door and headed inside through the kitchen door. He pulled out the box and removed the remaining bottles and the needle. He stared down at his blessing and his curse. This miracle drug was the answer to his prayers. Yet the cost of keeping the farm running was the cost of everything else. Chloe was in the hospital, Pete hated him, and he had lost Lana. With a frustrated roar he tossed everything from the table.

Bottles broke against the wall leaving a splash of green against the wall. The needle rolled away from his sight. He slammed his fist against the table over and over till his anger dissipated. The wood was splintered and cracked as he backed away into the bar.

He fell to the floor and rested his head in his hands. Sobs racked his body as a heaviness rested against his chest. His sobs brought on his violent shaking. His legs kicked out knocking over chairs. His elbow slammed into the wall leaving a hole. The sudden withdrawal of the steroid brought about his seizure.

Eventually his movement stopped and the pain settled. He groaned rolling to his side and drawing his knees to his chest. He needed his injection, his body not knowing what to do with out it. Once his muscles relaxed he fell into another seizure. In the moments he was aware, he heard the door open. He saw Max stand above him. He could see his lips moving but could only hear between the attacks.

"Don't worry. I will make this up to you. God, you're messed up bad. I'll help you recover. This is my fault as much as yours," He said.

All Clark made out was, "Worry, up to you, messed up, recover, my fault, yours."

Max kneeled beside him and Clark was grateful when the darkness consumed his consciousness.

Chloe made a full recovery and was back at school in no time. Pete wouldn't leave her side and although she didn't mind his over protective behavior, he wouldn't let her go find Clark. Lana had told Chloe about Pete and Clark's interaction at the hospital. It was later that Chloe found out about Lana's break up with Clark.

She was worried about Clark. He was no doubt beating himself up about what happened. Not to mention dealing with Lana breaking up with him. Since no one had seen him around she wondered if he'd run off or maybe something worse.

She knew that drugs cause people to do things they normally wouldn't. She knew Clark would never have hurt her but he had. She also knew Clark would never hurt himself, which she feared he might be doing.

After a week, Clark finally showed back up at school. He looked as if his life was ending. His face was pale, the only color from his bruised cheek. His eyes were sunken, red, and dark circles rested underneath. His veins were blue against his skin and jutted out. He walked with a limp and jumped at sounds.

Even though the weather was warm from the coming summer, he wore a hoodie and jeans. The only reason for the heavy clothing was to hide something. His excuse for his absense and health was that he caught a serious virus. The teacher's didn't argue from the way he looked. He was so pale he was turning grey except for the blue of his veins.

When he went to class he sat far away from the three of them. Normally the back corner where no one noticed his sudden jerks or occasional spasm. She would watch him when Pete wasn't looking. She began to figure out when he suddenly dropped his pencil, grabbed his arm which was jerking uncontrollably. He had gone cold turkey or had simply run out of the drug.

Eventually it wasn't just Chloe who noticed but Pete as well. He caught Chloe staring and ended up watching Clark as well. Pete figured he'd gotten to Clark at the hospital and Clark finally was cleaning up his act. Pete didn't know all the details since Chloe refused to discuss it, but at least Clark was fixing the problem.

Surprisingly nothing was said by Lana. Chloe figured she'd at least notice Clark's attempt to clean up. Instead Lana looked up front and ignored Clark. If Chloe would bring him up Lana would stop talking and focus on something else. Lana was dealing with her pain of losing Clark but avoiding him. Chloe had only one option left, Lois.

Once she explained everything to her cousin Lois was all for helping Clark. Hopefully Clark would want Lois's help. Once Lois was briefed, Chloe sent her on her way to the Kent farm. Lois promised to check in but demanded the space to work. Lois had dealt with fighting addictions with ex-boyfriends. Clark was in need of help and wouldn't deny her.

"Go away Lois," Clark said from the doorway.

Lois folded her arms and glared at him. Her ex-boyfriend hadn't been this difficult. Of course her ex had wanted her and could never resist any of her offers. She just had to get Clark to want her help.

"Listen Clark, I can help you. I know what's going on and I know how to help," She said.

Clark slid his shaking hand into his pocket. She sighed in frustration and barged her way inside. She dragged him to the couch and shoved him down onto his stomach. He laid still after landing with a grunt.

"You need to ease your body. This drug has wound up your muscles and won't release. That's why you're jerking," She began with his shoulder, slowly adding pressure to the rock hard mass.

She slowly worked her way down his back till he had fallen asleep. Once he was softly snoring she moved around the house. Furniture was strewn everywhere, broken glass laid from a smashed frame. The dining room was the worst; the kitchen table was splintered, chairs with legs laid on their sides and broken glass laid against a wall with a dried green liquid. The kitchen door opened and a familiar face walked in.

"Max what are you doing here?" Lois asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," He answered setting down brown paper bags onto the counter.

"I'm here to take care of Clark," She replied walking to the counter and inspecting the bags.

"So am I," Max said removing the items. He pulled out cans of food, bread, eggs, and other groceries. Lois began putting the items away when he pointed to the pantry.

"Clark needs a woman's touch, so I'm not going anywhere," She said figuring out his look. He didn't think she'd be any help.

"Then we can agree on something. I've been doing the farm work and other stuff. He doesn't have anymore of the drug but I can't keep an eye on him all of the time. I don't know what damage he's doing to himself," Max said helping her out.

"You're right, we can agree," Lois said. "I'll clean this mess up while he sleeps. He needs a positive environment if he plans to get better. He has to get mentally better as well."

"Wait, you got Clark to sleep? How?" Max asked walking around her to peer into the living room.

"I gave him a back massage, why?" Lois asked looking at him confused.

"He hasn't slept since Lana broke up with him. Clark is a physical person, love or hate. There is no middle ground with him. He sleeps well after a fight or if he's in a physical relationship," Max explained.

"Perhaps I should talk to Lana," Lois suggested.

"Chloe said she's not wanting anything to do with him. I've already tried to enlist her help. Perhaps having you around to-" Max began but Lois cut him off.

"Whoa, hold up. I'm not getting hot and heavy with him. I used to baby sit him," She said her hands raised.

"That was years ago, beside's you're not that much older than him so it's not like your robbing the cradle or anything. Just give him some physical comfort to help him along," Max suggested not seeing a problem with the idea.

"Clark doesn't need a relationship while he's recovering," Lois began.

"I'm not asking you to fall in love with him, just help him sleep at night. If he can get a good nights rest then he'll start to recover faster," Max continued to explain.

"Let's just save that as a last resort then. I'll try what I know and we'll see how it goes. If he doesn't sleep better or at all…I'll try your idea," She agreed with a sigh.

She had to admit, it was hard seeing Clark in his current state. She cared for him and wanted to help. Everyone wanted him to get better and she had been called in. She didn't want to fail them and she didn't want to fail Clark. This time she would rescue Clark. 


	37. Getting Well pt 1

-1Chapter Thirty Eight- Getting Well

It had been a few weeks since Lois moved into the farm. At first she had just wanted to simply come over during the day but after one morning she immediately packed her bags. She'd walked in to find the kitchen trashed. The couch was overturned and the T.V. had been punched through. She found Clark at the bottom of the stairs.

He had gotten better over the time Lois had spent with him. He still wasn't sleeping well and would stay awake and they would simply talk. Lois found out that Clark was a deep person. She learned a lot just by listening to him. His tales of Metropolis and the night life, his loyalties to Edge and Max. He even showed her his scars and told the stories behind them.

Lois found Clark to be an amazing guy who was just unlucky in life. He'd lost his parents, he'd been abused, sucked into the crime life, addicted to drugs, and lost everyone he cared about. Lois had to make him see that it was worth getting better, his life was worth it.

He was starting to get back into his right mind. His body didn't ache like it had thanks to Lois's amazing back rubs. She knew how to work out a bad cramp and it had helped. Once he could just relax and think he viewed all possibilities then realized just how bad he had messed up.

He had done something stupid. The feel of the burn from the drug had been addictive. He didn't blame Max, he had only been trying to help. He had chosen the farm in some attempt to bring his parents back into his life instead of moving on and creating a life of his own.

He knew what he was thinking, he thought that surrounding himself in memories and routines he could bring them back. He had only drawn himself into a depression. Not just with his emotions but with his life in general. He pushed away everything else and now all he had was the farm. The farm and Lois.

She sat beside him on the couch and he could feel the softness of her hip against his side. She applied a small pressure with the cool rag against his forehead. He was having a hot flash, his body sweating out the last of the drugs. He was more than happy to be getting back to normal.

Max had gotten him help around the farm and prioritized the chores. He didn't have to do everything everyday and from Max's knowledge on the farm, helped Clark work out a way to simply live. He felt like such an idiot for not asking Max in the first place. Max's father had run a farm and taught his brother everything. Max's brother then passed it on to him.

He had been so consumed with recapturing his past that he'd lost sight of the present and lost his future. His life was not what he wanted it to be. So he had bargained with the Luthor's and gambled everything and gained his heritage and Lana's freedom. All that had brought him was pain and…Lois.

"Stop thinking. It's only bringing you problems," She said dabbing at his forehead.

"You think?" Clark asked getting a slap on the arm, "I meant do you think about what could have been if you had made different choices?"

She dabbed softer and thought over his question.

"I think about all the stupid things I've done and how it changed me. I do wonder if I had made a different choice what my life would be like. Is that what's bothering you?" She asked

"I regret what I did, so much. Was it worth losing everything?" He asked looking up at her.

She stood from the couch with a sigh and took the bowl of water to the kitchen to freshen up. He sat up and watched her. She returned a few seconds later and sat next to him, setting the bowl on the table.

"I have one question for you," She said turning to look at him. "What have you gained?"

Clark furrowed his brows and looked down. She had a point. He had only focused on what had gone wrong and caused him so much pain. What had he gained?

"I've gained much. A new look on life. The value of what matters most. I can't focus on the past cause that's all it is. I got so caught up in restoring this farm that I lost everything I had worked so hard for," He said looking down at his hands not able to look up at Lois.

"Clark, I understand how this farm could gain a foothold in your life and gain control. You loved waking up in the morning to have your mom's pancakes. Greeting your dad with a hug. You used to help him feed the chickens. I still look around and miss growing up in this house with you and Chloe. I would have done the same thing if I had been in your position," She said rubbing his shoulder.

He closed his eyes at the contact. Something about the way she touched him made his stomach jump. He was confused but he wasn't going to waste his life away. Who knew how many years he'd knocked off his life? Lana had given up on him and turned her back. Pete hated him and Lois assured him that Chloe just wanted him to get better.

"I plan on living with no regrets. I'll do what I want as long as I'm happy and no one gets hurt," Clark said turning back to her.

"Just be careful Clark, I would hate to have to come back here and nurse you back to health. You're quite the slob," She said with a smile. He laughed for the first time in a while.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I know it couldn't have been easy," He smiled with her and leaned closer.

"I've enjoyed this time with you even if it hasn't been the best of conditions," She said.

He sat quiet for a moment, pondering if he should offer or not.

"Lois, I know you're losing your apartment. All your time helping me hasn't let you work" She cut him off, "Don't offer me money. I can handle it."

"I'm not offering you money. I'm offering you a roof over your head," He said.

"What? You're asking me to move in?" She asked shocked.

"I have plenty of room and besides it gets lonely," He whispered.

"You wouldn't want me living here," She said shaking her head.

"I enjoy your company and I would like nothing more," He said leaning closer.

"Clark, I appreciate the offer but I can't impose," She said noticing how close he was leaning.

A part of her wanted him to back out of her personal space, another wanted to pull him closer.

"I won't take no for an answer," He closed the distance and captured her lips with his.

The feeling of close contact like this was warming. He cupped her cheek and pulled her lower lip between his. She kissed him back and when he pulled away he left her breathless.

"I'll stay," She whispered, "if you kiss me again."

He smiled and pulled her back to him. She was a really good kisser and he was surprised that she was kissing him back. He had been afraid she would push him away. When she hadn't pulled back but instead kissed him back he had a new sense of hope. Perhaps he could get his life back together after all these months. He could finally move on and leave behind his pain and everything he rather not dwell on.


	38. Getting Well pt 2

-1

Chapter Thirty Eight-Getting Well pt 2

When Clark walked into school after spring break, Chloe and Pete were astonished to see how healthy he looked. He had a bounce in his step, color in his cheeks, and his dark circles were gone. Chloe looked at Pete and he shrugged. With a smile to her boyfriend, Chloe went to talk to Clark.

"Is that Clark Kent I'm seeing?" Chloe asked joining his side at his locker.

"Hey Chloe," He looked over at her. He was amazed that she was actually talking to him.

"I'm so sorry-" He began but she cut him off with a raised hand.

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad to see you're getting better," she told him. The smile returned to his face and he pulled her into a hug.

"Looks like my cousin did a good job," She praised pulling back.

"Lois has been great. After we kissed I had great motivation to get better," His smile dominated his face as he turned back to his locker. For a minute Chloe couldn't form words and stared at him, slack jawed.

Pete watched the two keeping an eye on Clark. Lana joined him at the lockers to get her books. "What's got you all worked up?" She asked.

"Looks like Kent has gotten his act together," Pete said.

She turned to see for herself and saw that Clark was smiling while talking to Chloe. Her chest tightened and she turned away. She knew her mistake but she had her reasons for pushing him away. Now that he was better she had hope. If only she could get the courage to talk to him.

The day passed by quickly. His teachers were happy to hear that he was better. To sit in class, actually focus and take notes was awesome. He ended up chuckling at himself. Last year he never would have thought that paying attention and taking notes was awesome. Goes to show just how much had changed in his life. He wasn't the same Clark Kent that came from Metropolis.

He was on his way to the Talon to met Chloe and Pete to talk. He had a feeling Chloe wanted to talk about Lois and himself. He had left her speechless and he understood why. He had been so tied up in Lana that he was sure Chloe expected him to go after her instead of Lois. He just hoped she wasn't upset about it.

He parked his truck behind the Talon and headed inside through the back. The place was bustling with students and adults. It always amazed him how the two groups could hang out in one place. The Talon truly was a fine establishment and its owner had poured her heart and soul into it.

He found Chloe and Pete at a table close to the stairway. Chloe smiled and waved him over. To have her talking to him again was great. He had missed the crazy blonde and Pete who nodded to him when he joined them.

"Hey guys, thanks for inviting me," He said taking a seat.

"Glad you could come. Actually more surprised. I figured you'd have chores," Chloe said with a smile.

"Max and Lois helped in setting things straight. After all my father didn't kill himself over the farm and wouldn't be proud of me if I did," Clark said.

"Lois tell you that?" Pete asked having heard the details from Chloe.

"Heard my name. Not talking bad about me, are you?" Lois asked bringing over a tray full of drinks.

"I would never. I'm just simply filling in Chloe about how loud you snore," Clark joked.

"Whoa, you've slept together?" Chloe asked eyes wide. Pete spewed his drink and Lois blushed.

"She refuses to let me sleep on the couch," Clark said with a chuckle.

"Well you refuse to go into your parents bedroom," Lois shot back.

"Didn't bother you so much. Gave you an excuse to ask me to join you," With a charming smile he pulled her into the seat next to him and pulled her close.

"I have to work," Lois said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"True, but I'm the owner and I demand you take a break and enjoy your time with me," Clark said.

"Your boss demands so much of you. How do you handle it?" Pete asked with heavy sarcasm.

"I get good rewards," She answered with a wink.

"Clark!" Chloe exclaimed, shocked at their playful banter. What had happened to the guy in love with Lana. 'Oh no, Lana.' She thought. The brunette walked in through the back and headed behind the counter and pulled on a apron.

"Don't worry Chloe, she's just joking," Clark said watching as Chloe looked wide eyed.

When she didn't say anything he followed her gaze to the counter where Lana was busy with work. He looked back at Chloe and his smile fell. He hadn't been this close to Lana since their talk in the hospital. Seeing her had jolted something in his chest. He knew he still had feelings for Lana, he could never deny that.

"Anything I can get you?" Lana asked standing at the end of the table. She looked up from her notepad to see Chloe and Pete next to each other along with Lois who had Clark's arm around her. She kept her face emotionless but on the inside her emotions were raging.

"Shouldn't you be working Lois?" Lana asked trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Sorry Lana. I insisted she join us," Clark said. He tried keeping his voice neutral.

"Talking business?" She asked. Clark couldn't get a read on her. Her voice was emotionless and her face blank.

"No its personal," He said moving his arm from Lois shoulder, "We can talk later."

Lois kissed his cheek and stood from the table.

"I already got their drinks," Lois said before getting back to work. Lana looked down and avoided all eyes before turning to leave. Chloe watched as Clark followed Lana's movements rather than Lois.

"You okay Clark?" Chloe asked. She didn't want Lois to get hurt because of Clark but she also didn't want Lana to hurt anymore. Either way someone was going to get hurt by Clark's decision. Question was, who?

"Just fine," He responded before taking a sip of his drink.

"Clark, if you have confused feelings you need to straighten them out before someone gets hurt," Chloe said.

"I won't be afraid to lay you out. Lana and Lois are like sisters to me and I know you can kick my ass but that doesn't mean I won't try," Pete said leaning forward.

"I know man, and I need to apologize to you. What happened-" Pete cut him off.

"I know what happened and I was pissed. Chloe explained and as long as she forgives you so can I," He said.

"Good to know, but what's with everyone cutting me off before I can finish my apology?" Clark asked.

"We know you've beaten yourself up enough already. Let's just get back to our lives," Chloe said.

"How is it you know me so well?" Clark asked with a smile.

"Oh please, we could never get away with anything. You always ratted us out and then grounded yourself. Your parents never had to do anything," Chloe said laughing at the memories.

"That changed when I was adopted. Looks like I'm getting back to my roots." Clark said.

"If that's so, then I know you're going to talk to Lana and Lois and figure this out," Chloe said serious.

"I know, this is going to be hard," Clark said.

Clark went back to the farm and got his chores done. It gave him time to think before Lois got home. He had a lot to figure out and manual labor would help. He thought of Lois as he lifted bales of hay. She was an amazing person. She was heartfelt and warm. She made him laugh and see things differently. Her smile gave him a sense of accomplishment, that he pleased her. He needed to feel wanted and she gave him that.

His thoughts turned to Lana and without knowing it he stopped what he was doing. Just picturing her face sent waves of happiness through him. He wasn't over her, not in the least. She had been the reason he turned his life around. He had taken on Lex more than once and he even fought his friends because of a bounty. Not to mention getting shot up.

If he hadn't gone against Lex for the Talon, nothing else would have happened. He still had to give Lionel an answer on whether he wanted to be a Luthor or a Kent. He thought over why he had hesitated with Lionel. His reason's came back to Lana.

He had originally stayed in Smallville because of her. He dealt with the devil to keep her safe. He fought death just so Lex couldn't go after her. All his reasons revolved around Lana and nothing else. He had so much to look forward to if he went to Lionel and Edge. A job, company car, insurance, a loft with a sky line view. Not to mention the Luthor fortune and the power that comes with the Luthor name. Money, fast cars, power and everything a guy could ask for.

Here he was still in Smallville doing his chores. He'd hesitated for months with Lionel not only because of his recovery but because of his lack of closure with Lana. They had to talk. He left Lois a note saying he had to go out and would be back soon. He jumped into his truck and drove back into town. He had passed Lois on the main road but he doubted she saw him considering she was singing along to the radio. He was always telling her to pay better attention to the road but she refused to listen to him simply because she was…Lois.

He parked behind the Talon and headed in through the back. Amanda had replaced Lois and she was busy on the floor. Clark nodded to her when she looked over to him.

"Looking for Lois?" She asked across the room.

He shook his head no and looked around. She pointed upstairs to Lana's apartment. He smiled his thanks and headed upstairs. He never felt so nervous, his stomach jumbled in knots. He raised his hand then dropped it. He paced a bit trying to gather his nerves. With a deep breath he stood in front of the door and straightened his shirt. He raised his fist and lightly rapped against the door.

A minute passed throwing Clark into a silent panic. She wasn't going to talk to him. Why would she? She hated him because of his decision. He couldn't do this. He had let Lana down and now he was paying for it. As he turned away the apartment door opened. Clark turned back to the doorway, his expression like a deer caught in headlights.

"Clark?" She asked, her brows furrowed together, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk if you have time," Clark answered.

She stood still in the doorway before she let out a deep breath and moved to let him in. Clark walked in and immediately felt the familiarity of her apartment. She closed the door behind them and offered for him to sit. He looked at the inviting couch and declined the offer. That overstuffed couch held too many intimate memories for him to sit comfortably.

"What do you want to tell me?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

She didn't sound angry or even upset. She sounded more defeated and lonely than anything else. It confused him considering she had left him. He should be the one to sound lonely even if he did have Lois.

"I'm sorry about the choices I made. I picked the farm over you and then used a drug to make it better. I'm not proud of what I did and I'm taking this day by day. I won't lie, it's not easy. There are moments where I can't handle it, but I get through it. I'm getting better and all I really want is to have you back in my life," He managed to get out without someone interrupting.

She sighed in frustration and looked away from him, "Why do you want me? You obviously have Lois to keep you company."

She spoke without holding her emotions. She knew she let Clark go and yet she was jealous about seeing Clark with his arm around Lois.

"Lana I needed someone by my side. You left me and Lois stepped in that doesn't mean I don't want you with me," Clark read her jealousy and knew he had a chance to get her back. He'd realized that Lana had always been the one he wanted.

"I miss you too. I apologize for leaving you but I had my reasons," She said.

"Can you explain?" Clark asked wanting to know why she had run away.

"I can't Clark. Please just…leave," She said.

Clark walked up to her and wanted desperately to say something. Whatever her reasons, they had to be good to keep her pushing him away. He looked down and when he couldn't form any words he passed by her and walked out the door. He closed the door and leaned his head against the doorframe.

Lana was his only reason and it was gone now because of him. He'd lost her because he had been stupid. He had to move on and the only option he saw was leaving Smallville behind. But what about Lois? He headed down the stairs and didn't notice that Lana had opened the door and watched him walk away.

He got back into his truck and started it up. On his drive back he figured out how to phrase it and explain why. How he could do this, he didn't know. Lana was his reason, always had been and always will be. He accepted that. Chloe and Pete were his friends and Lois was his…foundation. She had pulled him back and kept him afloat. He had his feet back on the ground. Once he talked to Lois he hoped she wouldn't break his legs. 


	39. Broken Hearts

-1Chapter Thirty Nine-Broken Hearts

"You're not mad at me?" Clark asked amazed by the silent and none violent moments with Lois.

He had explained his feelings and why he had made a move on her in the first place. At the moment he looked at her, examining her facial expressions. She wasn't screaming. She wasn't hitting him. She wasn't crying. She was blank and emotionless. She finally smiled at him and reached for his hand. He waited for her to speak before he knew where to take it next. He still wasn't quite sure how to tell her he was leaving Smallville.

"I'm not mad. I sort of knew this was coming. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed every moment with you. You're a great guy with a kind heart," She said.

He smiled at her response. It was something he was inspecting which proved just how strong of a woman she was.

"I'm surprised by how well you're taking this," He said placing his hand on top of her hand.

"I remember seeing how you and Lana were together. The way you looked at her was magical. Anyone could tell you two were in love," She said.

"Then tell me why she's still pushing me away. I can't take this," He responded pulling away.

"I don't know why but you said she had her reasons. I find out why and get you two back together," She said.

"Find out soon," He said looking down at his hands.

"Why?" She asked.

"After graduation…I'm gone," He looked up at her and saw the confused look on her

face.

"You're just going to leave?" She asked.

"Lana was the only reason I stayed in Smallville. I could go to Met U and work for Lionel and Edge. I still have my apartment that I bought with Lex's money. With nothing here, I'm leaving," He said.

"So I have a month? Clark what about the summer with Chloe and Pete? What about winning Lana back? What about the farm and the Talon?" She asked.

"I'll work it out," He said.

She was silent for a moment while he picked at his nails. He wasn't worried about anything she listed off. He had Max and a few workers to take care of the farm till he graduated college. The Talon could run itself and didn't need him here. Chloe and Pete would still be around, especially with Chloe going to Met U as well.

"What about everything else? Are you still going to take me to prom?" She asked with a cute smile.

"You still want to go with me?" Clark asked.

"I already bought my dress," She replied. Clark laughed not surprised at all.

"Then it's a date," He answered.

The night was supposed to be magical. When a senior went to his prom he was suppose to have a hot date, awesome tux and a great restaurant to take his date. Clark had the check list filled out. He was dressed in his fine tux and Lois was upstairs getting ready. They were supposed to meet Chloe and Pete at the Talon for the limo. If only Lois would hurry up.

"Come on already. Chloe will chew you out if we're late," Clark yelled upstairs.

"Keep your bowtie on, will ya!" She hollered back as she walked down the stairs.

Clark turned to see her in this sparkling pink dress. His jaw dropped in surprise. Not only was she wearing pink and a dress but she was hot.

"You are beautiful this evening," He said offering her his arm. She took it with a smile.

"Thank you, now we should go," She said. He escorted her out to the truck and they hastily made their way to the Talon.

"What did she say, Chloe?" Pete asked while they waited downstairs for Lois and Clark to arrive.

"She doesn't want to go where he will be," She replied.

"What is her problem? Clark apologized and she said she wanted him back and she kicked him out. I just don't get it," Pete said.

"She has her reasons," Chloe responded brushing off some lint from his tux.

"You know why?" Pete asked.

"It happened a long time ago and she doesn't want anyone to know," She continued.

"You should tell Clark," Pete said.

"Why, he has no right to know," Chloe said wanting to keep her promise to Lana.

"He's leaving Smallville and going to work for Luthorcorp because he has 'nothing' here," Pete said trying to get the concept into her head.

"I promised Pete," Chloe said.

Clark and Lois walked in and caught the end of their argument.

"Good to see Lana has a close friend who would keep a promise to the grave," Clark said his smile gone from his face.

"I'm sorry Clark, I wish I could tell you." Chloe said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go to this prom," Clark said.

He was upset that no one would tell him why Lana had pushed him away. He loved her and he wasn't happy about the situation. The only way he saw about getting over Lana was to leave Smallville.

Chloe was crowned queen and Pete was King. Lois and Clark couldn't have been happier for them. The night progressed and the music played. Clark went up to Lois to ask her to dance. She smiled and turned him to the door.

"I think you would rather ask her."

Clark saw Lana walk in though the doorway. She wore a simple ivory prom dress and her hair was done up. She was as beautiful as an angel. She saw him and made her way over. Clark's heart stopped in his chest. She stopped when she reached him and smiled up at him. He wanted nothing more than to ask her to dance. What harm would it do?

"Care to dance?" He asked holding his hand out.

She smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

She took his hand and let him lead her out to the dance floor. He took her hands in his and they slowly swayed to the music. As the music continued, they grew comfortable together and pulled each other closer.

The night progressed and Clark didn't push his luck. Lana had come to the prom and danced with him for the rest of the night. As much as he wanted to learn her reasons he didn't want to ruin this memory by arguing.

Graduation was over. Clark had gone back to the farm to pack his bags. Much to his disagreement Lois was with him.

"I told you to go the Talon and celebrate with Chloe and the others," Clark repeated himself.

"I told you that I'm going with you," Lois said her arms folded over her chest.

He tossed his bag into the seat of the truck. His motorcycle was strapped in to the bed of the truck. Clark sighed in frustration at the crazy lady staring him down.

"Listen Lois, how about a compromise?" He asked. She continued to stare him down.

"I drop you off at the Talon and then I leave." She was silent for a moment and then walked forward and opened the passenger door.

Clark smiled and walked around to the driver's side. He jumped in the drivers seat and pulled out of the driveway. They made their way to the Talon where supposedly the biggest party was happening. Why Lois wasn't working, he didn't know. He finally pulled up into the back of the Talon and they both hopped out.

"Will you think about staying for a few? Have fun with Chloe and Pete," Lois said practically dragging him into the Talon.

"I do have some business to attend to. I'll stay for a few if you promise to have a good time as well and not worry about me," Clark proposed.

"Don't worry Clark. I just don't want you to leave," She said.

"We've talked about this," He said as they reached the back door.

"I never said I liked the idea of you leaving, just that I could live with it," She said.

"I will miss you. Besides you can always swing by when you come to see Chloe at school," He said.

"You better believe your ass I will," She said.

Clark smiled and pulled her in for a tight hug. They parted without the need for more words. With small smiles towards each other, they headed inside. Inside was booming, full swing into the party. Clark noticed Chloe and Pete talking up a storm with a few others.

The party was in full swing but Clark was on a mission. He saw Lois make her way over to Chloe who beamed when she noticed her cousin had showed. Clark waved to Chloe and Pete before looking for the person he wanted to find. A tap came at his shoulder and he turned.

"Hey, I found out what you asked for," Max said handing him a folder.

Clark took it from his hands and opened it up. He read through the article before looking back up to Max.

"He's her brother," Max said.

Clark handed him back the folder. He now knew why and he felt horrible for the past few months. Now that he knew, was his choice still the best one? He had already made his decision. Lana gave up on him so he was giving up on her and everything she could offer him. He was getting back to who he had become. Maybe one day he would come back but right now he needed to get away.

He nodded to Max before looking for Lana again. He found her behind the counter with an apron on. He connected his knuckles with Max, an old greeting with old friends. He smiled before turning away and making his way to the counter.

Lana looked up at him and he smiled down. He didn't say a word at all but pulled a envelope from inside his jacket pocket. He laid the envelope on the counter and took her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. Her brows furrowed in confusion as he pulled back and smiled softly. His look was sad as he turned and walked away.

She watched as he walked out of the Talon. Chloe, Pete, Lois, and Max watched as he left. None of them looked happy as he left. Lana picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was the paperwork for ownership of the Talon. Clark's signature was at the bottom, and all it needed to be valid was her signature. Clark Kent had left nothing behind but the farm and broken hearts.


	40. Back to the Past

-1Chapter Forty-Getting Back to the Past

Lana had let Clark walk out of the Talon. When she had come to her senses she knew she had to go after him. She had…but she couldn't find him. She looked all over Smallville but no one had seen him since graduation. She would have asked Chloe and Pete but they had gone on a romantic camping trip. She had asked Lois whom she found at the farm with Max. Lois had simply told her that if Clark wanted her to know where he was that he would tell her.

She grew frustrated not only at the lack of location for Clark but at herself for letting him go in the first place. She had her reasons but she should have told Clark. Seeing him inject himself had brought up painful memories that she had long buried. Just seeing him like that had terrified her. Seeing him like that had only brought thoughts of death to her mind. She just couldn't be around that.

Her brother was the reason. He had gotten addicted to a serious drug that ruined his life. She loved Adam, he was the greatest older brother anyone could ask for. At least until he fell into the wrong crowd. He had poisoned his body to the point of hospitalization. She had come home from catching a movie with Chloe and found Adam on the floor, drained of color and in spasms.

She had called an ambulance and got him to the hospital. That had only lead to more horrid events. Her parents had been called and they rushed over to hospital. Only they never made it. They were one their way to their car and had been shot by a thief who wanted their money. If they hadn't been called they would have stayed inside and no where near the thief. Later that night Adam died from heart failure.

Smallville held to many bad memories and Nell had left because of it. Lana couldn't leave, her heart was in Smallville. All she had of her parents were in Smallville. She had worked her way to becoming legally an adult and worked out an arrangement with Lex to re-open the Talon. Then Clark came along and saved her from her life. All she wanted to do know was get him back.

Weeks passed until Chloe and Pete finally returned from their camping trip. Lana confronted Chloe on Clark's whereabouts. The blonde refused to tell. She was good at keeping secrets even from her friends. She had promised Lana to keep Adam a secret and she had promised Clark to keep his location a secret. Clark had a feeling someone at sometime would want to find him. He had begged to be left alone long enough to get everything straight.

Clark hadn't made Pete promise however. Lana found that out when she corned the athlete and got him to tell her where Clark was. With his location she also learned why he left. It was because of her. She felt even worse about the entire situation. She was the only thing Clark had stayed in Smallville for. She even remembered that conversation.

A few more questions with Pete and she learned that Clark had taken the Luthor name. He was the new heir to the Luthor fortune and thereby kicking Lex off the family tree. There wasn't much more to learn about Clark since no one knew anything else. So Clark was in Metropolis and no longer a Kent, but what was he doing with himself and should Lana go after him?

"Kal, my boy. It's a simple job," Edge said from behind his desk in his office.

Clark had settled into his apartment and got his school settled. He was going to Met U with Chloe in the fall while playing football to pay for it. He had talked to Lionel and gotten everything straight. Lex was cut off from his money since he was found guilty. Clark was in control of a large sum of money, vast properties and fast cars.

He owned the Luthor Mansion in Smallville along with all the valuables inside the huge home. All he really needed was something to do in his free time. He had gotten used to being busy on the farm. He just couldn't take the quiet and relaxed life that came with his apartment.

"I told you Mr. Edge. I won't be doing anymore street work. I came for a desk job," Clark said trying to get into his head.

"Kal, I only have street jobs," Mr. Edge said.

Clark stood from his seat and walked over the edge of the desk. "I will not do any street jobs. If you don't have a desk job then I'm gone," He said.

"Kal, listen to me. You have great potential of making it to the top. I suggest you get your head out of the clouds and off the thoughts of that girl you left back in Smallville. You don't need that slut and her problems. Lex is in jail and you have the ability to get inside information on Luthorcorp," Mr. Edge said as he too stood and walked around the table.

Clark glared at him before finally grabbing him by his collar and jerking him forward," First off, Lana is not a slut. Second, I will not throw my life away again. Third, I will not double cross Lionel for your own personal agenda."

Edge starred at him in shock. Clark had never snapped at him or man handled him before. Something had snapped in the boy, correction, man. Clark Luthor was no longer Kal, he was a true Kent. He defended the people he cared about and wasn't afraid of what would happen. All in all, it impressed him.

"I'll make you an agreement then. Work with a close friend of mine and I won't put you on the streets," Edge negotiated.

"I done with you Edge. I won't work for any crime boss again. Kal is dead as far as your concerned," Clark said. He roughly pushed Edge away who stumbled over the corner of his desk and toppled to the floor. Clark brushed off his hands and left the office.

Clark learned of Lana's knowledge of his whereabouts when Chloe showed up at his apartment. They had argued for half an hour. Chloe wanted Clark to come back with her but Clark refused. He wanted nothing to do with Smallville at least for now.

She told him of how Lana wanted to talk to him. Clark had responded that she should have when she had the chance. Chloe shot back with the truth and Clark snapped. He pushed her out of his apartment and told her to never come back. He wanted nothing to do with Smallville or its residents.

He had over reacted to Chloe and he felt bad about it. Once he had a few days to sort it out. Lex Luthor had been released from prison a few days before and Clark had learned that it was because of him. By accepting the Luthor fortune it gave Lex the argument that he had been after his money and power. Since they were unable to give him back his assets they gave him his freedom.

Clark didn't truly understand but he did know that Lex had gone back to Smallville. The bald freak had moved back into the mansion which Clark could easily kick him out. Instead Clark sat where he was and didn't make a move. Not until Chloe returned to his door.

Lex had gone after Lana. Chloe told him that Lex had forced himself and Lana had tried to defend herself. Clark didn't know the full story since Chloe didn't know. He called up an old friend after the blonde had left. Oliver Queen was a buddy through one of his foster families. The two of them had gotten close as brothers until Oliver had to leave on assignment. He asked a favor from Oliver and he agreed. It was then that Clark left for Smallville to take care of business once and for all.

Clark didn't stop anywhere as he rode through town and towards the mansion. He parked his bike and stormed into the large home. Lex was in his study and looked up when Clark practically ripped the door from its hinges as he barged in.

"Clark, my son. Long time no see since you put me away," Lex said standing from his seat and walking around.

Clark didn't say a word as Lex neared. Instead he reared back and slammed his fist into Lex's face. The bald man fell to his knees and hands, his lip split and bleeding. He looked up at Clark who reached down and grabbed him by his jacket. He lifted Lex from his feet.

"Touch her again and I rip you limb from limb," Clark said his anger seeping through his lips like venom.

"This is about Lana then. She never tasted so sweet," Lex said hoping to hit a nerve. He succeeded. Clark tossed Lex into the bookshelves, books rained down on him. Clark pulled him out from underneath the worn leather books and punched Lex again. He tossed the piece of shit human into the door and Lex crashed through landing in a mass of limbs and wood.

Lex rolled over coughing and spitting blood, "You're going to pay for the damages done to my home,"

"No Lex, not your home. Mine." Clark said before bringing his boot down onto Lex's head. Steve walked around the corner and smiled to Clark. "Hey Steve, do you mind taking care of this?"

"Not at all Master Luthor," Steve said.

"It's still Kent," Clark said. Steve nodded before moving to take care of Lex. As Steve moved Lex to another room Chloe came around the corner.

"I saw you speed your way through town and head here. What did you do to Lex?" She asked looking at the damage done to the furniture.

"I made him understand why he should lay his hands on Lana," He replied with a huff.

"You beat the crap out of Lex because of what he did to Lana?" Chloe asked.

"I did. That bald worthless piece of shit will never force himself on Lana again. Even if it was just a kiss." Clark said.

"What are you going to do now?" Chloe asked.

"I'm thinking about having a cup of coffee. Care to join me?" Clark asked with a small smile. Chloe smiled back and motioned her head to the door. Clark followed her out and to her car. He jumped into the red bug and rode with Chloe to the Talon while trying to figure out what he was going to say. He had gone back to his past and was now riding to the unknown future that awaited him.

He wasn't Clark Kent anymore. He wasn't Clark Luthor aside from what was on paper. He still had the spirit of Kal and the strength to face anything. Yet he didn't know anything about himself or what was to become of him until he talked to Lana. His future was in her hands. Maybe just maybe, hope against all hope, he would get back to the past he most wanted. The past where Lana and he were happy and in love.


	41. Long Awaited

-1Chapter Forty One-Long Awaited

Chloe finally drew Clark's attention as they made their way back into to Smallville.

"You sure did hit Lex pretty hard." Clark looked up a complex expression. It was a 'pissed smile but proud'.

"Lex had it coming. He warned me he would go after Lana. After these past few months it was just the last straw. I wouldn't have blinked if I had killed him."

"You almost did. That was some massive bleeding," Chloe said the town in sight.

"He deserves everything he got. I don't regret it," He said

"Since you left Smallville and moved back to Metropolis…you remind me of the guy you were when you first showed up in Smallville," She said sparing a moment to look at him.

"A lot happened when I went back. I left behind a whole different life. It wasn't easy going back," He said turning back to the window.

"I'm glad you're back in Smallville. Things can get worked out now," She said as they approached the Talon.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

He remembered their conversation at his apartment. Chloe had wanted him to come back then. What was so nerve racking was that she would ask him to come back and even tell him Lana's secret.

"Pete decided to go away for college and the only friends nearby are you and Lana. You two are never there because you are so worked up over each other. Why can't we get back to the life we had?" She asked.

"I'm sorry you're losing Pete, but Lana and I have some issues. I needed her and she wasn't there. We both made mistakes and I don't know if we can get past them," He said.

"I didn't mean to snap. I just feel like everything's wrong," She said pulling up to the back of the Talon.

"I know that feeling, very well," He said as she pulled to a stop and turned off the car.

"Look, just have faith that everything work itself out." He said turning to look at her.

"Do you have faith that it will work out?" Chloe asked.

"After everything…I don't know. Doesn't mean I won't go in there and try to talk to her," He said.

"Then lets get in there," She said opening her door and getting out.

Clark followed suit and headed inside through the back door. At the sound of Lois's voice Clark stopped and listened. Chloe looked back at him confused at why he stopped, then she heard his name being mentioned.

"I know you're trying to find Clark but why are you beating yourself up about it?" Lois asked.

"I miss him so much. The way he used to kiss the top of my head. How we would curl up on the couch and fall asleep in each other arms. I miss his touch, his kisses, his…love," said Lana.

"He's a great guy and any girl who gets to spend time with him like that is one lucky lady," Lois said.

"I went after him. When I found out he went to Metropolis, I went after him. I even went to Lionel to find him. I couldn't," Lana said.

"Clark went away for his own reasons. Look at his entire life. One abusive family after another then living with Lex. Facing the devil for you and then when life gets tough and he makes a bad choice you bail on him. He went away to find himself again and to get back to where he was. I understand why he left and I accepted it," Lois said.

"I just wish I could talk to him," Lana replied.

Chloe looked to Clark and could see the emotional battle playing out behind his eyes. "I have faith," She said getting his attention. She walked in and Clark heard Lois greet her cousin. With a deep breath Clark walked in after her. Lana and Lois had turned to look at Chloe.

"When did you get back?" Lois asked.

"Yea, I thought you went to check out the dorms?" Lana asked.

"I did but I came back early and ran into someone," Chloe said looking to Clark in the doorway.

Lois followed her gaze and found the farm/city boy standing in the doorway. "Well if it isn't the city boy. Couldn't stay away from the corn?" Lois asked.

"Glad to see you missed me too Lois, " Clark said.

Lana turned to the door and as far as he could tell she looked happy to see him.

"Clark, when did you come back?" Lana asked.

"When he found out what Lex did he came back and beat the crap out of him. Lex is going to feel it in the morning, that is if he wakes up," Chloe said eagerly displaying how proud she was of Clark.

"You attacked Lex?" Lois asked.

Clark nodded, his eyes never leaving Lana's. He couldn't move his eyes to look at anything else. A small vibration started in his chest and moved throughout his body. He was able to turn that energy into movement and he walked out of the doorway and up to the counter. Chloe and Lois knew all too well that these two were lost with each other and that they were good as forgotten.

"We're just going to go. I'll lock the doors," Lois said. She didn't get a response. She looked to Chloe who just shrugged. Not even wanting to bother them, Lois headed to the door and let Chloe and herself out.

"Think they'll just kill each other?" Lois asked having seen the damage done to Clark by Lana.

"No, I think they'll work it out," Chloe said knowing how Lana had been after everything.

These two may fight but it wouldn't end in any more heartache.

"Why did you attack Lex?" Lana asked figuring it would be better to talk then stare at each other in silence.

"Chloe told me he forced himself on you. After everything I did to protect you from him, I just couldn't sit back in Metropolis," Clark answered after working up the courage to speak.

"So you came back for me?" She asked. After a moment he nodded. They were silent again for a moment. "I went to Metropolis to find you. I needed to tell you something," She continued not wanting him to get bored and leave.

"So I heard. Lionel never told me you stopped by," Clark said.

"He said he hadn't talked to you since you told Edge off," She explained.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now. What did you want to tell me?" He asked curious to why she had hunted him down but it did give him hope.

"I wanted to apologize. I left you when you needed me most and I never explained why," She said looking down.

Her stomach was in knots and her nerves on edge. He was silent and when she looked up she could see the pain in his eyes. She continued before she lost the courage she had built.

"My brother Adam died. For the longest time I blamed my brother but later I hated the drug. I just couldn't stand to see it happen again."

By the time she finished telling him everything about what had happened with her brother and her parents she was crying and choking on her words. Clark pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. After a minute her sobs quieted and she gripped the back of his tee.

"Lana, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you," He apologized.

"I'm sorry for not being there," She pulled back and looked up at him. "I will never leave you to face anything alone again." Clark studied her face and ran her words through his head. She was promising to be by his side. Did that mean she wanted him back?

"Lana, I came to you before and you kicked me out. Why now?" He asked trying to sort his confused feelings.

"I realized my mistake. Clark, I still love you and I wish I could take back what I did to you. Can you forgive me?" She asked.

"Of course I forgive you. Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"I understand why you did what you did. I forgave you a long time ago," She answered.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked. They had made mistakes and asked for forgiveness. Everything was getting back to being okay.

"I was hoping we could start over. After all it's summer and we have plenty of time to reconnect…that is if that's what you want. I understand if you don't," She went on until Clark cut her off with a kiss.

She was still in his arms so it was easy to kiss him back. He kept it short and pulled away. "I'm sorry. It was too soon," He said with his arms still around her. He never wanted to let her go again.

"Don't be sorry. That was nice." She said looking up at him. He smiled down, happy beyond words. They were getting to a good place.

"So we're starting fresh?" Clark asked.

"Are we?" She asked back.

Clark straightened himself up and smiled trying to be charming. "I would love it if you, Mrs. Lang, would accompany me to dinner tomorrow night."

"I would love to have dinner with you Mr. Kent," She paused. "Or is it Luthor?"

Clark sighed and pulled away, "It's complicated."

"I have all night," She said touching his shoulder softly.

He smiled and motioned for her to take a seat. This was going to take awhile. They sat and talked. He explained how he had felt while he recovered, what had happened with Lois that lead him to decide to leave. That he had taken the Luthor name and become heir to the Luthor fortune. How Lex had nothing, not even the clothes on his back. He even told her what had gone on with Edge and his reason for not taking the job. Even told her he was staying in Metropolis and going to Met U to play football.

Lana told him that she was staying in Smallville and going to Kansas University. Clark assured her that he'd see her all the time. Of course that didn't mean it wouldn't be easy. They had a fresh start and it appeared that they would have a difficult road ahead of them but Clark was not going to lose Lana again. No matter what it took.


	42. Happy Couple

-1Chapter Forty Two-Happy Couple

Clark was surprised he stayed awake during the movie. He wasn't a girly movie kind of guy but he had let Lana pick. Pete and himself knew that when a girl picked a girly movie that it was a test. They prayed they never failed. Luckily he had stayed awake and Lana was annoyed with him. That was always a good thing.

They walked out of the movie theater with his arm around her shoulder. She walked tight against his side with her arm around his waist. They were in Metropolis for the weekend. School was starting soon but Clark had to be at school early because of football. Lana had come with since Chloe had already moved into the dorm. She didn't want to stay in Smallville with just Lois.

"So this is what you do on the weekend?" She asked as they walked the street.

"Not really. I normally hit the clubs," He answered.

"Clubs?" She asked.

"Yea, Club Zero. It was a hot spot for Edge's men to get together. We had a back room where we would discuss plans," He explained.

"You were underage, how did you get in?" She asked.

"Edge has connections with the owner and his bartenders," Clark answered.

"Living the dark side," She joked.

"You have no idea," He said.

They rounded the corner that led up to his apartment. He opened the door and let them into the apartment. It really showed who he used to be. The coolers were cool and metallic. One wall was glass and showed the city skyline. It was a city boy's apartment and it was Clark's.

Lana was still getting used to seeing Clark in all his glory. She was used to seeing him on the farm and in flannel. She didn't forget who he was when he was living with Lex. She had only a glimpse of the whole Clark and now that they were really trying to make it work, she was seeing it all.

"I don't think I could ever get used to this," She said walking in behind him. He closed the door and removed his leather jacket.

"I know. I'm still Clark Kent even if my legal last name is Luthor," He said locking them in.

"And I will always love Clark Kent," She smiled and folded her arms over her chest.

He walked up and rubbed her arms and smiled down at her.

"I've been thinking," He said.

"Oh no, that can't be good," She joked.

"Funny, but seriously. What would you say to transferring to Met U and living with me?"

He asked. She pulled back and looked him over. He stood still waiting to hear what she had to say. He obviously pulled a fast one and shocked her.

"Clark, I do love you. I want to be with you but I have the Talon in Smallville. I have responsibilities," She said softly afraid to break his heart.

"Then I could move back into the farm and go to Kansas U," He said wanting nothing more than to be with her.

"I couldn't have you give up football for me. You have rebuilt your life after all that has happened. I couldn't have you give it up just to be with me," She said.

"All I want is you," He said.

"Clark," She began but he stopped her.

"Speaking of football. I have practice early in the morning. We should go to bed," He said heading for the dresser and getting out some sweats.

She was quiet as she went for her pajama's too. After a minute she climbed into bed next to him. They didn't say anything to each other as she curled up next to him. His arm went around her waist. Even though it was a small movement, Lana knew he wasn't mad at her. His feelings were just hurt but maybe she could make it better. She just had to figure out how.

When she woke up in the morning Clark was already gone for practice. She was alone for the entire day but maybe Chloe would want to get together. She got dressed and when it was a decent time she gave Chloe a call. Her friend wasn't busy and was more than happy to go shopping.

They met up at the shopping square and spent the better part of the day spending money that they could use on better things. It gave them time to talk 'girl talk'. Lana knew something big was bothering Chloe she just couldn't pin it on anything but Pete. Of course her instinct was right. It went all the way back to Prom.

They sat down for ice cream and Chloe spilled all. She and Pete had gotten closer and closer until they had passed the no return. Chloe and Pete had sex. Lana listen to her friend as she went on about how things had gotten worse for them. Pete had distanced himself when Chloe just wanted to get closer.

Hearing her friend go on about the downfall of her relationship because of sex, it put Lana off. She had been thinking of going that far with Clark. After hearing Chloe out, she wondered if that would happen to her and Clark.

She knew they were heading that way. Things had been great before he started drugs. Now that they were back together things between them were back to being great. Clark was there for her no matter what and he had done so much for her. She couldn't imagine him leaving her once they had sex. Of course, Chloe had thought the same thing.

She wanted to voice her concerns to Chloe about her and Clark, however her friend was still caught up on Pete. Lana honestly didn't know what had happened to Pete that had him pull away. All that she could promise Chloe was that she would ask Clark if he knew anything.

Later that night Clark came in dragging his feet. Lana held back a giggle when she saw him. He was covered in mud and could hardly hold his duffle bag.

"Don't laugh," he mumbled dropping his bag on the floor by the door.

"I wouldn't dare," She replied while helping him remove his jacket.

He moved to the bathroom while shedding his clothes. She sighed at his actions. He obviously had never lived with a woman. She picked up his clothes and stuffed them into the laundry basket. After a good half hour Clark walked out of the bathroom. A cloud of steam followed him out as he headed to the dresser. Lana looked him over. He had a towel around his waist leaving the rest of his body to examine with her eyes. He was sculptured like a god and the water that was dripping down his back and chest that followed the lines of his abs was turning her on. She wanted nothing more than to run her fingers up and down his chest.

Clark grabbed some boxers and disappeared back into the bathroom. When he came back out ready for bed Lana was already under the covers. It looked so inviting that he wanted nothing more to climb in next to her, every night for the rest of his life. He couldn't question it. Lana was the one for him.

He sighed as he finally pulled himself into bed next to her. Coming home and finding her here was an amazing feeling. That feeling paled in comparison to crawling into bed with her after a long day. She rolled over and curled to his side, resting her head on his fine toned chest.

"I saw Chloe today," she said hoping he wasn't too tired to talk.

"How is she?" He asked as she ran her finger tip along his abs.

"She's still hung up on Pete," She answered retracing the path she set.

"Why?" Clark asked worried about his friend who was still hurting.

"They had sex and Pete pulled away," She explained.

Clark didn't respond. He knew why Pete pulled away. Pete's parents had been together before college. His mom got pregnant and never went to school. His father had turned around and dropped out. Once Pete was older his mother went back to law school. His father lost everything and they got divorced. He explained it to Lana and they both agreed with the theory that Pete pulled away so he wouldn't make the same mistakes his parents had.

They couldn't agree on whether or not to tell Chloe. Clark felt that it was up to Pete but Lana didn't want Chloe to continue to be depressed. So they finally came to an agreement. Clark would talk to Pete and if he didn't talk to Chloe, Lana would. They sealed the deal with a kiss. 


	43. When Tragedy Strikes

-1Chapter 43-When Tragedy Strikes

Clark stared out his classroom window while attempting to pay attention. It was a beautiful fall day outside and he couldn't help but daydream about having a picnic with Lana. Since the end of summer he hadn't seen her. A lot had happened during the past few months.

Chloe and Pete had finally talked since they didn't want both Clark and Lana getting in the middle anymore. They worked it out after a long talk with many cups of coffee down at the Talon. Pete had flown down to see her and it ended up working out for the better. Chloe and Pete were a happy couple again.

Lex had joined forces with Edge to bring down Lionel. Clark found out with help from Oliver. Oliver was an old friend who used to be his adopted brother. Clark and Oliver had really bonded during the time Clark was a member of that family. They had stayed close long after Clark had parted and was put back up for adoption.

Oliver was keeping tabs on Lex and watching the security tapes. Word had slipped and now Clark and Oliver were planning to take Lex and Edge down for good. All they needed were the specifics. They kept it between the two of them just in case Edge found out. There wasn't much Lex could do since Clark was in charge of the money but Edge could cause some damage.

He shook his head and turned back to his professor. He quickly wrote down the notes to catch up. His thoughts lately were all over the place. Football was getting close to wrapping up now that the holidays were around the corner.

Realizing how much time had passed, his thoughts turned back to Lana. He missed her. They talked all the time on the phone but it wasn't the same as actually seeing her one on one. He really wanted to see her and was planning to visit but he really had no time.

Finals were coming up and the games were on Saturday so he didn't have the weekends to just drive down there. Those thoughts killed his mood. So much for taking notes. Clark shifted his backpack on his shoulder as he walked back to his dorm.

"Hey Kent! Party after practice!" Roger yelled as he ran past.

Clark smiled and waved. Roger was the buddy he shared a dorm with. He was still living in his apartment but Roger had wanted his own dorm so Clark 'lived' there as well. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it. It also helped to have somewhere closer to keep his football gear for between classes and practice. Not to mention a place to hang when he was too lonely to go home. He was half-way back to his dorm when he ran into Chloe.

"Hey Clark," She greeted as she fell into step with him.

"Hey Chloe," Clark smiled at her and they continued on their way.

"I know you've been busy but is there a chance that you remember the Talon party for Lana?" Chloe asked.

Clark mentally smacked himself. They were planning a party for Lana and the Talon. The Talon had been awarded the "Hot Spot" award and Lana was so happy that her business was such a success and a safe place for the locals to hang.

"Sorry Chloe. It got pushed out of my mind," He apologized.

"It's alright. We're leaving Friday morning to get the place decorated and set up for Saturday night," Chloe explained.

"I can't go," Clark said.

"What! Why?" Chloe asked.

"I have a game," He explained.

"No," She simply said, "Is there anyway you could make it?"

"I don't know. The game is home but it all depends," He said.

"Alright. We'll put the game on TV," She said. Clark smiled sadly as he walked her to the dorm building door. "Don't worry about it Clark. Good luck at the game," She said before heading inside.

Clark turned back and went to the dorm room. He grabbed his gear and changed. Grabbing his bag he headed to practice. If Lana and everyone else would be watching the game he'd have to be on his A-game. He would be playing for Lana.

Saturday was rather chilly and the cold bit through his football jersey. He pushed it out of his mind and focused on the play. There was thirty seconds left on the clock and the score was 21 to 20. Met U. was behind. If they scored they would win the game. Only enough time for one last play.

"Blue…Forty Two…hike…hike…HUT!!" He called.

The ball gracefully found his hands and he backed up a few feet to find his open player. The crowd was quiet as a rival player came his way. He ran and dodged the tackle. There was the open player. He reared back and hurled the ball across the field. As soon as the ball left his hands he was tackled by three players. One took him up off his feet by his rib cage, the other wrapped himself around his feet and the third hit his upper half. He landed with a crunch.

His ribs screamed and dots swam in front of his eyes. The three that tackled him checked to see if he was okay. Unsure, he nodded softly and they helped him to his feet. The sound rushed his ears. The crowd was going crazy. He looked to the score board…21 to 25. Met U. won the game.

His team rushed him and they went crazy. "Kent is the man!" A teammate roared.

"Party at the dorms," Another yelled.

Clark smiled and joined in with the victory moshpit. As soon as things died down, he was checked out by the team doctor, and the coach gave his speech and dismissed them, he headed straight for his apartment.

The Talon was cheering as they watched the Met U. game on TV. Met U. was falling behind and it was half-time.

"I could just call him and see who won," Chloe mentioned to Pete.

"That would spoil our bet," Pete whined.

"Please, you betted against Clark. You have no speaking room," Chloe said slapping his shoulder.

"I didn't vote against Clark…just his team," Pete said in his defense.

"Met U. has been on a roll this year," Someone said butting into their conversation.

A short while later Chloe's phone rang. It was Lois giving her the signal.

"Lights off and hide!" Chloe called out. She turned off the TV and the lights. Everyone hid and waited. The front door opened and two sets of feet walked in.

"Why did we close the store today if I couldn't even go to the game?" Lana asked.

"Maybe it's still on TV?" Lois asked flipping the lights on.

"Surprise!" Everyone cried, jumping out from their hiding spots.

Lana jumped back in surprise. All of her usuals were here, a few new faces, along with Chloe and Pete. One person she wanted to see wasn't there. The party got into full swing. Pete turned the game back on and Lana would watch whenever Met U. was on the offense. The game was close to over and the score was 21 to 20.

Clark pulled up on his bike behind the Talon. He turned the bike off then jumped off while fixing his jacket and hair. He grunted a bit as he bumped his ribs. He had bruised them and the team doctor had wrapped them with instructions to see another doctor for x-rays and to get a lot of rest.

Clark had ignored him and gotten on his bike heading straight for Smallville. So what if he was hurt and needed to do a take home test? He was seeing his girlfriend. He even brought his work with him though he doubted he would actually do it. He walked through the back door and smiled at the people gathered around. The majority of the people were focused on the TV.

"Last play of the game, come on Clark!" He could hear Chloe but he didn't see her.

The room was quiet while the announcer spoke, "Kent is setting up the play. There's the hut…What a beautiful throw…TOUCHDOWN!!! MET U. WINS!!!" The room erupted into cheers and Clark could see Chloe jumping up and down.

"What's that? Kent's down," The announcer spoke. The room got quiet again.

"Let's look at that again…not a pretty tackle…seems like he may have broken a few ribs…Kent's up and seems to be okay," The announcer went on.

"Please, like three guys could keep Kent down," Max said.

Clark could see some money being passed around and figured there were a few bets going on. Clark finally saw Lana. She was near Chloe and Pete who were exchanging money. Lana was annoyed with them both but amused. She had that small smile with a tint of glare. She looked absolutely beautiful. He walked through the crowd and bumped into Lois.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Smallville who's living it up in big city, playing football-"

He cut her off, "It's good to see you too Lois."

She smiled, "Alright go see your girlfriend."

Clark smiled back and continued his way through the crowd. When people began to recognize him from the game he ended up getting caught by people. "Kent, great game!" "Can I get an autograph?" "How are you holding after that hit?"

"Whoa, hold up!" Clark yelled above them. It got Lana, Pete's and Chloe's attention. "I just came to see my girlfriend."

He moved his way through and smiled to Lana who smiled back. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back. He fought off the grunt from the pain of pressure against his ribs. He could handle it as long as Lana was in his arms. She pulled back and he leaned down and captured her lips with a gentle but passionate kiss.

The Talon erupted into hoots and hollers. Pete and Chloe smiled and shook their heads at the two love birds. They eventually parted and got to the party. Someone had turned on the music and dancing broke out on the floor. Clark pulled Lana to the dance floor and joined Chloe and Pete. It was just like they were back in high school together and they hadn't seen each other in months.

Clark woke up to an empty bedside. He heard noises coming from the kitchen and he slowly pulled himself out of bed. He softly held his ribs as he pulled his shirt back on. He padded his way through her apartment. He found her in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"I hope I remembered right but you like blueberry pancakes?" She asked from the stove.

"Anything you make I would love," He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're sweet," She said looking over her shoulder with a smile.

"I try," He commented back.

She laughed and finished fixing breakfast. They ate and then after cleaning up they curled up on the couch and watched a movie just like old times. It was great having her back in his arms and he was dreading having to go back to school. He didn't want to leave her.

They talked about school and football and the Talon and their relationship. It was amazing to just hold her and talk. They had a special relationship and he was seeing that for all it's glory. He could look forward to this everyday for the rest of his life. That thought stop him cold in his tracks. What was he thinking?

He knew what he was thinking. He wanted Lana to marry him. He could see himself walking through the back door of the Kent house with Lana in the kitchen and a little one running up to him and wrapping their arms around his legs. He could see a life with Lana and a family. It brought a smile to his lips.

The time came when he had to leave to go back to school. He was on his way back on his bike when a truck got right on his tail. He sped up and the truck kept up as well. He looked back at it's darkened windows. He sped up and started to weave through traffic in an attempt to lose them.

Eventually they bypassed all traffic and it was just the two of them on the road. Clark nerves were shot and he got nervous. His bike was overheating. He lost speed and the truck rammed into the back of his bike. The last thing he remembered was going down and sliding along the pavement with his bike.


	44. Yes or No

-1Chapter 44- Yes or No?

He could hear a constant beeping sound. The noise came and went. The periods of silence he didn't really know if he was awake or if it was merely inside his head. Occasionally he could hear Lana's voice. She would sit and talk to him for the longest amounts of time. When she talked to him he would remember. They were curled on the couch, watching a movie and him wanting to propose. Then it was speed and fright. He could see the pavement rise to greet him and then it was silent again. He finally did wake and it was to some strange reality. He thought it would be Lana there with him but it was Lex.

"Are you okay son?" Lex asked brushing some hair from his eyes. He tried to look around but his neck was stiff. "Don't try to move. Doctors say that your accident left you paralyzed from your chest down. You've been in a coma for a yea."

He wanted to scream for Lana or Chloe or someone to wake him from this nightmare. Lex brought a straw to his lips and he took a sip of the cool water. He coughed as it reached his dry throat. He tried to speak but only gasps came out.

"Don't speak so soon. Try to get some rest," Lex said.

Clark looked at him and couldn't wrap his brain around what was going on. He closed his eyes hoping that when he woke again Lana would be there.

He sat in the Luthor Manor staring out the window. He lightly tapped his finger on the arm rest of his wheelchair.

"Clark, all this moping around isn't healthy. Why don't you have Lois come over?" Lex asked.

Clark didn't answer him. This wasn't his world that he'd woken to. This world, Clark Luthor was an all-star, a-student, class president, and loyal boyfriend of a year to Lois. The worst of it all was that Lana didn't exist. He had hired private investigator's and had them search the world for her. All results were the same; Lana Lang had never been born. He couldn't believe the results. He knew she was alive. He could still feel her love for him. He could smell her hair and feel the slight brush of her touch against his hand.

As time passed and the longer he was in this hell the slower he came to believe it was real. The presence of Lana was fading. It drove him insane. He just wanted to go home. Lois had gotten fed up with him when he couldn't stop thinking of Lana. Lex had called in shrinks and anyone else he could.

After awhile he simply gave in or up, however you wanted to say it. He shut his mind off to this crazy reality. He would spend his days in the office staring out the window. He finally cried from loss. This was his reality. He was living in a world without Lana.

He looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He heard someone. He turned his chair around but didn't see anyone. He heard it again. It sounded familiar so he focused in on it.

"I don't even know if you can hear me, but I need you to know that from the first moment that I saw you, I knew that no one could make me happier than you."

Clark screamed Lana's name. He could hear her but he couldn't find her. Lex barged into the room asking if he was okay. Clark ignored him and called for Lana again. Lex rushed forward and started to shake him. Clark shoved him back and stood by pushing himself up with his arms.

"Where's Lana!?!" he shouted. His head spun and he fell to the ground. He muttered Lana's name again before he blacked out.

He opened his eyes and found himself back at the hospital. He turned his head and looked at who sat by his bedside.

"Lana?" He asked with a raspy voice.

She looked up and smiled. She pulled her chair closer and took his hand in hers. He really felt her touch and smiled.

"Lana-" She placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Clark," She said and he squeezed her hand, "I'm so glad you're awake."

"What happened?" He asked.

"You crashed the bike. You're in the hospital," She answered rubbing the back of his hand.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"It's Christmas Eve," She answered. "I should get the doctor."

"Just don't leave me," He requested.

"Don't worry about anything," She said moving from his bedside. A moment later a doctor came in and checked all his vitals and asked him questions.

"Don't worry Clark. You took a nasty fall and broke a few bones but those are healing nicely. You'll just have some bad scaring along your back. You're a lucky man," The doctor explained.

Lana came back in and took her seat beside him. "I called everyone and told them you're awake. They'll come by tomorrow on their way to Christmas dinner," She said.

He took her hand and smiled at the sound of her voice. "What do you want for Christmas?" He asked. He could have Chloe get it for him and bring it up here.

"All I want for Christmas is you," She answered. A tear slipped from her eyes. He reached up and weakly wiped it away.

"In that case; Merry Christmas," He said as he brought her hand to his lips and lightly kissed it.

"Don't ever do that to me again," She said fighting back tears.

"I love you," He said. She looked at him and slowly smiled.

"That's the first time you've said that," She replied. She rubbed the hair from his forehead. "I love you too."

He smiled and closed his eyes. He couldn't keep himself awake but he fell asleep with a smile.

He was finally released from the hospital. Pete had come to help him transfer back to Metropolis and Lana had come with. Lana was out putting his Christmas gifts out in the car. Pete was helping him get out to the car. His friend placed a small box in the palm of his hand. He opened it and smiled down at the beautiful engagement ring.

"Good luck tonight," Pete said as Clark pocketed the valuable item.

Lana smiled at them as they made their way to the car. Both of them helped him into the backseat. He had difficulty considering he had a broken arm, a broken foot, half of his ribs broken. He managed to get himself situated as Lana and Pete jumped into the car. Within minutes they were on their way to Metropolis.

Clark took a nervous breath as he fixed his tie. He was taking Lana out to dinner and she would be meeting him soon. He checked his pocket and found the ring tucked safely inside. He watched for her at the door of the restaurant. Pete was dropping her off where Chloe had dropped him off. His friends were anxious to hear what would happen tonight. Clark was anxious as well. He was going to propose to Lana.

The beauty of his world walked in the door. She wore a sexy black dress and her hair was in curls at the end. He smiled and hobbled his way over and offered his arm. She took it and more like helped him to the table. He pulled her chair out and helped her sit down. He took his seat and sighed in relief.

"You didn't have to do this. You should have stayed home and rested," She said.

"Lana, I want nothing more than to be here with you." He said with his Kent smile.

She let out a small laugh and her cheeks got red. They sat there and talked for awhile. Toward the end of dinner he finally got the nerve to ask.

"Lana, there's something I want to ask you," he began. She smiled and set her glass down. "I uhm…wow," He tried.

"What it is Clark?" She asked wondering what was up with him. He was sweating and shaking a bit. Maybe he wasn't feeling all that well.

"Lana, I love you more than I can express in words. My life is nothing without you. I can see myself with you, having a family," He tried again.

"I can see that too," She said.

"Good…I mean…Lana I have to ask you...something important," He said.

"What is it Clark?" She asked nervous about where he was going with this.

He moved his way out of the chair and down to his knee the best he could.

"Lana, will you marry me?" He asked. She looked down at him, eyes wide and slack jawed.


	45. Waiting for an answer

-1Chapter 45- Waiting for an answer

"So you haven't gotten an answer yet?" Max asked as they worked in the barn. Clark was back in town for the weekend and was trying everything he could to not just pop up at the Talon. It had been almost a month since Clark had proposed to Lana. She had pulled away and not given him an answer. He had acted cool and didn't let it show about how much it bothered him that she didn't say yes. It made his heart sink but yet she hadn't said no.

"Not yet. I just don't get it. She says she loves me. Why is it taking so long to give me an answer?" Clark asked. He wiped his hands off and sat down on the hay bale.

"I've talked to Lois about it. Seems that Lana has talked to Chloe and Chloe told Lois," Max explained as he wiped his brow. Running a farm wasn't easy. How Clark had done it by himself and gone to school and played football was a mystery to him. Of course Clark always was more of a superman than human.

"Does that mean you could tell me what's going on?" Clark asked.

"Lana was really upset about you being run off the road. She doesn't like the danger that Edge and Lex have put you in," Max said.

"I'm taking care of that. Oliver had the driver hunted down and he's going to testify that Lex hired him to kill me. Lex and Edge will be behind bars soon enough," Clark said. This battle was coming to a close and with charges of attempted murder, Lex and Edge would be behind bars for a very long time. Nothing would come between him and Lana.

"Yeah but Lana has been a small town girl her entire life. You're used to this type of life. A life filled with violence and drama. She's not used to that and the fact that you've fought off death again troubles her. She doesn't know what to do with you. She loves you don't get me wrong. But is that strong enough for her to give up her quiet life to fight off death with you?" Max asked.

"I love her more than life itself. Everything I've done to put me in deaths doorway is for her," Clark jumped to the defense. He was Lex's and Edge's bad side because he had fought for Lana's freedom.

"Lois has been telling her that. But another arguing factor is that your in Metropolis and she's here in Smallville. She owns a café and you're a football star. You're lives don't cross and she doesn't want you to give up everything for her," Max went on.

"What do you suggest I do?" Clark asked.

"I don't know man. Maybe you need to prove to her that you're the one and everything else doesn't matter," Max suggested.

"That's why you're my best man," Clark said with a smile.

"Lois, please focus on working and leave me alone," Lana said as she fixed someone's drink. The Talon wasn't packed but it was busy.

"I'm sorry Lana but I've watched everything you and Clark have been through. You're destined for marriage," Lois said as she took an order.

"Lois, please. Let me figure this out on my own," Lana said.

"Well, why you are taking your time figuring it out your driving Clark insane. He's at the farm doing chores even though he's injured. Plus I've heard from Max that Clark is moving back to the farm," Lois said with a grin.

"If Clark was moving back that would mean he would be transferring from Met U and quitting football. He wouldn't do that. It means everything to him," Lana said.

"True but you mean more to him then all of that," Lois said.

"I can't let him give up his life for me," Lana said. She loved Clark but he had worked so hard to get his life in order. She couldn't live with the fact if he felt guilty later in life and blamed her.

"Then maybe you should talk to him," Lois suggested.

Clark got out of the shower and grabbed the towel. The only time he relaxed now was in the shower. It was like the hot water would burn away his problems. He was so worked up that he just couldn't get things straight. He wanted nothing more than for Lana to talk to him.

He was transferring to Kansas State and giving up football. He informed Max and Lois that he was moving back into the farm. He wasn't kicking them out but Max said he would be moving out with his family. The house was really packed. Clark still had his apartment and offered for Max and his family to live there.

"Clark!"

He heard his name being called from downstairs. He pulled on some sweats and headed down while toweling his soaked hair. Standing in the kitchen was Lana who was talking to Lois. "About time farm boy. You've got a visitor," Lois said before leaving the two alone in the kitchen.

"Lana, I didn't think I would see you so soon," Clark said his heart jumping around in his chest just at the sight of her.

"It's been a month," Lana said before feeling guilty about how long it had been.

"So it has," Clark responded.

"I've heard that your moving back," Lana said striking up casual conversation.

"I am. I love football but the only reason I played was because of Lex. Besides I have so much that matters to me here in Smallville," Clark said.

"I don't want you giving up your life for me," Lana said.

"I'm not. Lana I love you. Everything that matters to me is here. The farm, my friends, and you. I don't want you to back away because you think that I'm giving up my life. Lana, my life is with you." Clark explained.

"I love you too, Clark. I am just so afraid that once were married and have a family that you'll miss your football days and regret marrying me. You have that city boy life. Every man's dream is your life," Lana said.

"The only dream I have is being with you. I would regret not having a family with you," Clark said. He stepped closer hoping to get Lana to see that she was his world. She rubbed her forehead. Clark knew she was stressed out and worried. He had to get her to see that she had no reason to be.

"I just love you so much and after everything we've been through. After all the times I've lost you already," Lana went on.

Clark wrapped his arms around her and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I would never regret marrying you. You're my life and nothing can change that. I love you." He said pouring his soul into his words hoping she heard him.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I love you too," She choked out.

"Then why can't we get married?" Clark asked.

"I never said we couldn't," She said.

"So where do we go from here?" Clark asked.

"Think Lois will be a bridesmaid?" Lana asked.

"I don't know. She's not a dress type of girl. Wait, does that mean you'll marry me?" Clark asked once her words sunk in.

"Yes Clark. I'll marry you," She said with a huge smile.

Clark lifted her up and spun her around in circles. Lana Lang just agreed to marry him.


	46. I do

"I do"

_Lana,_

_You are the sunshine in my world. I wake each day waiting for the moment to hold you within my arms. To love you forever. But if you're reading this then something has happened and you need to know forever and always how I feel about you. _

_I came to __Smallville__ with a world on my shoulders. My life was far from a normal teen. But when I met you a whole new world opened before me. A better world. You opened my heart and embraced me with open arms. _

_I fell in love with you. Your love has even brought me back from the clutches of death. It was your voice that pulled me from my coma when I crashed my bike. It was your love that drove me to do the right thing and stop Lex. _

_I can't imagine my life without you as I believe you can't imagine your life without me. And if you're reading this than I am no longer present in your world. Lex finally succeeded. I wanted nothing more than to stay on Earth with you and love you forever. But never would I let Lex hurt you. I knew if I died it would be protecting you. And there's no other way I would wish to go as long as I was by your side._

_I don't expect you to not fall in love again. Please for the sake of my soul, reach out and bless some other man with your heart. I know a part of you will always love me. Don't let my death be the reason for yours. I will see you again and we will be together. I wait for that day but may God let it be far from now._

_With all my heart, body, and soul._

_I will love you forever,_

_Clark_

The process of planning a wedding was tiresome indeed. From the flowers to the seating arrangements and picking out the perfect dress. Lana was just ready to walk down the isle and marry the man of her dreams. That would be happening soon. The wedding was tomorrow and she was in her apartment with Chloe making sure everything was ready to go first thing in the morning. She had to get her hair and make up done and then get her dress and get to the church on time. By tomorrow night she would be in bed with her husband. The thought alone excited her.

Tomorrow was the day he would take Lana to be his wife. Oliver and Max were at the farm helping him get everything in order. He had the tickets for the honeymoon in an envelope in his tux pocket. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms while they relaxed on the white sand beaches on _an_ island.

"How are you feeling man?" Max asked as Clark rushed about making sure everything was ready. That everything would be perfect for his woman.

"I feel like a chicken with its head cut off," Clark said taking a deep breath trying to relax.

"Don't worry man. Everything is going to be perfect tomorrow. And if Lex shows up we'll take care of it," Oliver said.

Edge had been put behind bars but Lex had managed to delay his hearing even longer. Meaning he was a free man on the streets tomorrow and it had Clark worried. He didn't want Lex showing up and ruining his wedding. Even worse was that Lex still wanted Clark dead and he would see to it that another attempt would be made. Clark swore his wedding was going to be perfect. No matter what it took.

"I know, Oliver. But you have what I asked just in case," Clark asked. There was always that chance and Clark was a prepared man. For everything. He even had his will made out.

"In my pocket just like you've instructed. I promise you though that I won't be giving it to her and while _you're_ on your honeymoon showing your wife the Kent magic, I'll be burning it and telling you I told you so," Oliver said with a smirk.

"I know. Just after everything and with Lana worried about it, now she's got me freaked out," Clark said.

"Chill, Lex doesn't have the balls to show up to your wedding and try to kill you," Max said.

"Okay. It's late and the sooner I fall asleep the sooner I wake up and the sooner I marry Lana," Clark said. The guys parted and went to their bedrooms to get much needed sleep.

Clark stood at the altar and smiled down at Lana. She looked so radiant in her wedding gown. The white was in perfect contrast to her perfectly tanned skin. Her hair bounced on her shoulders and her eyes…_they_ burned into his soul. He saw how much she loved him when he looked into her eyes.

"You may kiss the bride," The preacher announced.

Clark smiled and lifted her veil. Her cheeks blushed and her eyes sparkled. He leaned down slowly and softly placed his lips against hers. The kiss was sweet but bonded them together with love. It was the perfect kiss. Better than the one she dreamed her wedding kiss would be.The room erupted into cheers and clapping.

"_Ladies_ and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent." The preacher announced over the roar in the chapel.

They smiled at each other and turned to the crowd her arm linked through his.The back doors burst open and a maniac bald man stormed in.

"Well congratulations son!" Lex yelled.

The room immediately fell silent. Lana's grip tightened against his bicep. Oliver took a step forward and Max moved into position as well.

"Aren't you just proud of yourself? Sweeping into town under the guise of my new son and you take everything away from me. My house, my money, my company, my father, and my woman. Let me tell you something…I refuse to let you enjoy the life I should be living," Lex said.

Lex pulled out something shiny from inside his jacket. Clark tensed as he noticed what the object was.A bang filled the church and Clark moved as fast as he could to shield Lana. A force connected with his head and he was knocked from his feet. Clark landed hard on his back and tried to focus but the room was spinning.He heard a woman scream and watched as Lana fell to her knees at his side.

"Clark, my god, Clark?" Lana called out frantically.

Clark turned his head and noticed the white of her gown was stained with red. It took him a moment to realize it was because of him. His blood was spilling out on the floor and staining her wedding gown.

"Honey…I love…you," Clark managed to get out.

Tears streamed from her eyes and she paid no attention to the commotion within the church. More shots rang out but she held Clark's gaze. It was only them and she was pleading with him not to go.

He fought as hard as he could. But the pull was _too_ strong. Lana held his hand and he pulled it into his chest and laid it on top of his heart. He tried to speak again but his words caught in his throat. A sob caught in hers. He reached up and wiped away a tear and smiled softly but the tug finally won. He slipped and tried reaching out to grab onto Lana but his grip didn't hold. His hand dropped to his side, lifeless.

A terrible scream filled the church. It was a scream of complete loss. A scream filled with pain and a broken heart. It was the scream of a newly wed who just lost her husband, first love, and her soul mate. The church knew within a second that Clark Kent was gone. He had died saving Lana from the devil himself.

A summer full of love had brought the two so far and now the journey was over. Oliver reached to his jacket pocket and mentally kicked himself. Clark had known, someway and somehow. He'd even written his goodbye letter. Now Oliver had to give it to Lana on her wedding day.

Oliver watched as Lana bent over Clark's chest and cried. Her hands were still entwined with Clark's lifeless hands. She clung onto his body and her sobs filled the silent church. Someone finally had enough sense to dial 911 but all hope was gone that it would be of any help.

Clark had promised so much with his I do. "I'd do anything to protect you, to love you, and to be the husband you accept with all of your heart. To be the man who completes your world. I love you. Till death do us part and I'll love you beyond death for you're my soul mate."

Clark's vows echoed through Max's, Oliver's, Chloe's, Lois's, and Lana's head. His vows echoed through everyone's heads. Today had been the happiest and saddest day of Lana's life. Of everyone's life. No one moved. Not even when they heard the approaching whine of sirens.


	47. Epilogue

Epilogue

Lana stood in the middle of the Kent driveway. The sun was softly setting behind the barn and the gentle rayssetthe house aglow. She stood still, her arms folded across her chest. Sheonce had a future on this land. A future with Clark, her husband. They had finally gotten married but Lex had destroyed her happily ever after. She wished she could sleep soundly at night knowing that bastard was behind bars but without Clark by her side she couldn't sleep. Not after four years.

Chloe and Pete had set her down a few nights ago. When she saw their wedding bands it put another crack in her heart. She didn't havethe heart to be Chloe's maid of honor. She had known she wouldn't have been able to be happy at her best friends wedding but she had still gone. And she had cried the entire time.

Now she stood on the farm taking her friends advice and saying goodbye. Saying goodbye to her happilyy ever after, her dreams of having a family on this farm, cooking pies and letting them cool in the window. She was saying goodbye to Clark.

She still wore her wedding ring and she always would. Clark was her soul mate. Her one true love. Nothing would change that. No one would. Their love went beyond where it was now. She would look into his blue eyes again. She had faith she would survive. She already had for four years. 

Tears slipped from her eyes and landed in the dust at her feet. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered all the times she had rushed through the kitchen door to see him. The time she had come to the farm and seen the barn door shot up and how her heart had broken when she thought he was dead. The times they would fall asleep on the couch while watching a movie. When she would watch him working on his fathers truck and how he'd hit his head on the hood when she'd surprise him. 

All of that was in the past. A past she wished she could relive. To stop all those tragic events that happened to them. But in the end she knew it made their love stronger. Proved that they were meant to be. And if Clark were here, he would argue that point to her. He had fought for their love. Proved to her that they were meant to be. And when she had opened her heart and fully let him into her life she had lost him. 

She turned back to her jeep and got in. One day she would be strong enough to move into the farm. Like Clark had wished. She started her car and gripped her steering wheel. She could see him walking out of the barn with a rag in his hands wiping off the grease from the tractor. A huge smile on his face when he saw her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and the image from the past. She pulled the jeep around and headed down the driveway and back onto the main road. Back to her apartment that held similar and just as painful memories.


	48. Epilogue pt 2

I've posted this story on two sites. So I wrote two endings to see the reviews I would get. I knew how I wanted to end it and that was with Clark getting shot at the wedding. Then I was hit with an idea for a sequel so I wrote a two part Epilogue. The Sequel is called "Finding My Way" and I'm currently working on a music video for it. Don't worry, there will be a happy ever after.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me on this story. I enjoyed writing it and I enjoyed everyone's feedback. Even the haters. :) Gotta love the fans. I hope all of you come to read the sequel and I can't wait for the reviews you leave me. I really do write because of the readers.

Epilogue

Oliver stood inside the hospital room like he did everyday. The beeping of the machines the only sign of life still in Clark Kent's body. Lex had finally snapped and decided to do the job himself. Only the bullet hadn't hit true. It had grazed Clark's skull but it was still enough to ruin everything. Clark had passed out from the lose of blood which eventually lead to him slipping into a coma.

Oliver had done everything he could to help Clark and Lana. He'd paid for Clark's hospitalization and for his doctors. He had made sure Lex was put a way for good. But no matter how much money he threw at the situation the result was the same. Clark Kent wasn't waking up. There was little hope to that outcome since Clark had been in a coma for four years now.

Max had stopped coming to the hospital after two years. He had his family to take care of and now that Edge and Lex were gone he could safely do that. Chloe stopped coming shortly after. Lana hadn't left his bedside. Not till about two months ago. Oliver refused to leave his brothers side. But he didn't blame Chloe and her husband Pete to get Lana to start to move on with her life. The world was still rotating and Lana had a future. Yeah, she loved Clark very much. But when he finally gave her his letter she cracked and began to mourn him.

Now only Oliver waited in the hospital room. He didn't know where the others were, just that their lives had finally started to move forward. One day Clark might wake up and he could have his happily ever after with Lana. At least that's what he and Lana prayed for. But after four years, hope was gone.

Lana stood in the middle of the Kent driveway. The sun was softly setting behind the barn and the gentle rays of sun set the house aglow. She stood still, her arms folded across her chest. She once had a future on this land. A future with Clark, her husband. They had finally gotten married but Lex had destroyed her happily ever after. She wished she could sleep soundly at night knowing that bastard was behind bars but without Clark by her side she couldn't sleep. Not after four years.

Chloe and Pete had set her down a few nights ago. When she saw their wedding bands it put another crack in her heart. She hadn't the heart to be Chloe's maid of honor. She had known she wouldn't have been able to be happy at her best friends wedding but she had still gone. And she had cried the entire time.

Now she stood on the farm taking her friends advice and saying goodbye. Saying goodbye to her happily ever after, her dreams of having a family on this farm, cooking pies and letting them cool in the window. She was saying goodbye to Clark.

She still wore her wedding ring and she always would. Clark was her soul mate. Her one true love. Nothing would change that. No one would. Their love went beyond where it was now. She would look into his blue eyes again. She had faith she would survive. She already had for four years.

Tears slipped from her eyes and landed in the dust at her feet. Her breath caught in her throat as she remembered all the times she had rushed through the kitchen door to see him. The time she had come to the farm and seen the barn door shot up and how her heart had broken when she thought he was dead. The times they would fall asleep on the couch while watching a movie. When she would watch him working on his fathers truck and how he'd hit his head on the hood when she'd surprise him.

All of that was in the past. A past she wished she could relieve. To stop all those tragic events that happened to them. But in the end she knew it made their love stronger. Proved that they were meant to be. And if Clark were here, he would argue that point to her. He had fought for their love. Proved to her that they were meant to be. And when she had opened her heart and fully let him into her life. She had lost him.

She turned back to her jeep and got in. One day she would be strong enough to move into the farm. Like Clark had wished. She started her car and gripped her steering wheel. She could see him walking out of the barn with a rag in his hands wiping off the grease from the tractor. A huge smile on his face when he saw her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and the image from the past. She pulled the jeep around and headed down the driveway and back onto the main road. Back to her apartment that held similar and just as painful memories.

The hospital room was quiet except for the constant beeping of Clark's heart monitor. Soft blues filled the room. A vase with roses from Lana was at the table across from his bed. When they would die Oliver would have them replaced. But Oliver wasn't in the room now.

Beep…..beep…..beep…beep…beep..beep..beep.beep.beep….

Clark's eyes opened. His lids closed a few times over his blue eyes. But the fact was the same. Clark Kent was awake.


End file.
